The Dream
by buggins74
Summary: Bella has a health condition that she has had to deal with since birth. She discovers when she moves back in with her dad that there might be other options out there for her to live.
1. Prologue

To all of my readers: Thank you for reading and all of your reviews...Please let me know what you think and I will have the next couple of chapters up soon...

As always: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer...

* * *

**Prologue**

I always knew that my life would end at a young age due to my health condition. So, I have tried to live my life to the fullest and do things that I had always wanted to do or feared. I never imagined that there might be another option of life out there for me. That is until I moved back to Forks, WA when I was 17 years old to live with my father and I met them. But where should I begin? I guess it is always better to begin at the beginning!!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of My Life

Chapter 1: The beginning of my life

You see, I was born with a heart condition. I have a hole in my heart and a severe heart murmur. Most people can live with the murmur for their entire life with no major complications (usually). The hole in the heart is a totally different condition to live with. Usually the hole is fairly large at birth and either grows smaller as you grow-up or can be corrected with surgery. Mine, However, started out small and has gotten bigger (at a real fast rate) as I have grown.

Now, I guess I should give you some details about my family and growing up with this condition (Yippee, my favorite thing to talk about, NOT). I was born in Forks, WA to Charlie and Renee Swan. Two days after I was born, I started having irregular heartbeats and I started having trouble breathing. That is when the doctors discovered my health conditions. The hospital in Forks wasn't equipped to deal with a condition like mine. So, the doctors found a specialist in Seattle, WA. They explained to my parents that there was no more they could do and that they recommended that I go to Seattle. So, my mom and I were airlifted to the hospital in Seattle where I stayed for the first two months of my life and we met Dr. Weston.

Dr. Weston was a very nice, funny, sincere, and genuine man (or so I have been told because I was too little to remember). From the very first day he was very upfront and honest with my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I am Dr. Steve Weston and I will be Bella's doctor while she is here." He told my parents.

"Hello Dr. Weston." My parents replied. And then my parents asked the most important question.

My parents asked, "Dr. Weston, are you going to be able to fix our little girl?"

Dr. Weston replied, "I am going to do all that I can for Bella, I promise."

Those two months were hard on my parents and myself. I under went all kinds of tests, x-rays, and even a surgery (which was unsuccessful). My parents are tough and they made it through those two months I was in the hospital.

When I was three months old, Dr. Weston told my parents that he had done all he could do for me. That they had never seen or dealt with a condition like mine and there was no more that he or any of the other doctors could do. My mom and dad were crushed. He gave my parents some names of specialists that they could contact and discharged me the next day.


	3. Chapter 2: The Move To Phoenix

Chapter 2: The Move To Phoenix

I was in and out of doctor's offices and hospitals for the next 3 years of my life until I was 4 years old. I lived my life as normal as I could. I took dance, gymnastics, ballet, and my mom put me in beauty reviews. The only set back was when I got over exerted, my heart would beat irregular, my chest would hurt, I would have trouble breathing at times, and sometimes I would pass out. So, while doing dance, gymnastics and ballet, I had to take a break about every 30 minutes to give my heart time to slow down and then I could continue (what a pain in my butt).

When I turned 4 years old, I went to the doctor, there in Forks, for a routine check-up. The doctor discovered that the hole was growing at a faster rate than they had anticipated and they didn't expect me to live past the age of 16. The doctor gave my mom and dad the name of a heart specialist, the best in the world, in Phoenix, AZ. So, two days later we all were on a plane on our way to Phoenix to met Dr. McMahon.

Upon arriving at Dr. McMahon's office, my parents were a little apprehensive. They had been through this before and didn't want to get there hopes up. When Dr. McMahon came in he said to them:

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan and Bella, I'm Dr. Jeff McMahon."

"Hello Dr. McMahon, pleased to meet you." My parents said.

"Hewwo, Dr. McMawon, pweased to meet you." I said.

"I have been going over Bella's tests results and films for the past couple of days. And I feel very confident that I will be able to repair the hole in her heart, although it is probably going to take a couple of years." He says to my parents.

They are ecstatic and ask, "How are you going to be able to do that? We have been told that it is not fixable."

Dr. McMahon replies, "I am going to do a series of graph surgeries to her heart. I am going to apply different muscle graphs to Bella's heart on both sides and that should cover the hole and correct the problem over time."

So, my parents bought a house there and we moved in that week. My dad, being chief of police back in Forks, was able to have his 2nd in command take over for him and watch over our house there in Forks. Things were rough at first, with all of the surgeries I was having. My mom homeschooled me at first and my dad got a temporary job with the police department there.

When I was 7 years old, 3 years after we moved to Phoenix, I had what was hopefully my last surgery. Dr. McMahon had repaired the hole in my heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Loss and Change

Chapter 3: Loss and Change

We were so happy that is was finally fixed and over. While I was in the hospital recovering, my dad got a phone call from his deputy in Forks, telling him that his mom, my Grandma Swan, was in the hospital and very ill. Since I was doing better, he flew back to Forks to see about her. I had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks after surgery, so my mom stayed with me and we continued my schooling while I was there.

On that Thursday, about 4 days after dad left, dad called and said that Grandma Swan had passed away in her sleep the night before and that he was going to have to stay a little while longer. We told him that we understood and that we loved him and not to worry about us. My mom and I were hysterical. I got so upset that it caused my heart rate to become irregular and they had to come in and give me something to calm me down. That is when my life started a downward spiral.

On that Sunday, I noticed, through my window, my mom talking to a handsome man out in the garden. When she came back in, I asked who that man she was talking to was. She said his name was Phillip and that he was a minor league baseball player. He was staying there with his mom who was very sick. I could see she was very smitten with him. As, the next week went on, I started to notice them hanging out more, they would hold hands and then one day he kissed her in the garden. I was taken aback. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?

"MOM," I said as she came back in the room, "What are you doing?"

She said, "Whatever do you mean? I was just down in the garden talking to Phillip."

I said, "NO, you were holding hands and kissing Phillip in the garden! I saw you!" How could she do this to my dad and to me? I thought to myself.

She looked shocked, guilty, and busted. "You saw that?" she asked looking at me with wide eyes.

I was like, "YES, I SAW THAT! What are you thinking?"

"Bella, I love him. I have totally fallen in love with this man and he loves me too." She says to me.

I am in totally shock, so much so that I don't know what to say. I just stare at her thinking it is a good thing I'm still in the hospital because my heart was going to explode. She just kept looking at me with wide eyes and talking.

"Bella, I have already told your father about Phillip and everything that has gone on between us. I also told your father that I want a divorce." She looks at me to see my reaction.


	5. Chapter 4: Divorce and More Loss

Chapter 4: Divorce and More Loss

I was in utter and complete shock. How was this happening? Was this my fault because if I hadn't been sick we would've never been here and she wouldn't have met Phillip? These questions just kept playing over and over in my mind, while she just continued to look at me and kept on talking.

"I also told Charlie that you are going to stay here with me because this is where your doctor is and you belong with your mother." She says still watching my face.

She continues, "And he agrees with me that this is what is best for you. When you heal up some and the doctor gives you the okay to travel, you will be able to go and visit your father every summer and some holidays. And he will always be welcome to come and see you whenever he wants."

I was just sitting there thinking to myself, "Wait, What? Did my life just do a 360 on me or is this a really bad nightmare? A side effect from the medicines maybe?" How could they just decide all of this without talking to me first? I may be only 7 years old, but I am very mature for my age and I think older than I am. And my dad, how could he just agree to all of this and let us go, let me go, just like that?

I felt hurt, confused, angry, and betrayed by the people I loved and trusted the most. I didn't want to be with either of them. All I could do was just stare at my mom and cry (which got my heart rate up again and I had to be sedated). When I came around, my mom wasn't in the room but my dad was there. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed, holding my hand and staring at me.

"Bells," he said, "Are you really awake now?" I guess there had been some false alarms.

"Yeah," I said groggy, "Where's mom?" He looked down so I couldn't see the pain in his face but I could hear it in his voice.

"She is at the house with Phillip." He says.

"So, it wasn't a nightmare?" I say. "Y'all are really getting a divorce?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, it would appear so, Bells." He says quietly. I can see he is hurting and it makes me hurt as well. I don't want him to hurt, he deserves better than this, better than her.

"Dad, this is not right. I don't want to stay here. I'm your Baby Bell Bell. Please let me come home with you? I don't want to be with mom and Phillip." I could hardly speak for the tears.

He gets up out of the chair and sits on the bed to hug me and tells me, "Bells, it's best this way for now because Dr. McMahon is here and this is where you need to be. I will come and see you and then when you are better you can come and stay with me during the summer as long as you like and then we have holidays as well." Now he was crying.

"I love you so much dad." I say through my tears and blubbering, holding on to him for dear life.

He holds me tighter and says, "I love you to Bells, more than my own life."

We just sat like that holding each other, crying for I don't know how long. He rubbed my head and I fell asleep in his arms lying on his chest. I was jostled awake by him getting up.

"Where are you going, dad?" I asked.

"I'm flying back to Forks tonight but I will be back real soon to see you." He tells me.

He kisses me on the forehead, tells me he loves me, and walks out the door. Out of my life.

"I love you too, dad." I whispered but he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Living in Phoenix

Chapter 5: Living in Phoenix

I was discharged on that following Friday, 2 weeks after my surgery, and I went home to live with my mom and Phillip (my soon to be step-dad thrill, thrill). From the age of 7 until I was 14 years old, my life consisted of the same thing day in and day out. At age 8, my mom and Phillip got married and I refused to take his last name. I was a rebellious child, sometimes. I began public school when I was 8 years old. I also started taking dance, gymnastics, and ballet again. I even learned to play the guitar, piano, and how to write music. I wanted to become a popular dancer/music writer/rockstar (I know big dreams for a girl like me).

During the summers and every other holiday, I would go to Forks, WA to spend time with my dad. I loved it because not only did I get to spend time with him, but I got to spend time with my best girlfriends, Jessica and Angela, and I would go to La Push to spend time with my best friend in the world and long time family friend, Jacob. We all would hang out, have bonfires, go out skating, or other things that normal teenagers do. This was my life now.

In Phoenix, I had my friends, Mary and Tammy, and I had a boyfriend, Cole. Mary, Tammy, and I were trying to form a band (mind you I said trying). One day when the girls were at the house, we were talking about our possibilities and the upcoming band off.

Mary says, "Do you really think we are good enough to pull this off?" She looked a little worried.

Tammy and I both say to her, "Well Duh! We are the best band in the school. There is no way we will lose (the grand prize was the winners got to go to Los Angeles and meet with record producers)." We were totally stoked. So, we continued with practice.

Later that evening, Cole came over to watch movies and have dinner with us.

"So, what movies did ya bring for us to watch tonight?" I asked as I let him in the house.

He smiled at me and said, "I brought your favorite, Vampires!"

I squealed with delight, "That is totally awesome. You know how to work yourself straight into a girl's heart!" I said and I gave him a kiss which made my heart accelerate).

So, we ate dinner (mushroom ravioli, my favorite) and then we snuggled on the couch and watched the Blade Trilogy he had brought over. Vampire movies never scare me. I love them me. So much so, that I took some mythology classes my freshman and sophomore year that dealt with vampires, witches, and werewolves.

This was my life now and that is the way it continued, until the summer I was 14 and I went to Forks to see my dad.


	7. Chapter 6: Relapse

Chapter 6: Relapse

I had gone to dads for the summer, as usual, and was having a blast. It had actually been sunny a few days I was there and I took full advantage of that when it occurred. One afternoon, I was at Jessica's spending time with her and Angela just rocking out (trying to form a band, HaHa) and acting like a bunch of goofballs.

Jessica says, "I wish you could stay here Bella. We would be able to do this all the time."

"I know, but you know the deal I have to stay in Phoenix, because of my doctor." I said sarcastically.

Angela replies, "Now Bells, you know your health is very important and you need to be by your specialist."

"I know but there are doctors here and I would much rather be here." I said to her.

So, we continued on doing what we were doing, when I started to feel a little funny.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jessica asked seeing the look on my face.

"I don't know, my chest feels a little funny." I replied.

Her and Angela both put me in the car and drove me to my house.

"Mr. Swan," they yelled "Something is wrong with Bella."

My dad came running out the door, "What Happened?"

"I don't know, I was just rocking out with the girls in the garage and my chest started hurting." I told him.

"Well, I think we should go to the hospital and have you checked out." He said opening his car door and I agreed.

When we arrived at the hospital, the pain was getting worse and it was getting a little harder to breathe. I was taken straight back and that is where I met the most handsome doctor I have ever seen. His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen." He said to me.

"Bella, please Dr. Cullen." I said just staring at his golden eyes.

"Well, Bella, I have gone over all of your films and test results and I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said looking at both me and Charlie.

"It would appear that the hole is beginning to grow again and the graphs that Dr. McMahon had put on there are not stretching with it." He tells us.

I just sit there staring at him. How can this be happening again, I think to myself. Here we go again.

My dad asks, "So, what do we need to do now?"

Dr. Cullen tells us, "I think it is best if Bella goes back to Phoenix immediately to see Dr. McMahon."

So that settled it, Charlie booked the first flight back to Phoenix and he went with me because he didn't want me traveling alone.


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

The next day, my mom, dad, and I went to see Dr. McMahon and he confirmed what Dr. Cullen had told me and my dad just 2 days before.

"Charlie, Renee, and Bella," he begins, "I am so sorry to tell you this but Dr. Cullen was correct in his assessment."

"I'm afraid the hole is still growing at a fast rate and the graphs have stretched as far as they are going to. However, the hole is fairly small at the moment." He continued.

"What do we do now?" I asked just looking at the floor. I couldn't look up.

"Well," he began, "There's not a whole lot we can do at this time. The hole is very small and will grow bigger as time goes on. Eventually, you will need to have the graph surgery again, maybe more than one. But for now, we are just going to have to keep a watch on it and you will have to go back to being cautious of the things you do."

I was in completely shock. I thought this part of my life was done. I didn't need to be careful anymore. I could do all of my sports and not have to worry about my heart rate and breathing. And now, I was right back where I started. It is not fair.

"Dr. McMahon," I asked, "How long do I have before we get to the point of surgery or worse?"

"Bella, I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years. I had hoped that you would never have to go through this again." He said to me.

"For now, don't worry too much, because it is very small and it shouldn't affect you a lot at the moment. Yes, you will feel some distress but not like before when the hole was so big." He told me and my parents. Well, that's a relief, kind of.

So, my life continued on like nothing had changed, but something had. I continued taking my mythology classes at school. I was even more infatuated with them now. How I wished vampires really existed then I wouldn't have this problem and I could live forever.

Then one day in the middle of my sophomore year, right before Christmas, and my mom lowers the bomb on me again. Do you see a pattern with my life? I came home from school on the last day before Christmas break and my mom was sitting in the kitchen at the table waiting for me.

"Hi mom, I'm home!" I said coming in the door.

"Bells, would you come in here? I need to talk to you." She says.

"Oh Crap! What now?" I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 8: Moving To Forks

Chapter 8: My Decision

I set my book bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen. "What's up mom?" I asked sitting down at the table and taking a depth breath, getting ready for the blow.

She looks at me with her apologetic eyes and says, "Phillip has been offered to become a teacher and coach in Jacksonville, FL next year."

I just looked at her with wide eyes. "And this means what exactly?" I asked.

She says, "That means he is going to take the job and we are moving to Florida."

I'm in total shock and then I just go off my nut. "I'm NOT moving to Florida in the middle of the school year. What about my friends, my music, my boyfriend, and dad?" I said getting mad now.

"Now, wait just a minute young lady." She gets that tone. "Nobody said we are going now. It will be before the new school year starts." She began. "And nobody said you had to go. You are 17 years old now and will be a junior in high school. The decision is yours."

She goes on to say, "You have two options. Option one: you move to Florida with Phillip and I, where it is sunny and there are beaches. Option two: you can move back to Forks and live with your dad. The decision is yours."

Wow, I thought to myself. The idea of living back in Forks wasn't all that appealing but at least I had family and friends already there. And there was Dr. Cullen, who could look after me and my health condition. If I went to Florida, I would have to start all over from scratch. What a pain in the butt.

I know my mom wanted me to choose to go to Florida with her and Phillip (whom I tolerated for her sake). She watched me as I thought about all of these things. At least in Forks, I would have Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jacob and most of all, my dad. I think I could tolerate the cold and the rain to have them in my life all of the time.

"Mom," I said holding her hand and looking her in the eye, "I love you very much and I appreciate all that you have done and given up for me. But I choose Option Two. I'm going to move back to Forks with dad."

She was devastated….


	10. Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 9: Moving To Forks

"I just think it would be best. I have dad and all of my friends there. And I already have a relationship with Dr. Cullen. If I go to Florida, I will just have to start over and I don't want to do that." I say all in one breath trying to get everything I just thought to myself out of my mouth.

She sighs, "I knew that was the option you would pick. I told your father as much the other day but he didn't believe me. You have never been happy here and always wanted to go back to live in Forks."

I look at her confused and asked, "Why didn't he think I would choose to live in Forks?"

She says, "Well, your dad thought you would pick the beach over him." She chuckles a little, "And I told him that you would pick him over any beach and even over me and Phillip."

She looks down and I see the hurt in her face. I hate that she is hurting and I love her so much. She has done everything for me and now I'm just going to move away. But I really want to go home.

"Mom, I'm sorry if my decision hurts you. But I'm not little anymore and I can take care of myself." I say trying to make her feel a little better.

She smiles and takes my other hand, holding both now, "I know that and I am very proud of you, you have dealt with this condition and everything else much better that anyone could have expected you too. I love you very much." We hug each other and cry for a while.

I start to make my preparations for the move coming up in the next six months. First, I called my dad. He answers the phone so professional like, "Hello, Swan residence, Chief Swan speaking."

I giggle, "Dad, it's me." I say.

"Hiya Bells. What's up? Are you ok?" He asks, always being a dad.

"I'm fine, I'm just calling to let you know that I am going to come and live with you in June. I'm not going to go to Florida." The other end of the line was very quiet. "Dad? Dad, are you there?" I ask. All of the sudden he screams into the phone with so much excitement. I hold the receiver away from my ear.

"REALLY! YOU PICKED ME AND FORKS OVER FLORIDA!" he said very loudly.

Laughing into the phone, I say, "Dad, calm down. I can't believe you honestly thought I wouldn't choose you."

"Well, I just thought Florida would sound more appealing to you." He says calmly now.

"But I have you, my friends, and Dr. Cullen there." I was telling him the same thing I had just got done saying to my mom a little while ago.

I tell him that I am going to start sending some of my stuff to him via UPS, that way when June gets here, I won't have that much to take on the airplane. He agreed and said that he would just stack the boxes in my room. We talk for a few more minutes and then I tell him that I will see him soon and that I love him and he tells me the same.

Now it was time to tell all of my friends and Cole, that in 5 months, I'm moving to Forks for good and that I won't be back.

This is going to be a very hard and long 5 months….


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

So, these past 5 months have been Hell! First of all, my friends and boyfriend freaked out when I told them I was moving to Forks in June after school was out. The first question out of all of their mouths was "Why?" So, I had to explain about mom and Phillip moving to Florida for his job and about what my two options were, either move to Florida or move to Forks. None of them understood why I picked Forks over Florida but I did.

"Bella, why did you pick Forks over Florida?" They all asked me.

"Because, my dad is there and so are my friends and Dr. Cullen, whom I have a patient/doctor relationship with already." I said with a sigh for the millionth time. I was getting aggravated at them and tired of repeating myself.

"But if you go to Florida there will be all of those hot guys on the beach. Talk about having some major eye candy." Mary and Tammy said.

"You forget there is a beach there on the rez and plenty of Quileute eye candy as well." I rebutted and they frowned in defeat. **Score: me: 1 them: 0**

"But we will never see you again and at least if you move to Florida we could talk our parents into taking vacation there. There isn't anything in Forks that anyone gives a crap about seeing or doing." They said.

"First of all, we can talk on the phone and by webcam all the time. It's not like I'm moving across the world with no cell or internet service. Secondly, there is plenty to see and do in and around Forks but if you are to shallow to come and experience real nature then you shouldn't come." I said rolling my eyes.

"But what about your stuff? You can't take it all on the plane and you have way too much stuff. Are you just going to leave it behind?" They came at me again. Mary and Tammy were starting to get on my nerves.

"I've already made arrangements with my dad. I'm going to start packing up my stuff and sending it to him via UPS. He is just going to stack the boxes in my room until I get there." I answered yet another one of their questions. **Score: me: 3 (I won the other argument about vacation) them: 0**

"But what about…"They started to come at me again with another one.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "No more but this or but that, this is the way it's going to be. I'm moving back to Forks, so just deal with it or don't it really doesn't matter to me if this is the way it is going to be for the next 5 months." I said extremely upset now but they stopped asking thankfully. Then the one question I had been avoiding and hoping would not be asked was...

"What about us, Bella?" Cole asked softly.

God, I didn't want to answer this question now as upset as I am...Crap! Thankfully, I had already given some thought to what I was going to say.

"Well, long distance relationships don't work." I started. "So, I guess it's either we break up now or at the end of May. The decision is up to you, Cole." I finished not looking him in the eyes. It seemed like a lifetime before he answered.

He lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes and said, "Well, I guess you're right. They usually don't work out and I think we both have a lot of growing up to do before we even try to make it work. If we are meant to be, then we will find each other again. If not, then we will have touched each other's hearts and made the other one a better person." He finished by giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. I sighed with relief. At least he didn't go into a tailspin like Mary and Tammy had.

"As for now, I would really like to remain your boyfriend until you leave. If that's alright?" He said looking me in the eyes.

"That's fine with me. Together til the end." I answered. At least all of that was settled.

I talked to my dad at least once a week. He would call to let me know that the boxes had arrived, or to let me know that Dr. Cullen had agreed to take me on as a patient (good because I really liked him and there was something about him that drew me to him, weird). He also called to let me know that he had gotten me registered for school and repainted my room in my three favorite colors, purple, pink and black. I finally had to tell him to calm down or he was going to have a heart attack and then I would have to go to Florida and I would never forgive him for that. He is so excited that I'm coming to live with him and ironically so am I. I feel a pull to Forks but I don't know why. I keep having this dream that I'm there in the forest and there is this bright, shimmering light in front of me. Then a hand reaches out and the most beautiful voice I've ever heard calls my name and then I wake up. What the hell is that about? It must be all the stress.

My mom has been moping around since the day I made my decision. It started to get worse when I started packing the first set of boxes to send to my dad.

"Bella," she started one day in April, "You don't have to take everything you own. We can move some of it to Florida to put in your room there for when you come and visit." She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"Mom, I can bring stuff with me when I come to visit. I really want all of my stuff with me at dads." I said turning around to see the crushed look on her face. Damn it, I did it again.

"Well, if that's what you want honey." She said as she started to leave my room.

"Mom, you know what?" I began with a sigh and she turned back towards me.

"I really don't need all of this with me. I will pick out some things for you to take to Florida to put in my room, Okay?" I hope that makes her feel better and it did.

"Honey that would be awesome. Anything you want to leave behind is fine and we will have it all set up for you when you visit." She hugged me all happy now and left my room. Damn, it's hard to please everybody. I'll be glad when I'm in Forks.

On May 30th I received a phone call from my dad.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Hiya Bells, its dad." He said.

"Whats up? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I'm arriving tomorrow morning." He tells me.

"I'm confused, you're coming here?" I asked.

"Yep, I thought you might need some support and I don't want you flying alone." He told me.

"Awe dad, that's sweet and I could use all the support I can get. It will also make the flight much better with you there. Thanks. What time will you be here?" I asked excited that he is coming.

"My flight gets in at 9:30 a.m., so I should be at the house by 10:00. I also think it would be best if we stayed at a hotel by the airport tomorrow night since our flight is at 6:30 a.m. and your house is 30 minutes away." He tells me.

"I completely agree with you, dad. Have a safe flight and I will see you in the morning." I tell him.

"Sounds good Bells. I love ya." He tells me bye.

"Love you too, dad" I tell him bye as well.

The next day, I wake up early. I'm just so excited I couldn't sleep. So, I take a shower, eat breakfast in the kitchen for the last time (there's going to be a lot of eating in this kitchen for the last time today), then I go to my room to finish packing my suitcases. Mom didn't really like the idea of last night being my last night here but she understood the logic of staying in a hotel close to the airport.

At 10:00 a.m. the doorbell rang and I ran from my room to get it. When I opened the door, there stood my dad with a huge smile on his face.

"Hiya Dad!" I said hugging him.

"Good morning Bells, how are you today?" He said hugging me back.

"I'm better now that you are here. Come on in. Mom's been cooking up a storm since yesterday. Are you hungry?" I was telling him as he came in.

"No, I already had breakfast but thanks anyway." He tells me as we go in the living room.

"Hello Charlie. How are you?" My mom says as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Hi Renee, I'm good. How about you?" My dad replied.

"I've been better." She sniffed. She had already been crying this morning. It was gonna be a long and emotional day.

We all sat in the living room and made small talk. Dad asked where was Phillip and I told him that he had some last minute things to take care of at the school. He just nodded and we continued talking.

At noon, the doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it. It was Cole, Mary, and Tammy coming to have lunch with me and to tell me goodbye.

"Hi guys!" I said letting them in.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" They said together at the same time and we laughed as they came in.

As they entered the living room, they said hello to my mom and dad. Mom got up and went into the kitchen to get lunch ready to serve, lasagna (yummy). When it was ready we all went into the dining room and ate. This is the last time I will ever be with my friends from Phoenix.

"Lunch was awesome, Mrs. Renee." My friends and Cole said as we went back into the living room.

"Yeah mom, that was great. Thank you so much for making it." I told her giving her a hug.

"Renee, you haven't lost your touch in the kitchen. I'd forgotten what a good cook you were." My dad says to her.

"Well, thank all of you for the kind compliments. It was my pleasure." She replied blushing a little bit.

My friends, Cole and I played video games, took pictures, laughed, cried, talked, and sang for a long time. When it got to be about 4 p.m. they had to leave. This was going to be hard.

"We'll miss you, Bells. Don't forget to call, write, or Skype." Mary and Tammy said crying and hugging me.

"I won't forget and I'm going to miss y'all too." I said hugging them back and crying too.

"Bella?" Cole said from behind me and I turned to look at him.

"I love you and you will always have a special place in my heart. Call me when you get settled, if you want to. We will always be friends." He said hugging me goodbye.

"I love you too. And you will always have a place in mine as well. I'll call you soon, I promise." I said hugging him back.

He stepped back, took my face in between his hands, kissed me and said "Until we meet again if it's meant to be." Then he turned and they left. I stood there crying like a baby. My dad came over and pulled me to the couch where he just sat hugging me while I got it all out. My mom was on the other side patting my knee crying as well.

Phillip got home about 6 p.m. and we all sat down to have dinner together. Mom made my favorite, mushroom ravioli, garlic bread, and chocolate cake. It was great and we all told her as much and she blushed again. We all sat around and chatted for awhile. When it got to be about 8:30 p.m. my dad looked at me and said we needed to get ready to go. Mom and I went to my room to get my suitcases and to do one more glance around just to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Do you have everything, sweetheart?" She asked me trying not to cry.

"Yep, and if I forget anything it's not like you can't send it to me." I answered trying not to cry either. I was going to miss her.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. You've been through a lot and have overcome all that you have been through." She tells me pulling me into a hug and begins to cry.

"I'm going to miss you mom." I tell her hugging back tightly and crying as well.

We took the suitcases back to the living room and my dad took them and started putting them in the car as I said goodbye one more time.

"Bye Phillip." I said giving him a hug. "You take care of my mom for me, Ok?"

"Bye Bella, and I promise I will take good care of her." He said hugging me back.

I turned around to hug my mom one more time and she was crying like a baby now.

"Oh mom, it's going to be fine." I said running to her and throwing my arms around her. We just stood there hugging and crying.

Finally she said, "Bye Sweetie, you have lots of fun with your dad and your friends. Call me or email me all the time."

"I promise mom, I will. I love you and I'm going to miss you." I said releasing her and stepping back.

"I love you too and I'm going to miss you." She hugged and kissed me one more time.

"You take care of our little girl, Charlie." She said to my dad walking me to the car.

"I will, Renee. I promise." My dad replied.

I got in the car and we drove away. As we drove away, I watched my mom and my home disappear. That would be the last time I ever saw the house I grew up in. Part of me was sad but the other part of me was excited to be going home to a place that I felt safe and comfortable.

We were quiet for about 15 minutes and then my dad asked "You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. It is hard to leave but I'm ready for the next part of my life to begin and I'm excited." I looked at him and smiled.

We made it to the hotel by 9 p.m. and we only took in what we needed for the night. We took showers, ordered room service, and watched Dracula on TV (he knows how much I love vampires), then we went to bed.

The alarm went off at 5 a.m. and I jumped up out of the bed and started getting ready.

"A little eager to leave are we?" My dad chuckled.

"Yep, so let's get a move on. We don't want to miss the flight." I smiled at him.

He laughed and we grabbed our stuff and left. We got to the airport, got checked in, and were boarded at exactly 6:30 a.m. As we took off I watched Phoenix disappear. I felt sadness and excitement at the same time. I was going home where I belong!


	12. Chapter 11: Good News

Ch. 11 – Homecoming

**BPOV**

The flight to Seattle took about 4 hours and went fairly smoothly. Dad and I just chatted about different things (my friends, his work, things he wanted to do around the house, what I wanted to do to my room, etc...). I was too excited to sleep. We arrived in Seattle at 10:30 a.m. and had about an hour lay-over, so we decided to get some breakfast at the airport. At 11:30 we boarded the plane for the hour ride to Port Angeles, which went really fast. I was that much closer to home. When we arrived in Port Angeles at 12:30 p.m., it was cloudy but not raining. Dad and I decided we would get lunch when we got home. His truck was parked in the parking lot, just waiting for us to get there. We had an hour drive to Forks and it would take that long since dad doesn't speed being the police chief of Forks.

"So, Bells are you excited to be back?" Dad asked with this huge grin on his face.

"Well, Duh!" I replied with both of us laughing.

"Do you want to go to the diner and have lunch?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great. Maybe I could call my friends and have them meet us there. Kind of like a homecoming party. If that is alright with you?" I told him. He had a strange smile on his face.

"Sure sweetie, that would be fine and a lot of fun." He replied.

It started to sprinkle when we were about 10 minutes from the house. You gotta love the rain! When we turned onto the street there was a red 1953 Chevy pick-up (yes I know my cars, shocking isn't it) sitting in the driveway.

"Um dad, whose truck is that in the driveway?" I asked him a little puzzled.

"That's your truck, Bells." He tells me smiling.

"I'm confused. Did you just say My Truck?" I was getting excited and bouncing in my seat.

"Yep, I bought it from Billy before I left and he had Jacob fix some stuff on it so it would be ready and sitting here for you when we got home. Happy Homecoming, Sweetie!" He explains to me.

"Oh My Gosh! I don't believe this! A truck for me, dad you are the best!" I started yelling and hugging him as he tried to park his truck.

"You're welcome, Bells. I figured you would need some wheels of you own and this way you and your friends can haul around your band equipment as well." He says laughing at my reaction.

"Thank you dad, I love you." I say to him throwing my arms around him and hugging him tight again.

"Come on let's get this stuff in the house before it starts pouring rain and so we can get ready to go eat." He tells me grabbing some suitcases.

"Okie Dokie" I say grabbing my other suitcases.

We walk up onto the porch and I wait as he unlocks the door. He looks at me and tells me to go ahead. My heart was pounding excitement because I was finally home. I wheeled in my suitcase, flicked on the light, and had the crap scared out of me.

"Surprise!" All of my friends jumped out yelling.

"What the hell?" I stood there in shock. My dad came in laughing.

"They wanted to surprise you with a Welcome Home party. So, I gave Billy the spare key." He tells me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this." I started to say when a pair of big, strong arms engulfed me in a bear hug. It was Jacob.

"Can't breathe, Jacob." I tried to say gasping for air.

"Oh sorry, Welcome home Bells." He said letting me go.

"Thanks." I said laughing at him blushing. It was always fun to see him blush.

Then everybody started hugging me and welcoming me home. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, all of my friends from La Push, Billy and Harry were all there to welcome me home. I was so happy to be with my friends and family that I wanted to cry tears of joy. There was also food from the diner, cake, drinks and presents.

"Y'all didn't have to get me anything." I told them and of course they all said we know that.

Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric got me a blanket with a skull on it and they had the name of our band, The Night Walkers, and all of our names put on it.

"Guys, this is so cool. I love it and it will keep me warm." I said to them while we had a group hug.

Billy, Harry, Sam, and all of my other friends from La Push gave me a huge dream catcher they had made for me to put on my wall.

"It is beautiful. Thank you all so much." I told them just staring at it. It had a wolf howling at the moon in the middle and some other swirl design on it, along with some feathers.

"We just thought it might help if you were ever in the need of one." They told me.

"Here Bells, I got ya something too." Jacob said holding out a little box.

I opened it to find a charm bracelet inside. It had hearts, skulls, music notes, and instruments hanging off of it.

"Oh Jacob, I love it. Thank you so much. Will you help me put it on?" I ask him still staring at the bracelet.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it." He tells me while helping me put it on, then giving me another big hug.

"Bella, there is also a card for you from Dr. Cullen." My dad tells me handing it to me. I take it from him wondering why he is sending me a card. I open it and it reads: "Welcome Home Bella. I'm so happy to be your doctor. See you soon. Signed Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Inside was an appointment card that said my next appointment with him was in 2 weeks on the 14th, which is on a Friday.

"That was really nice of him." I tell my dad and friends. We all ate and talked for a long time. At about 5:00 p.m., everybody decided that I needed to get settled in and that my dad and I both needed some rest. I was feeling jet lagged. I told Jacob that I would come down to La Push in a couple of days. Jessica and Angela said they would come over tomorrow to start helping me unpack all of those boxes I had sent to dad. Help is always a good thing and I was going to need it. After everyone was gone, dad and I cleaned up the kitchen and I thanked him again for a great party. When we were finished, he grabbed my suitcases and up the stairs we went. When we got to my room, there was a big bow on the door.

"Dad, what did you do?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Bells?" He replied smiling.

"I know that smile. You are up to something." I said to him reaching for the doorknob. I opened my door to find my room freshly painted, new furniture, a desk with a laptop and printer already setup and all of my boxes unpacked. I just stood there staring with my mouth hanging open.

"Surprise, Bells. I wanted to surprise you with all of this. Jessica and Angela came over and unpacked your boxes for me. Sam, Embry, and Quil came over and helped me paint and put furniture together and Jacob hooked up all of the computer and stereo stuff." He tells me setting down my bags and turning around to look at me.

I throw my arms around him and hug him as tight as I can. "Thanks dad, this is awesome."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad you're here." He tells me hugging me back.

"Me, too." I was beginning to cry.

The next couple of weeks went by fairly quickly. Since I didn't have all of this unpacking to do, I was able to hang out with my friends while dad was at work and then spend time with him in the evenings. The girls came over almost every day and the guys did too sometimes. We would just hangout and jam, or we would go shopping or have lunch. On the days that they had something else to do, I would go to La Push and hang out with Jacob and my other friends down there at the beach. It was great. On the 14th, I had to go see Dr. Cullen, which is today. Dad had to go out of town on some kind of business. So, I had to promise that Jessica and Angela would go with me to my appointment and that I would call as soon as I got out.

The girls picked me up early and we went and had breakfast at the diner and discussed our plans for the day. After breakfast, we went shopping for whatever we could find. We were walking up the sidewalk towards Dr. Cullen's office when it happened. I bumped into him.

"Bella, did you really like those shoes I got?" Jessica asked me for the millionth time.

"Nope, sure didn't. They are the ugliest things I have ever seen." I said sarcastically laughing my butt off at her expression.

"Oh yeah, well I thought that shirt you got made you look like an old woman wearing a potato bag." She tells me laughing too.

"What time is your appointment, Bella?" Angela asks me.

I look at my watch to see what time it is now. It is 12:30. "It's at 1:00. So, we've got 30 minutes to kill." I tell her.

So, we were still laughing about the shoe and shirt comments, when my bag slips out of my hand and lands in a puddle, damn it. I turned to pick it up and when I turned around to catch up with Jessica and Angela, it felt like I had bumped into a stone wall or so I thought. I looked up and here stands this guy looking at me with these intense golden eyes.

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I turned around too quickly." I said to him. He just stood there staring at me. It seemed like forever before he said anything.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" he says in the most intoxicating and beautiful voice I have ever heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Is all I can think of to say.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day." He says walking away to catch up with the other 2 guys he was with, whom were handsome as well.

"Who was that?" I ask Jessica and Angela, whom were staring with their mouths hanging open.

**EPOV**

"I can't believe that mechanic thought he was going to charge mom and dad a $1,000 for that work to moms' car. All it was getting was four new tires, an oil change, and a tune-up. It's a good thing I can read minds." I tell my brothers as we leave dad's office from telling him mom's car was done.

"I know, I could feel the nervous emotion radiating off that guy." Jasper said laughing.

"I was prepared to kick his butt if need be." Emmett replied. That was always his reply to any situation.

Jasper and I started to laugh at Emmett, when the wind blew. I was slapped in the face with the most intoxicating scent that I have ever smelled.

"Do you smell that?" I asked my brothers.

"What?" Emmett asked sniffing the air for danger.

"All I smell is food cooking and every other person walking by us." Jasper replied.

"How can you tell me y'all don't smell that sweet human scent?" I turned to say to both of them. As I turned back around to see if I could find where it was coming from, I felt a little pressure on my arm. I looked down into the eyes of the scent that had hit me when the wind blew. These big, beautiful brown eyes and I couldn't hear her mind. What the hell is that about? She stood in front of me just staring at me and me at her. I had never felt such a thirst for human blood until now. I wondered how quickly I could kill everyone before she noticed what I was doing and then I could indulge in her taste before she realized what I was and what I was doing to her. I had to hold my breath and clear my head and then she spoke.

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean to bump it you. I turned around too quickly." She said in the most beautiful voice.

I was afraid to say anything. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would smell her scent again and attack her but I couldn't just stand here gawking at her.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" I asked her trying to use as little of my air supply as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied running her hand through her hair and stirring up her scent.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day." I said quickly and walking away to catch up with my brothers, who had walked off and left me there.

"Who is that?" They both asked.

"That is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." I tell them.

"Did she introduce herself? She looked like she was frozen." Jasper asked.

"No, I got that from reading Jessica's mind. It would seem that I can't read Bella's mind." I tell them a little confused myself.

"WHAT?" They both yell.

"Shh, you idiots. This is not the place for this discussion. We will talk about this when we get home. Is she far away from us now?" I ask them.

"Yeah, why?" Emmett looks over his shoulder to see how far we are from them.

"Her scent, it is the most intoxicating thing I have ever smelt. I was going through was in my head on how to take her right then." I tell them both and they just stare at me.

"Come on; let's get home, so I can figure this out." I tell them stealing one more glance at her as we turn the corner.

**BPOV**

"Um, Hello! Earth to Jessica and Angela." I say waving my hand in their faces to get their attention.

"Huh, oh sorry Bella." They both say at the same time.

"Who was that?" I ask again.

"That was Edward Cullen." Jessica tells me.

"And the other 2 are his brothers, Jasper and Emmett." Angela tells me.

"You mean as in Dr. Cullen's kids?" I ask them.

"His foster kids, yes. There are 2 others also, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. Which I think is totally weird but it's not any of my business." Jessica tells me.

"Well, he was very polite and he is handsome." Was all I could think of to say. Inside I was like and he is extremely beautiful and mysterious.

"Yes, they are when they talk to others. They usually keep to themselves." Angela tells me.

I watched them turn the corner and then I felt like I could move. Those eyes, it was like they could see into my soul. I had only seen those golden eyes on one other pale skinned person and I was going to be seeing him in 10 minutes.

"Come on girls, I've got to get inside." I tell them hurrying up the steps. I hold the door open for them and they go in first. I look back once more and I could have sworn I saw Edward looking at me from around the corner.


	13. Chapter 12: Plans

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

As we walked into the waiting room, I was still thinking about Edward Cullen. How he had stiffened up when we bumped into one another and how he was talking through clenched teeth. I was also thinking about his eyes, how they were the exact same color as Dr. Cullen's and how was that possible if he was his foster son, when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Miss Swan, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I am here for my appointment with Dr. Cullen." I tell her.

"Ok, I have your chart right here. Have a seat and he will be with you shortly." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say to her and turn around to go sit down with Jessica and Angela.

"Do you want us to come back with you?" Jessica asks me.

"Yeah, we can be your support system back there." Angela adds.

"No girls, you just stay out here. I feel pretty good about this visit." I tell them.

"Bella, you can come back now." The nurse tells me.

She takes me back, her name is Lizzy, and checks my weight, temperature, and blood pressure. All the while she carries on little conversation, except for asking me the more important questions.

"Have you had any problems lately?" She begins with the questions.

"No, I have felt fine." I tell her.

"You haven't had any dizzy spells, chest pain and/or trouble breathing?" She continues.

"No, nothing at all." I tell her as she writes all of this down in my chart.

"Ok, good. He will be in to see you in a few minutes." Lizzy says as she walks out of the room and shuts the door.

As I sit in the chair waiting for Dr. Cullen to come in, I start thinking about the band and how we need to get ready for a gig. For some reason, I suddenly remembered the last time we all had went to Seattle to a club and I had met this guy named Andy and he was the manager for the band that was playing there that night. We got to talking and I gave him a demo of our music. He said he would take a listen and get in touch with me. I guess he didn't like it, because I haven't heard from him and that was the last time I was here for a visit 6 months ago. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, its Dr. Cullen. May I come in?" He asks opening the door slightly.

"Come on in, I'm sorry I was engrossed in my thoughts." I say to him as he shuts the door.

"How are you today?" I ask him trying to look him in his eyes.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How are you feeling? Any problems?" He asks while looking through my chart.

"I'm doing well. I haven't had any spells or problems in the past few months. Did you get my records from Dr. McMahon?" I ask him as he writes in and flips through my chart. The whole time I was thinking, "Please just look at me so I can see your eyes."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that you are feeling well. Yes, I received Dr. McMahon's file a couple of days ago. Are you glad to be back in Forks? He asks me finally looking at me with those same golden eyes. How is that possible?

"Um, yes I am. Jessica and Angela put together a welcome home surprise party for me and then we've just been hanging out, shopping and doing the girlie thing. I've also been going to La Push to the beach and to spend time with Jacob, my best friend." I tell him as he examines me.

"I also think I ran into one of your sons' right before I came in here. Edward, I do believe is his name. I dropped my bag and as I picked it up and turned around to start walking again we bumped into each other. He seems very nice." As I say this to him he stiffens a little and then relaxes.

"Yes, that was probably him. Edward and his brothers were dropping off my wife's car because it had been in the shop getting some repair work done to it." He tells me.

"Well, everything sounds good. I've had a chance to look over Dr. McMahon's file and he is right about the hole coming back. I can hear the change in your heartbeat but it is doing it slowly at the moment." He begins to tell me with me staring at him.

"I'm not overly concerned at the moment. Surgery wouldn't be beneficial at this time or if ever. So, I want you to try and not get overly stressed, no heavy lifting and no getting to upset about anything. I do want you to go on about with your life doing whatever you want with the exceptions that I just made. However, if you start having any problems you are to come straight here or the hospital so that I can be paged." He finishes telling me.

"I understand and I agree, Dr. Cullen. Thank you so much for all that you are doing and/or going to be doing for me." I say as I get up ready to leave.

"You're welcome, Bella. I want to see you back in a month to run a new ultrasound to see if the hole has gotten any bigger." He tells me reaching for the door. As he opens the door and I look up to walk out, there he stands with his hand ready to knock just staring at me.

**EPOV**

I watched her from around the corner go into my father's office building. She looked back as Jessica and Angela went in and I think she saw me watching her but I'm not sure. What is it about this girl? Why am I all of the sudden feeling this way about her? Her scent is like nothing I have ever smelled before and it has such a pull on me. I had never wanted human blood so badly. And this protective feeling I all of the sudden have towards her, what the hell is that?

"Earth to Edward." My brothers are yelling at me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, What?" I say kind of dazed.

"You alright?" They ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to the house." I tell them reaching in my pocket for my keys but they are not there.

"Shit, I must've left my keys in dad's office when I was getting moms out of my pocket." I tell them.

"Wait here and I will go and get them." I say turning to go back to dad's office.

I look around to see if anyone is around and when I see that there isn't, I run at non-human speed back to the office. I am after all, the fastest one in the family. The receptionist is on the phone when I walk in and I have to wait for her to get off. I look around as I wait to tell her that I need to get into my dad's office for my keys and I see Jessica and Angela waiting in chairs. Great, this means Bella is the patient dad is with. I hope I can just get my keys and leave because I don't know if I can control myself again if I was to run into her again.

"Hi, Edward. What can I do for you?" The receptionist asks me.

"Hi, I forgot my keys in my dad's office." I tell her.

"Go on back. I think he is with a patient but his office should be unlocked." She tells me.

I make my way to his office, so far so good, and try the door. Damn it, it's locked. So, here are my options: I can either wait here for him and risk running into Bella or go find him to get his key and get out of here before I do run into her. I think I'll just go and find him. As I walk down the hall, I hear him telling a patient goodbye, hopefully it's not Bella. So, I decide to knock on the door. Just as I raise my hand to knock, the door opens and I'm hit once again with that sweet, intoxicating scent. I look up to see Bella standing directly in front of me. Instantly, I hold my breath and just stare at her.

**CPOV**

"Well Bella, I want to see you back in a month to run a new ultrasound to see if the hole has gotten any bigger." I tell her getting up off of my chair.

"Ok, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for everything." She tells me getting up as well. It has been kind of strange the way she keeps staring at my eyes. She must be comparing them to Edward's.

As I open the door for her, she freezes and just stares. I look up to see if she is alright and there stands the very son she had been talking about. (Edward, are you alright?)

"Edward son, what are you doing here? I ask him trying to get him to relax. He was awfully stiff and holding his breath I could tell.

"I left my keys in your office but the doors locked and I need the key. I heard you telling your patient goodbye, so I thought it would be safe to knock on the door." He tells me still staring at Bella and using very little of his air supply. (Try to get control of yourself son. She is leaving.)

"Oh, well sure. Give me just a minute and I will meet you down there." I tell him reaching into my pocket to get the key for him.

"Where are my manners? Bella, this is my son Edward. Edward, this is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. (Just be polite and we will talk in my office)." I tell him handing him my key.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Bella says relaxing a little.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He tells her in return but he is not relaxing.

"Well, thanks again Dr. Cullen. I'll see you in a month unless something changes." She tells me walking out the door past my statue of a son.

"Goodbye Edward. Maybe we will run into each other again soon." She tells my son before walking away.

"Goodbye Bella. I would like that." He says turning to watch her walk away and then he lets out a breath and turns to look at me.

"Come on; let's go to my office where we can talk in private." I tell him.

As I shut the door, I turn to see him looking out the window (What is he looking at? I hope he is alright.).

"I'm fine dad and I was looking to see if she has left the building yet." He answered my thoughts. Sometimes that gift of his comes in handy but other times it doesn't, especially when I'm thinking naughty things about his mom. I smile to myself.

"Ugh, dad that's just gross." He tells me making a face.

"Sorry. So, what's up? Why did you stiffen and hold your breath when you saw her?" I ask.

"Did you not smell her? She smells exquisite. I had to do the same thing earlier when we bumped into each other. I had awful thoughts. I was thinking about how I could kill everyone and then her without her noticing what was going on. And now I feel a pull to her and I'm having all these weird feelings of lust, protection, and maybe even love. I've only seen her twice. How are any of those feelings possible?" He finally stops talking for a split second and then he starts right back up.

"And she is human, she can't know about us but I still want her and I'm trying to figure out how to do that." He finally stops talking.

"Well, Edward. If that is how you fell then maybe you shouldn't fight it. I did smell her but she didn't smell any different to me than any other human. You know that I had that same kind of reaction with your mother and I didn't fight it all those years ago." I tell him trying to get him to remember how hard of a time that was for me.

"Yes, I remember. But mom was dying of cancer and you gave her the option to become like us. I couldn't ever do that to Bella. You know how I feel about what we are and what I think about our souls. I could never damn a person's soul just because I want them or love them." I tell my father.

"Well, it's just something to think about. You know I never change anyone that has any other options. But for some people their options are running out and this may be the last one they have other than death." I tell him looking him in the eyes trying to get him to understand what I was saying because I can't break patient confidentiality.

"Are you telling me she is going to die? I know there is something wrong with her or she wouldn't be coming to see you. And I wouldn't be asking because normally I would just read her mind but I can't read hers. What's wrong with her?" He asks me starting to panic. (He can't read her mind? That's interesting.)

"No, it is not interesting that I can't read her mind. It is driving me crazy. I have never been unable to read someone's mind but I can't read hers. I need to know what is wrong with her, dad." He says starting to lose it.

"Son, you know I can't tell you. That would be breaking doctor/patient confidentiality and that is against the law. That is something you are going to have to find out on your own." I tell him.

"Fine." He says frustrated and turns to look out the window again.

"Son, if this is meant to be then it will be and there will be no stopping it. Now, I have another patient to see. Stay as long as you like but I bet your brothers are getting antsy. I'll see you at home." I tell him picking up the chart for my next patient off of my desk.

"Bye dad and thanks." He tells me but doesn't turn around.

"Anytime son. I love you." I say as I shut the door.

**EPOV**

As my father shut the door to his office, I just stood there staring out the window, thinking about how I couldn't help but watch her walk down the hall as my father and I made our way to his office, how I wished she would have turned around, and thinking about everything he had just said to me. I knew he was right about her and if it was meant to be then it would be. I had seen it with him and mom, Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice when they all had found one another. But how could I condemn someone to this life when I was still so sure that I was damned. And what was that about her options running out? What is wrong with her? How could anything be wrong with a beautiful person like that? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost missed watching her walk out of the building with Jessica and Angela. God, she is so beautiful and I want nothing more than to be with her but how can I?

Frustrated, I turn and grab my keys off my dad's desk when a folder catches my eye. It is her chart. I stood there just looking at it trying to make the decision on whether or not to open it and find out what is wrong with her or to just leave and ease drop on other peoples thoughts to find out which would take too much time. I want to know now. What was it my dad had just said? That he couldn't tell me what was wrong with her and that I was going to have to find out on my own. I guess this is his way of helping me and not betraying her at the same time. Thanks dad, I think to myself. So, I sit down at his desk, open her chart and begin reading. I'm totally shocked by what it says about her. She has a hole in her heart and a heart murmur. The hole in her heart has come back even though she had surgery to have a graph put over it. This particular type of problem is not like the normal holes where people are born with them and they get smaller over time. Hers gets larger as she grows and at this rate of growth she will most probably die in the next 2 years if she doesn't have any complications. I was just sitting there staring at the chart feeling sick to my stomach. How can this be? She doesn't deserve this. I was still in shock when my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Hello" I answer.

"Did you find your keys in dad's office?" He asks.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." I tell him.

"Are you ok? You sound weird." He asks me.

"Yes and No. I'm on my way." I hang up the phone.

I close the chart and lock my father's office back up as I leave. As I walk through the waiting room, I can still smell her sweet scent. I was thankful for the fresh air when I got outside. As I arrived back at the car, Emmett and Jasper were just staring at me.

"What's wrong Edward? I can feel the sadness and tension radiating from you?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, you sounded funny on the phone. Is dad alright?" Emmett asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, he is fine and I don't want to talk about it." I tell them while I unlock the car.

"Just get in and let's go home." I say starting the car.

**BPOV**

As I walked down the hall back to the waiting room, I could feel his eyes on me but I dare not turn around and look. I thought that if I did that I might explode and run straight to him. What was wrong with me? I just bumped into him today and was formally introduced. Yet, I feel like I have heard that beautiful voice before now and seen that pale, white hand before but I can't just remember where. "Get a grip, Bella." I said to myself as I walked into the waiting room.

"Bella, how did it go?" Both of the girls ask at the same time pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Fine. He's not overly concerned at the moment and wants me to not do any heavy lifting, avoid stress and he doesn't want me getting upset. He wants to see me back in a month." I tell them as we walk out in the afternoon air.

"Well, that's good and you better listen to him." They both tell me and I start laughing at them as we walked towards the car. I all of the sudden felt like someone was looking at me again and I turned to see who it was but no one was there. Weird!

As we pulled up to my house, we said our goodbyes and I headed into the house to make dinner. Dad hasn't made it home yet, I hope everything is alright. I decide to make steak and potatoes with rolls for dinner, one of his favorites, he will like that. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV while dinner is cooking in the oven. I decided to go through the mail while I wait as well. Bills, junk mail, a letter from mom, and an envelope addressed to me from Seattle, I wonder who this is from. I open the envelope first and it's an invitation along with a note from Andy. The note reads:

Dear Bella,

I hope this note finds you doing well. I do apologize for it taking so long for me to get back with you. I have listened to your demo and would like for you and your band to come to Seattle the weekend of July 4th if at all possible. I would like to talk to y'all about getting started with a record deal and possibly have y'all play one night while you are here. I have enclosed an invitation for all of you and some friends to attend the show Parmalee will be playing at a club while y'all are here. I've also enclosed my business card with my phone number and email on it so you can let me know. Talk it over with the others and your parents and let me know ASAP. Let all of your parents know that all expenses will be paid. Hope to hear from you soon. Andy

Holy Crap! I re-read it just to make sure I wasn't imagining the whole thing because I had just been thinking about him earlier. I jump up and call Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric and tell them about it. They are all excited and are going to talk to their parents tonight as well and call me back. I call Jacob to tell him the good news and to ask if he would like to go with us. He said he would talk to Billy and let me know later. I read mom's letter to find out that everything is going good in Florida, she misses me, hopes that I come for a visit soon, and that she is thinking about going to culinary school. I'm happy for her. The timer goes off on the oven and as I'm removing dinner from the oven, I hear dad's cruiser pull up. I hope he goes for this.

"Bells, I'm home." He yells as he comes in.

"I'm in the kitchen, dad." I yell back.

"Something sure smells good." He says as he walks into the kitchen kissing me on the head.

"It's steak and potatoes and rolls. One of your favorites." I tell him setting the food on the table.

"So, how did your appointment go?" He asks while fixing his plate.

"Well, he said I'm fine. The hole hasn't gotten much bigger and he is not concerned at the moment. He doesn't want me doing any heavy lifting, getting stressed or getting upset. If I start having problems I am to see him immediately or go to the hospital so that he can be paged. He wants to see me in a month to do an ultrasound." I tell him fixing my plate while he listens very carefully to what I am telling him.

"Well, that's a relief. I was really worried that it had gotten bigger and you will do as he says." He tells me with a sound of relief in his voice. We eat in silence for a little bit while I get up the nerve to tell him about the note from Andy.

"Dad, I got a couple of letters in the mail today and some bills showed up." I tell him.

"Who were the letters from?" He asked.

"Mom and Andy." I answer waiting for the questions to begin.

"Andy? The guy you met last time you were here in Seattle?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Yep, that's him. He wants me and the band to come to Seattle the weekend of July 4th to talk about a possible record deal and maybe playing a show while we are there. He said that all expenses will be paid." I tell him watching his facial expressions carefully. I see excitement and worry, so I let him read the note for himself. He sits there quietly for a little bit studying my face especially my eyes. He's always been able to read my eyes and tell what I'm feeling and what I'm thinking.

"Dad, I've already told the others and they are asking their parents tonight and I called Jacob to see if he would want to go and he is going to ask Billy. I thought that maybe if Jacob was there it would make you feel better." I tell him as he just sits there.

"Bells, I don't like the idea of all of you being in Seattle without some kind of protection and you being that far away if something was to happen and I couldn't get to you." He begins and puts up his hand to hush me as I start to protest.

"However, I know how important this is to you and the band and you have always wanted this. So, if he can provide y'all with bodyguards as well then I see no reason in why you can't go. I'm really excited for you sweetheart. And I will talk to the other kids parents and get them to let them go as well." He smiles at me while telling me this.

"Thanks dad, that's great!" I tell him getting up to give him a big hug.

We finish up dinner, clean up the kitchen and I talk to everyone to find out if they can go. Dad had to talk to their parents of course but in the end they said they could go. Jacob called later that evening to let me know that Billy said he could go too. Looks like I need to get in touch with Andy because we are going to Seattle.


	14. Chapter 13: More Planning

**BPOV**

After talking to everyone and finding out that they all could go, as well as Jacob, I went upstairs to email Andy. I had to let him know that we all were coming plus Jacob and what my dad had said about the bodyguards being a necessity. The email read:

_Dear Andy,_

_I received your invitation today along with your note. I am so excited that you want to see us and possibly have us play while there. We have all talked it over with our parents and they have agreed to let us come along with my best friend, Jacob. The only thing my dad requires is that we have bodyguards while we are there. Hopefully, that won't be a problem. Again, I'm really excited and very thankful to you for wanting to give us a chance. I hope to hear from you soon so that we can hammer out all the details. ~Bella~_

I hit the send button and I sat there staring at the screen like it was going too automatically respond. I decided to get up and start going through my clothes because we were going to have to look kick ass while we were there. I could already tell, as I began digging through my closet, that nothing in there was going to work. You know what this means, Shopping Trip! I went and sat back down at my desk and sent a text message to Jessica and Angela. It read:

_Hey girls! We are going to have to go shopping because all of my clothes suck! Let me know what you think._

After a few minutes, my phone chimed. I had replies from both of them. Jessica's said: _Most definitely because I have nothing to wear either_. Angela's said: _All of my stuff sucks too. I need a whole new wardrobe. When are we going? _ I texted them back and said we would go this weekend and they both replied Okay. I checked my email again and still no response from Andy. I decided to go downstairs and tell dad about the shopping trip and to get something to drink.

"Dad?" I called out as I came downstairs.

"I'm in the living room." He replied.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen? I'm getting me something to drink." I asked him as I walked past the living room.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking." He replied. I get me a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and turned around to go into the living room.

"Hey dad, the girls and I want to go shopping this weekend for clothes to wear when we go to Seattle." I tell him as I sit down beside him on the couch.

"You have a closet full of clothes and none of them will do?" He asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Dad, this is an important trip. This trip could make all of my dreams come true. I need new clothes. I have my own credit card; you won't have to spend a dime." I tell him starting to get upset. He has that sly smile on his face.

"Bells, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just messing with you. I wouldn't expect you to wear something old. Of course you are going to go shopping to get all that you need and it is on me." He says pulling out his credit card that has no limit and hands it to me.

"Oh, thank you so much dad. I love you." I say giving him a huge hug before taking the card.

"I love you too, Bells." He said hugging me back.

"Well, I'm going to go check my email and then go to bed. Goodnight dad." I tell him heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bells. Sweet dreams." He says turning the channel on the TV to a different game. As I get to the stairs, I turn around to look at my dad and realize just how lucky I am to have him as my father. With one last glance, I went up the stairs to my room.

**CHPOV**

I went into the living room after eating dinner with Bella, talking to everyone's parents and agreeing to let Bella go to Seattle. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to find the game. As I sat there trying to just let my mind go blank, I kept thinking about the fact that I was letting my little girl go to Seattle with her friends in a couple of weeks and how that terrified me. What if something happens to her or she has one of her spells and I'm not there. I don't know if I could live with myself if something like that happened and I wasn't with her. I know she is 17 years old fixing to be 18 in September but she is my little girl. This is her dream and I don't know how much longer she has so how could I say no to her about this. I just have to have faith that nothing will happen. I have worried about her ever since she was born and we found out about her condition. It is my job to worry about her and she understands that.

I have searched for other ways to make her better and I have a couple of theories. However, some of those theories are just way to out there and unbelievable. But, there is this one theory in particular that I have done a lot of research on but I need proof that it could possibly exist. I have my suspicions that it exists right here in Forks. I don't want to get my hopes up and I'm sure not going to say anything to Bella. It would crush her if my theory proves to be wrong. Can something mythical really exist? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of her voice on the stairs.

"Dad?" She called out.

"I'm in the living room." I replied.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen? I'm getting me something to drink." She asked walking past the living room. She has a bounce in her step. She is so excited.

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking." I tell her. I listen to her rummage around in the fridge to get a Dr. Pepper, no doubt. She comes into the living room and sits down beside me on the couch.

"Hey dad, the girls and I want to go shopping this weekend for clothes to wear when we go to Seattle." She studies my face, so I decide to give her a puzzled look just to aggravate her.

"You have a closet full of clothes and none of them will do?" I ask her still looking puzzled but laughing on the inside. I love aggravating her.

"Dad, this is an important trip. This trip could make all my dreams come true. I need new clothes. I have my own credit card; you won't have to spend a dime." She tells me starting to get a little upset and just staring at me trying to read my face.

"Bells, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just messing with you. I wouldn't expect you to wear something old. Of course you are going to go shopping to get all that you need and it is on me." I smiled at her and pulled out my credit card that has no limit and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you so much dad. I love you." She says giving me a huge hug before taking the card.

"I love you too, Bells." I say hugging her back.

"Well, I'm going to go check my email and then go to bed. Goodnight dad." She says getting up off the couch and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bells. Sweet dreams." I say to her picking up the remote to change the channel on the TV. She hesitated at the stairs but I didn't look back. I knew if I did, I would probably start to cry. My little girl was all grown up and fixing to have all of her dreams come true. I have been so lucky to have her in my life. I just hope it wasn't going to end too soon.

**BPOV**

I went straight to my computer to check my email as soon as I got in my room. There was one from my mom and some junk mail, none from Andy. 'I'm going to drive myself crazy just sitting here staring at my screen' I thought to myself. So, I decided to take a bath and relax. I grabbed my pj's, my phone, and my I-Pod. As I got ready to go into the bathroom, I saw that dad was coming up the stairs.

"Dad, are you going to bed?" I asked him as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I've got to be at the station early in the morning. I thought you were going to bed?" He asks me.

"I was but I'm too anxious so I thought I would take a bath." I tell him.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom before you get in there?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

"No, I don't mind. I will just wait in my room." I tell him going back into my room and sitting on my bed. It didn't take him too long.

"I'm done, Bells. The bathroom is all yours." He says looking into my room.

"Ok dad. You didn't stink the bathroom up, did you?" I asked him wrinkling my nose up like something stunk.

"No, I had pity on you this time." He said laughing and shaking his head at me.

"Goodnight dad. I love you." I said giggling and giving him a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you. Sweet dreams." He said returning my hug and kiss.

He shut the door to his bedroom and I went into the bathroom. I got the water as hot as I could stand it and added my favorite bubble bath, Mr. Bubbles, and I got in. My body instantly started to relax. I decided that I would email my mom back when I got out since it was 11:00 pm her time. So, I put in my ear pieces to listen to my I-Pod and turned it on. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back on the bath pillow and just let my mind wander.

I thought about the shopping trip with the girls and what kind of outfits we were going to get. I thought about the trip to Seattle and how much fun it was going to be and how worried dad was about it. I thought about all that Dr. Cullen had said during my visit and what he didn't say. I know he is just trying to prolong giving me a death sentence by not telling me a specific time line but I'm not stupid. I know that I probably won't make it to see my 21st birthday and I have come to terms with that. Although, I know that my dad has not. I know that he has been doing research and that he keeps coming up empty handed. How morbid can I be? I'm supposed to be relaxing. Then, Edward popped into my thoughts. How he had stiffened up at his dad's office, how gold his eyes are, how I feel this pull to him and I've only talked to him twice. I wonder what it would feel like to be in his arms, to kiss him, or to have him be mine. I opened my eyes and realized that the water was cold and was like "What the hell am I thinking about him for? I don't even know him." I stood up and turned on the shower and washed up. I had been in here for almost 2 hours. I got out, dried off, put on my favorite vanilla lotion, put on my pj's, brushed my hair and went back into my room. I could hear dad snoring as I came out of the bathroom.

I sat down at my desk, put my I-Pod on its docking station, and pulled up my email. Nothing from Andy, it will probably be tomorrow before I hear from him. So, I decided to email my mom. I told her everything Dr. Cullen had said, about the upcoming trip to Seattle with the band and how excited we all were to go, and about the girls and me going to go shopping. As I got finished with her email, I realized how tired I was. I turned off the computer and went to bed.

As I fell into a deep sleep, I began to have that same dream that I've had in the past. I was running in the woods down around La Push and I was a little frightened. All of the sudden, there is this bright light and a hand reaching out to me. The voice, so soft and beautiful, tells me that everything is going to be alright and for me to just take their hand. As I reach for the hand, I hear a howl behind me. I look back but see nothing. As I turn back towards the hand, I see something else that startles me, gold eyes. I jerk myself awake by saying his name out loud, Edward.

**EPOV**

As we pulled up to the house, I was dreading hearing the 1,000's of questions and thoughts Alice was going to have going on in her mind. Since she can see the future, I was sure she had already seen all that had happened and would have her own theories on what was going to happen.

Dad's car was in the garage, so I was sure that he probably had already told mom. That just leaves Rosalie and I'm sure Emmett will tell her all about what happened in town with Bella. I was beginning to feel like an idiot. How could I let one person affect me this way? I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Jasper clearing his throat.

"Edward, you going to come in the house or are you going to sit in the car all night?" He asked looking at me with a strange look on his face. I knew he could feel all the emotions I was having and it must be driving him crazy.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I was just wrapped up in my thoughts." I said to him as I got out of the car.

"I know. I could feel the emotions radiating off of you. I was beginning to think that I was the one that wanted to be with Bella." He said walking towards the house.

"Sorry, I will try and keep my feelings in check." I tell him walking behind him.

"I don't see what the big damn deal is." Emmett begins.

"If you like her that much then just talk to her and ask her out." He continued saying as we walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Who's Edward asking out?" Rosalie asked. Great she had overheard Emmett.

"I'm not asking anyone out!" I said walking past her towards the living room.

"Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. He bumped into her today and ever since then he has been unable to focus and it's driving Jasper crazy." Emmett tells her.

"Well, I think it would be good for him to ask her out. He's been alone for so long." Rosalie says to Emmett.

"Rosalie, it's not that simple. She is a human and it is too dangerous for her to be around us." I say walking back into the doorway.

"Says you, we all know how to control ourselves and it would be good for you to have a girlfriend." Rosalie says to me putting her hands on her hips.

"Rosalie, I'm not having this conversation with you right now." I say as I turn and walk back into the living room, only to be approached by my other sister, Alice.

"Not now, Alice" I say trying to walk past her to get to the stairs. I just want to go to my room.

"But Edward, I think I can help you with this." She says stepping in my path, so I have to stop and look at her.

"Alice, I said not now." I told her one last time and I walked around her.

"You know that we will talk about this eventually because I'm not going to leave it alone." She said walking over to the couch to sit by Jasper.

"Yes, I know this. And will you please stop screaming at me in your mind? It is making my head hurt." I said as I walked up the stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I started to walk down the hall towards my room. I could hear mom and dad in his office talking and I was trying to get past his office without being caught but I didn't succeed.

"Edward, could you come in here please?" My father asked. So, I went into his office.

"What's up dad? Hi mom, how are you?" I said giving her a hug and kiss.

"I was just telling your mom about what happened today with Bella." He tells me motioning for me to sit down.

"Edward, I think it's great you have feelings for her." My mom tells me.

"Mom, it is too dangerous for her to be around me. Didn't dad tell you all that I said to him in his office at work?" I ask her.

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you the same thing he did. If it is meant to be then it will be and you won't be able to stop it." She said patting me on the knee.

"I just don't see how it could work, mom." I tell her.

"Edward, did you get the information about her that you needed?" My dad asked very carefully. He couldn't technically know that I read her file even though he did know.

"Yes, and I just need some time to think about all of it." I tell them getting up to go to my room.

"Alright son, but if you need us we are her." They tell me as I shut the office door.

I went into my room, turned on some music, sat on the couch, and just looked out the window. I didn't want to be here right now. I wanted to be with Bella but how could I? She probably thought I was some kind of stuck up snob with the way acted both times I saw her. Little did she know that I stiffened up because I was trying to keep from killing her. I could hear all of my families' thoughts about this situation and it was driving me crazy. They just couldn't understand why I was acting this way. They just don't get it. I needed to be inside my own head without them in there as well. I had to get out of here. I needed to be where it was quiet. I decided to go hunting. I went back down to my dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." My dad said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go hunting for a while." I tell them.

"Do you want us to go with you?" My mom asks me.

"No, I just need some time to myself." I tell her.

"Alright, well be safe." They tell me as I shut the door.

I wanted to avoid the rest of the family, even though I was sure Alice knew what I was doing, so I went and jumped out of my window. I started running as fast as I could, which is pretty fast, and it felt good. I didn't have anyone's thoughts in my mind but my own. I could feel the wind against my skin and if felt wonderful. I felt free. I just kept running and running until I finally paid attention to where I was going but it was too late. I was standing in the woods just outside Bella's house. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks and I instantly held my breath. I could hear her relaxed breathing, she must be asleep. So, I crept closer to the house still holding my breath. There was a tree just outside her window, so I climbed it and sat on a branch. I could see her lying in her bed sleeping. She looked like an angel. I decided to take a deep breath because I wanted to smell that sweet, intoxicating scent, I just hoped it wouldn't push me over the edge and I would jump through her window and kill her. When I did take the breath, I thought I was going to go mad but after a few minutes, I was able to control it a little. I sat there watching her sleep so peacefully. I just sat there watching her sleep and listening to her breathing. How at peace I felt just sitting here. After a while, she began getting restless. What could be troubling her in her sleep? Then all of the sudden she snapped herself awake and all I heard was my name, Edward.


	15. Chapter 14: Shopping Trip

**Well, here is the next chapter :) Sorry it took a little bit for me to get it out but I had to really plan this one out. I would like to thank my hubby especially for some of the ideas he gave me for this chapter. He is just as anxious as the rest of you to find out what is going to happen lol...I would also like to thank my family, friends and especially my Twi-Sisters for all of your support and feedback :) I wouldn't be able to do it without you...Enjoy and Please Review!**

**As always any names, places, or plot crossovers are the property of those that they belong to...**

**Happy Reading

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Oh Shit! Did she see me sitting here? Why did she call out my name? I knew I shouldn't have climbed up this damn tree. What the hell was I thinking? I sat there frozen, trying to figure out what to do. I stared at her and it looked like she was staring at me. What was I going to tell her that would explain me being in her tree outside of her window? I was so screwed. She suddenly shook her head and closed her eyes, that was my signal to move. I moved up a couple of branches and waited to see if she came to the window to look for me or to see if she said anything. After a few minutes, she sighed and said to herself, "What a dream. Why am I dreaming about Edward saving me in the woods?" What? She is dreaming about me saving her. From what, I wonder. After another few minutes, her breathing slowed and she started to snore. She was asleep again. Thank goodness she hadn't seen me sitting there. I climbed back down to the branch I had been on and took one last look at her, how I wish I could read her mind. I jumped down and ran to the edge of the woods. I guess mom and dad were right. Maybe it is meant to be. With that last thought, I turned and ran into the night.

**BPOV**

When I woke up Friday morning, it was actually sunny outside. Well, this is a beautiful day to wake up too, what am I going to do today? I wondered to myself. I got out of the bed and did my usual morning bathroom routine. Dad was already gone to the station, so I had the house to myself. What to do? I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and think about what I was going to do today. As I sat at the table, I started thinking about the dream I had last night. Was that really Edward's eyes I had seen? Why would he be saving me from something in the woods? Did I really wake up and say his name or was that a dream as well? I shook my head and told myself to a get a grip; it was after all just a dream.

I decided to go check my email, so I grabbed myself a Dr. Pepper and went upstairs. While I waited for my computer to boot up, I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. There was a text from Jessica's phone and it said "_Hey Bells, we are too excited to wait to go shopping tomorrow, let's go today. Olympia is only about 3 hours away. Text us back and let us know what you think."_ Obviously they were together. I texted them back and said _"Let me call my dad and I will let you know."_ My computer was on by then and I still didn't have an email from Andy. Well it is only 8 o'clock in the morning for crying out loud. So, I decided to call dad at the station. After three rings, I heard a very stern voice say:

"Forks PD, Chief Swan speaking. How may I help you?" I giggled a little at the sound of his voice.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Oh, hiya Bells. Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" He went from stern police officer to worried dad in 2.2 seconds.

"No, I'm fine. The girls want to go shopping today and they want to go to Olympia. I just wanted to call and check with you first."

"Oh, well I guess that's fine. I'm going to be really late tonight anyway. So, you go ahead and go shopping. You're not taking your truck are you?"

"No, that thing is a gas guzzler. We're going in Jessica's car."

"Alright then, have fun. Call me when you get there and again when you are on your way home. I'll have my cell with me."

"Okay dad, I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. Y'all be careful." And with that being said we hung up the phone.

I texted the girls back and said: _"We're on. Come pick me up in 30 minutes."_ I jumped in the shower, got dressed, pulled my hair up, grabbed my purse and cell, and was heading down the stairs to wait for them, when the horn honked. Dang, do I have timing or what. As I got in the car, I was met with squeals and giggles from Jessica and Angela.

"Hey Bells. We're so glad you didn't want to wait til tomorrow." They both said.

"Yeah, I was going to be bored out of mind today. Dad's going to be really late tonight so, I was wondering what I was going to do with myself."

"Have you heard back from Andy yet?" Angela asked me.

"No, not yet but it is really early. I'm hoping that there will be an email from him when we get back."

"So, what kind of outfits are we going to get to wear?" Jessica asks me.

"I'm not sure but it needs to be something that will just blow them away. You know something hot and sexy, maybe or something with skulls on it. I guess we will just have to wait and see what we find."

"What about Mike and Eric? What are we going to get for them to wear while we are there?" I ask them.

"Well, they each gave me their sizes and said to find them something that looked cool but went along with whatever we got. They each gave me some money." Jessica tells me.

"Alright then, that is what we'll do. They should've known better than to leave the shopping up to us." I say beginning to laugh.

"I know right." They say at the same and they begin to laugh.

That is all we did was talk about nothing important and laugh for 2 ½ hours. When we were almost to Olympia, I asked "Should we go to the mall first?"

"Yeah, let's start there and just work our way around." They said.

"Ok, well I better call dad to let him know we are about 15 minutes from the mall." His cell rang 4 times before he answered.

"Hiya Bells. Did you girls make it alright?"

"Yeah, we are about 15 minutes from the mall and I wanted to call before we got to shopping."

"Well, have fun, be safe, and call me later. Love you."

"Love you, dad"

After we hung up, I turned to the girls and said "Let's go do some shopping girls." They nodded their heads in agreement and into the mall we went.

**EsmePOV**

'How in the world did I let these two girls talk me into an all day shopping trip?' I wondered to myself as I sat in the dressing room waiting area in Victoria's Secret waiting on Alice and Rosalie. I had already bought what I needed and some things that I wanted to drive Carlisle crazy with from in here. Those two on the other hand, were taking forever and kept coming out and asking me what I thought about the lingerie they had on. I told them that all of it was lovely but I really didn't want to see what they would be wearing while being intimate with Jasper and Emmett. They all are my kids after all. Speaking of kids, I'm worried about Edward. He was acting really strange when he came in from supposedly hunting, I thought to myself. I knew he hadn't been hunting because his eye color was the same. So, if he wasn't out hunting, what was he doing? Only one thing comes to mind, Bella Swan. I wonder if he went to see her and she turned him down. Or did he go to see her but change his mind about talking to her? I will have to find out when I get home or else it is going to drive me crazy. Sometimes I wish I had his mind-reading ability. It would save me a lot of time and trouble. However, I'm glad I don't at times like this because I definitely don't want to know what those girls are thinking about even if I can hear them talking. It is weird that Edward can't read Bella's mind. I wonder why not? I wonder if Alice has had a vision about any of this. Surely, she wouldn't keep something like that from us, especially Edward. I will have to talk to Carlisle about it and see if he has any theories. Edward seems so sure that he is evil and doesn't deserve to be happy. He couldn't be more wrong. He is the sweetest, kindest, thoughtful person/vampire I know. I must help him through this as much as a mother can. I was brought out of my thoughts by my daughter's angelic voice.

"Mom, are you with us?" Alice and Rosalie were both staring at me.

"Yeah, did you get what you needed and wanted?" I asked even though I really didn't want to know.

"Yep, now let's go to Hot Topic. I want to check out their night club clothes because I think we all should go to Seattle for the 4th of July." Alice said pulling me along.

"Me, too." Rosalie chimed in.

"Why do you want us to go to Seattle?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Because mom, all the night clubs will be hopping and there will be some awesome firework shows out over the water." Alice and Rosalie tell me while rolling their eyes at me.

"Well then, Hot Topic here we come." I said laughing at them.

**BPOV**

"So, where to first ladies?" I asked them as we entered the mall.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret." They both chimed in.

"Why are we going there?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. I thought we were here to get some night club outfits.

"Because we all need some hot and sexy lingerie." Jessica tells me.

"Yeah, you never know when we might need it." Angela chimes in.

"You planning on getting lucky while we're there?" I asked them giving them a sly look.

"NO!" They both said blushing. I giggled at them.

"Sure, sure. I think you two have got something up your sleeve. Like maybe wanting to get Mike and Eric a little hot and bothered while we are there with no parental supervision." I say to them as I begin to walk towards the store.

"No, um, well, I don't know. Maybe." Was all they both could say and they began to giggle.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I pulled them along.

We were giggling as we started into the store and not paying attention to where we were going, when we almost bumped into three women that were giggling as they came out.

"Excuse us." The one with long brown hair said, smiling at me.

"No problem." I said looking at her in the eyes and my breath caught.

Those eyes. Were they gold? The same color gold as Edward and Dr. Cullen? I turned to say something else to her so that I could get another look at her eyes but she wasn't there and neither were the other two ladies. I must be imagining things. Get a grip on yourself Swan.

We walked around the store gathering up a bunch of bras, panties, corsets, garters, pajamas, lingerie, and any other stuff we could get our hands on and went into the dressing room.

"Bella, what do you think about this little red number I've got on?" Jessica asked me as she twirled in front of the three mirrors.

"I think Mike would be slobbering all over himself if he saw you in that. What do you think about this black lace bra and panty set I've got on with this garter?" I ask her.

"I love it. I may have to get me a set like that as well. And Mike is not the reason I'm getting this." She tells me going back into her dressing room.

"Yeah, right." I say as she shuts the door.

"Bells, what do you think about this black satin nightgown?" Angela asks coming out of her dressing room.

"Wow, I think that looks gorgeous on you. Eric would have a fit if he saw that on you." I say to her as I look at the nightgown.

"You think so? You don't think it is too plain?" She asks while looking at herself in the mirrors.

"Nope, I think it is just enough to get his blood pumping." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"I hope so." She said to herself not thinking I heard her.

"Ha, I knew it. You do want to be with Eric." I said looking at the 'Oh Crap, I'm busted' expression on her face.

"Can we just finish shopping please so we can go somewhere else?" She said going back into her dressing room with a red face.

"Yeah, but you know I think we ought to get the boys something. They did put us in charge of their wardrobe and that includes the unmentionables as well." I say going back into my dressing room.

"They would kill us if we came home with some sexy underwear for them." Jessica said from the next room.

"Yeah, but it would be funny as hell." Angela said from her room.

We started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of the boys in sexy underwear. Obviously we were going to be on the lookout for some sexy underwear to get the boys, or at least I was. Once we had decided on what we all were getting we went to the front of the store and checked out.

"Where to next ladies?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"Why don't we go put these bags in the car and we'll figure it out on the way?" They both said ready to drop their bags.

"That sounds great because I don't want to have to carry around these six bags while I try to shop." I said turning with them to go to the car.

"So, what store do we go and raid next?" I asked as we closed the trunk on the car.

"I don't know. Who has good night club clothes?" Angela asked.

"Hot Topic has some really cool stuff. Let's go there and see what we can find." Jessica replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Hot Topic here we come." I said grabbing their arms and pulling them back towards the entrance of the mall.

**AlicePOV**

We finally made it to Hot Topic after mom stopping in Thomas Kinkade Gallery, Williams-Sonoma, and Things Remembered. It was like I was in heaven. They had mini-skirts, tank tops, busters', high heels, leather pants, tight pants, jewelry, and every other thing a girl could dream of. They also had stuff for guys as well. 'I'm going to have to get my Jasper something', I thought to myself. As I wandered around the store gathering up things to try on, I started to think about my brother, Edward, and how I haven't told him any of what I have seen. I have been trying really hard to think of other things when he is around. I think he would go off the deep end if he knew what I had seen, that Bella is too become a vampire and by his hand. It is what will save her life in the end. He will also start to date her soon, but he doesn't know that either. I know that he went to her house last night and sat in her tree. I also know that he thought he was busted when she sat up and said his name. I haven't said a word to anyone about this because I want him to open up to us on his terms not ours. I just don't know how I'm going to deal with this or how to even to begin to approach it. Mom would be like, 'Oh, I have to help him", dad would analyze it too much, Rose and Emmett would be like 'What's the big damn deal?', and Jasper wouldn't be able to deal with all of the emotions that everyone would be putting off. So, for now I'm on my own. I was brought back to reality by the sound of my mom's voice.

"Alice? Honey, are you alright? Did you have a vision?" She was asking in that fast, vampire mom voice.

"No mom, I'm fine and I didn't have a vision. I was thinking about if I really wanted to try on this top with this skirt." I said only partly lying to her.

"Well, I think you should try it on just to see if you like it or not." She said none the wiser.

"Come on Alice, I think we have got enough stuff to start with." Rosalie said heading towards the dressing rooms.

So, we all three went into the dressing rooms, picked rooms closest to the mirrors, and began trying on clothes. We would come out and model for the other two so that we could give our opinions on what the other one was trying on. We had a blast. Even mom was getting into it and dad was going to have a fit over some of the stuff she was going to get. Ugh, I don't want to think about that. I had put on this black leather bustier with pink skulls on it, a pair of black leather pants, and some pink 6 inch heels and went out to look at myself in the mirrors. 'Damn, I look hot', I thought to myself. There was another girl looking at herself in the mirrors as well. She had her back to me but I could see that she had on a hot pink tank top with skulls and crossbones on it, with a hot pink bra on underneath, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of black heels. She looked awesome from what I could tell she was looking down.

"Wow that is a really awesome outfit." I tell her.

"Thanks. I'm trying to put together some outfits for this important trip me and some friends have coming up in a couple of weeks." She tells me still looking down at her outfit.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, I think that outfit is a definite." I say as I begin to do a twirl in front of the mirrors to get the full effect of my outfit.

"I think so too. I also think that your outfit is a definite and will drive your boyfriend or any boy crazy." She says looking up and looking at me.

"Thank you. My name is Alice." I say as I turn to look at her and my breath caught in my chest.

"Nice to meet you Alice, my name is Bella, Bella Swan." She said holding her hand out to shake mine.


	16. Chapter 15: Edward

**Well, here is the next chapter in my story. I do apologize for the wait but as I had said in my Author's note, I had family and some friends come into town and I have been on vacation. This chapter is Edward's point of view on everything to give you a sense of what all he is feeling as well. As always, I would like to Thank all of you for your constant support and reviews..Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next one up. I love y'all to pieces! PLT!**

**All characters, names, and places belong to the rightful owners...I only own the story!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I took off running at full speed to get away from Bella's house. I had all of these thoughts and questions going through my mind. Why was she dreaming about me? What am I supposed to be saving her from? How was she going to take to me being a vampire? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her? How would I deal with that? How was I going to approach her without killing her? How would I deal with losing her to her condition? Would I ever consider changing her? No, definitely not was the answer to that question. I wouldn't condemn her to this kind of life. I needed to go home and talk to my dad about all of this. By the time I realized I needed to talk to him, I had run almost all the way to the Canadian border. On the way home, I realized that I had told mom and dad that I was going hunting but I hadn't. I really wasn't in the mood to feed and I wasn't all that thirsty anyway. Maybe they won't notice. 'Yeah right, mom misses nothing.' I thought to myself with a small chuckle. I couldn't ask for a better mother or father.

I arrived back at the house at around 5:00 a.m. I stopped just at the edge of the woods and listened to everyone's thoughts so that I could determine where everyone was and which way I wanted to go in. Dad was in his office looking over some patient files. Rose and Emmett were in their room. Alice and Jasper were in the study, and mom was in the living room reading. So, I decided to go in through the living room since it was the safest. Mom would just want to know how my hunting went and she won't ask me a hundred questions, unlike my sister. I knew Alice would know that I was home because I could hear her thoughts. '_No reason in trying to sneak in, I know you're home but I'm not going to start in on you, at least not at this moment.'_ was what she was thinking and I was thankful for that. I entered into the house and saw my mom sitting on the couch looking as lovely as ever. She looked up and smiled at me as I shut the door.

"How was your hunting trip?" She asked putting down the book she was reading.

"Fine, what are you reading?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's this series of books that I heard about called 'The Twilight Saga'. There are four books in the series." She tells me holding up the book so I could see the cover.

"Which one are you on?" I asked her.

"I just started the first one. It's really good." She tells me with a smile.

"Well then, I will let you get back to it. I'm going to go up to my room." I tell her giving her a kiss on the head.

"Alright son, I love you." She says picking her book back up.

As I walked towards the stairs, I heard Alice's frustrated thoughts at her clothing. _'I seriously need some new clothes. Which means Shopping Trip. I'm going to go and get mom and Rose so that we can go to Olympia.' _Great an all day shopping trip with those two is all mom needs. I better give her some fair warning. I turn back around and walk over to the couch.

"Um, mom?" I say as quietly as possible.

"Yes son, what is it?" She asks looking at me.

"I just thought I should warn you that I just heard Alice getting frustrated at her wardrobe and she is planning an all day shopping trip for you, her, and Rose today in Olympia." I tell her.

"Great. Just what I need is to have to go shopping with those two. They'll kill me, figuratively speaking." She says with a sigh.

"Thanks for letting me know." She tells me just as we hear Alice go and knock on Rose's door.

"You're welcome and good luck." I tell her as I turn and run up the stairs to my room.

I shut my door and headed over to my desk where I kept my journal. I grabbed it and a pencil and made my way over to the couch by the big bay window. I thought that if I wrote down all that I was feeling and the questions I had that maybe it would help me understand my feelings better and get some answers. I started from the first time I had bumped into Bella and how I felt an immediate connection to her. I continued on to the next time I saw her, which was at my father's office, and how all I wanted to do was take her in my arms. I also wrote about sitting outside her window and watching her sleep and how extremely happy it made me feel when she called out my name. I also wrote how it upset me to learn her fate and how empty and lonely I felt when I'm not near her. I stopped writing for a little while and just stared out the window trying to process all of this. How lovely everything was this time of year, the green leaves, mom's flowers, the water running in the small creek behind our house, but none of it held in comparison to Bella. I decided I would go and talk to dad because we were the only ones home. I needed to talk about this because I am at a loss on what to do. As I walked down the hall towards his office, I could hear his thoughts and they sounded troubled.

'_How am I going to tell her this new information?' _

'_She will be so upset maybe even hysterical when she learns that there is more to her condition.'_

'_I can't believe they didn't discover this years ago.'_

'_This is going to shorten her time of life.'_

'_And her parents, they are going to be so upset. Possible even want to sue the other doctor and they have every right to do so. Had her previous doctor discovered this, he may have been able to do some corrective surgery and we could avoid all of this.'_

He sounded extremely upset. I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward." He said sounding as stressed as his thoughts did.

"Hi dad, you got a minute?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"Sure son. What's on your mind?" He asked me as he closed the file he had been looking at and placed it in his top drawer.

"Bella, the fact that I am in love with her, the fact that she is human and I am a vampire, the fact that she is dying and it is killing me, and the fact that I want to be with her." I tell him with a sigh as I flop down on the couch.

"Well, that is a lot to have on your mind at one time. I think we should take each concern one at a time. So, let's start with the fact that you are in love with her. How do you know its love and not just infatuation with her because of the way she smells to you?" He asks me as he sits down in his chair behind his desk.

"I will admit that she does smell absolutely wonderful but it is not just about that anymore. Last night when I was supposed to go hunting, I went to her house and sat outside her window and watched her sleep. While I was there, I took a couple of deep breathes and at first it was very hard not to just leap through the window and bite her but after a while, I was able to tolerate it. Then she was having a bad dream and she called out my name, like for me to save her. I think it was in that moment that I realized that I loved her. I want to be with her, hold her, kiss her, protect her, make her happy, and I don't think that her scent will be a big issue anymore."

"Love is a powerful thing, son. You learn that you are able to do the impossible when you love someone. I think that it is wonderful that you have found someone to love. It also sounds like she has made a connection with you as well." He tells me with a smile. '_I knew there was more to her than meets the eye_.'

"What was that thought all about dad?" I ask him with a puzzled look on my face.

"Oh nothing, let's continue _(I have to be careful with my thoughts)_. I can see why you are concerned about her being human and you being a vampire but if you will recall your mother and I were in the same relationship. I loved your mother and her scent had the same pull on me like Bella's does you but we made it work until I changed her. What has you so concerned about that? Do you think she will freak out when she finds out what you are? Do you think she will want you to change her? Would you be able to do something like that if she asked?" He asks me with a hopeful look on his face.

"I know that you and mom had a human/vampire relationship for a while and that it all worked out in the end but I don't feel the same way you do about this life. I am grateful that you saved my life but I don't know that I could condemn her to this life. I am concerned with the fact that she may totally flip out when she finds out what we are and if she did, I wouldn't bother her again. I am worried that she would ask me to change her to save her life since she is dying and I don't think I would be able to do that even though it would kill me to lose her." I tell him running my hand through my hair.

"_(He is right about her dying, just sooner than we had expected.)_ Well, I see your point but what if she wants you to change her because she wants to be with you forever and it is not just about saving her life. Granted I have only met her once but she is a very special young lady. She is someone that I can see wanting to be one of our kind so that she can be with you and us forever. She has already noticed our eyes and the way you froze up when you were in front of her. I don't think she would flip out as bad as you think she would. I actually think her reaction to learning what we are would surprise you. I think if it came down to it, you would make the right decision on what to do." He tells me with another smile.

"What do you mean she is going to die sooner than we expected?" I ask him with panic in my voice. I can't lose her before I even get a chance to try and be with her.

"Edward, you know that I can't discuss that with you. _(Wow, he is looking for any kind of information in my mind about her. I'm really going to have to be careful.)_" He says with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, okay, you are right, I am trying to find out all that I can before I actually try and talk to her. I don't want to be blindsided by anything." I tell him calmly.

"I know that son, but I'm bound by patient/doctor confidentiality. If I could tell you I would and know that I am going to do all that I can for her. Especially since she has your heart and that is precious to me." He tells me as he gets up from his chair and comes to sit with me on the couch.

"I know you will dad and I appreciate it. I just want to be able to have a chance with her before it is taken away. I really do love her and want to be with her." I tell him leaning my head back on the couch.

"Well, then I think you have just answered your own questions. You need to confront her, ask her out on a date, get a feel for if you think she will be able to handle the fact that you are a vampire, and then go from there. You need to take things one step at a time." He says patting me on the knee.

"Thanks dad, I knew that you would be able to help me figure this out. I just had all of this bunched up in my mind and I couldn't make heads or tails out of it." I tell him as I start to get up off the couch.

"You are most welcome and that is what I am here for. If I can be of any further help please come and talk to me. You know that you can talk to your mom as well. She will give you some good advice also." He says as he returns to his chair at his desk.

"Yeah, I know she would and I may just do that sometime soon." I say as I hear the car pull into the garage.

"Sounds like mom and the girls are back from their shopping trip." I tell him reaching for the door.

"I hope those two didn't kill your mother." He says walking out of the door to go and help bring in all the packages.

I was left alone in his office and I turned and moved towards his desk. I opened the drawer that contained the file that he had been looking at and that had him so upset. It was Bella's patient file. I took a deep breath and opened it. I began reading quickly because I could hear them coming into the house. I got about halfway through when I found what had him so upset. I couldn't believe what I was reading. It couldn't be possible. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I heard Alice's thoughts, _'I can't believe we ran into Bella today at the mall. She is so pretty and she does smell good. She would make an awesome sister and wife for Edward. I have wanted him to find someone for so long and now that he has I think he should pursue her.'_ I put the file away and immediately went to find my sister so that I could find out all that happened and all that was said.

"Alice?" I called out as I came out of my father's office.

"Up here in my closet Edward." She called back. I should have known.

"How was your shopping trip?" I asked her as I entered her room.

"It was fabulous, but why don't you just ask me about Bella since that is why you are in here." She says to me with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay, what happened?" I ask her.

"Well, we were at Hot Topic getting some clothes to wear out to some nightclubs 4th of July weekend because we are all going to Seattle, when I bumped into her. She was there trying on some clothes because her and her band are going to be in Seattle that same weekend meeting up with a manager and possibly performing." She tells me all excited.

"What do you mean she is going to be in Seattle that weekend, without her dad?" I asked starting to feel extremely nervous.

"Just what I said, she and her band are going for the whole weekend but her dad said that they had to have bodyguards in order for her to go. Isn't that awesome? We will definitely have to go and listen to them play. I gave her my email address because I told her that I was going to be there that same weekend and she is going to email me to let me know where they are going to be playing. Aren't you excited? This will be the perfect time for you two to talk and stuff." She tells me bouncing up and down now.

"I don't know about all of that but it will give me a chance to make sure nothing happens to her. Obviously she knows that we are related since your email is ." I tell her with a sigh.

"Edward, will you loosen up a little. Everything will be fine. Yes, she knows that Rose and I are your sisters and she met mom too. You should be thanking me." She says starting to pout.

"Thank you, Alice." I say giving her a hug.

"You're welcome." She says returning the hug.

I turn and go out of her room and return to mine to think about all of this new information my sister has just given me and the information I had just read in her file. Looks like we are going to Seattle 4th of July weekend and it would seem that this is going to be my prime opportunity to talk to Bella. I just hope that I don't make the wrong move and scare her off.


	17. Chapter 16: Meeting Alice, Rose, & Esme

**Well, here is the next chapter to the story..Thank you all for being so patient and understanding..I'm already working on the next chapter, which will be from Charlie's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all of your support.**

**As always all names, places, etc... belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot. Happy Reading! Please review**

**

* * *

**

**Andy's POV**

I woke up early this morning, even though I had been up late at the club with the band. They had done extremely well and had pulled in over $5,000 for the evening. They were on their way to making it big and I couldn't be happier for them. I went downstairs to my office and turned on my computer and then I went to make some coffee while it booted up. I returned to my desk with a bagel and some coffee and sat down. I had some new emails and one was from Bella Swan. I was excited to read this email as I had sent her an invitation for her and her band to come to Seattle 4th of July weekend. I opened it up and began reading her message. I was glad to see that they were excited about coming to Seattle in a couple of weeks and that their parents were going to let them. The only stipulation her father had was that they have bodyguards while they were here. I totally understood her father's demand and that wouldn't be a problem. I hit the reply button and wrote her back.

_Dear Bella,_

_I was so glad to hear that you received my invitation and that y'all accepted. I totally understand where your father is coming from and the bodyguards won't be an issue, so tell your father that I will have some of the best in the business with all of you at all times. I will make all the arrangements and will send a car for you, your friends, and your equipment on Thursday, July 2__nd__ and y'all can let your parents know that I will have you safely back the following Monday, July 6__th__. I can't wait to see you again, talk business and hopefully get the ball rolling for your band. Parmalee will be performing both Friday and Saturday night at Fenix Underground and I will probably have y'all perform that Saturday night before them. I will send you an email once everything is finalized._

_Andy_

I hit the send button feeling confident that I had said all I needed to. Now to call and make arrangements for the hotels, cars, and bodyguards so I can send Bella the information. I have a couple of people in mind that would be perfect; they are the best in the business. So, I decided to make the phone call.

"Hello."

"James, its Andy."

"Oh, hi Andy. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Listen, I may have a job for you and Laurent. You interested?"

"What kind of job?" "I have some potential musicians coming into town and they are going to need bodyguards. You know like when they go to the club, shopping, or anywhere else they decide to go, I'll just need you two to be close by and keep watch basically."

"When do you need us?"

"It will be from July 2nd to July 6th is when they are going to be here. I'm sending a car for them on that Thursday. Do you think that you two would be able to do it?"

"Sure, no problem. I can even drive the car or go with the driver to get them if you would like. Where are they coming from and how many are there?"

"That would be great, there are six of them and they are coming from Forks. I will let you know about the car situation in a couple of days."

"No problem, consider it done and we will talk about price later."

"That sounds great. Thanks a lot James."

"No worries Andy. I will talk to you soon."

**APOV**

I just stood there staring at her when she said her name and extended her hand for me to shake. This is the girl my brother is in love with, the human. Isn't she beautiful and polite? She looked at me for a moment like I was crazy and then she got this look of realization on her face. It was like she recognized me because of my gold eyes and knew who I was related to. Shit, what was I going to do? Think Alice, think fast. Screw it, too late now to do anything, might as well go with it.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice Cullen." I said as I took her hand in mine and shook it.

She looked at me all wide eyed and said "Nice to meet you, are you any relation to Edward and Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward is my brother and Dr. Cullen is my father. Well, he is my foster dad and Edward is my adopted sibling."

"Oh, I see. Are you here shopping by yourself?" She asked looking around. Obviously she wanted to know if he was here also.

"No, I'm here with my mom and my other sister, Rosalie."

"Well, at least you have some other women's insight into shopping. It is always to have girl time."

At that moment, Rose came out of her dressing room with a black lace buster, black leather pants and heels on to show me. I thought Bella's eyes were going to pop out of her sockets when she saw her. Great, just great.

"Hey Alice, what do you think of this for one of the outfits for the 4th of July Seattle weekend?" She asked as she came out and realized I was talking to someone.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't let my sister steer you away from that outfit. It looks awesome on you." She said smiling at Bella not knowing who she was. I thought I saw Bella blush a little.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan. She is a patient of dad's and she bumped into Edward the other day." All she could do was stare at Bella.

"She is going to be in Seattle the 4th of July weekend also with her band and possibly performing at one of the night clubs there. I was just fixing to give her my email address so she could let me know where and when so we could go listen since the family is going to be there as well." I continued to tell her.

"Absolutely. It is nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you Rose or would you prefer Rosalie?"

"No, Rose is fine. You should definitely get that outfit then."

"I was thinking it would be a good for the club or possibly a stage outfit."

"You will have all the boys panting after you that is for sure." We both tell her and she blushes again. How cute is she. She definitely belongs with Edward.

"Hey Bella are you about ready to go?" One of her friends called out to her.

"Yeah, let me change. Well it was nice to meet you both and I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Oh Bella, my email is acullen at gmail, be sure to email me with the information."

"I will and thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, see you soon." Rose and I hurriedly changed our clothes, checked out and went to tell mom.

"Mom, guess who we just bumped into in the dressing room at Hot Topic?" We said at the same time.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan."

"What? Why is she here?"

"She is getting clothes for a trip to Seattle for the 4th of July weekend. She and her band is going to be there and possibly performing at one of the clubs there."

"Really, that is very interesting. Now it looks like we are definitely going."

About that time I saw Bella and her friends come out of the store. They were laughing about something but Bella had this look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out. I was sure it had something to do with us.

"There she is mom. Isn't she lovely?"

"Hey Bella, come and meet our mom."

"Alice what are you doing?"

"I want you to meet her, mom. She is perfect for Edward."

She casually told her friends to sit tight for just a minute and walked towards us. She was just staring at the three of us.

"Bella, this is our mom, Esme."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you."

"Call me Esme, please and it is nice to meet you as well. I've heard good things about you from my husband and your father. Alice and Rose tell me you are in a band and that y'all are going to Seattle."

"Yes ma'am. It is my band and we are going to talk to a manager and possibly perform that weekend."

"Well, that is a coincidence because that is the same weekend we will be there."

"Yes, Alice told me that, so I'm going to email her the information so that y'all can come."

"Well, we would love to hear you and your band perform and we look forward to seeing you there. Now we must get going. Enjoy the rest of your day, dear and we will see you soon."

"You enjoy your evening as well. Goodbye Esme, Alice, and Rose."

When she had walked away and was with her friends again walking towards the exit of the mall, I turned to my mom and said "I told you she was lovely."

"Yes she is and I can see why Edward is taken with her."

"I like her already." Rose said watching Bella walk away.

"Well girls, I think we need to get home and tell everyone about what has transpired here today."

"I totally agree and Edward is going to flip when he finds this out."

And with that being said, we turned to leave the mall. I was trying to see a vision of how Edward was going to react to all of this before we got home but no matter how I spun it, he was going to freak out at first. Great, that's all I need to deal with is a spastic brother when I get home. Hopefully Jasper will be close by and will be able to calm him down.

**BPOV**

I just stood there staring at this girl in front of me that had just complimented my outfit with my hand stuck out for her to shake but I couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were those same gold eyes that I had seen looking at me before but on someone else. She must think I'm crazy. Maybe that is why she hadn't shook my hand and I can't say as I blame her, would you? About that time she put her hand in mine, it was as cold as ice, and shook it formally introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Alice Cullen." She says shaking my hand and smiling at me. Surely she is related to Dr. Cullen and Edward. Oh, please let her be related to Edward. So, I decide to ask her.

"Nice to meet you, are you any relation to Edward and Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Edward is my brother and Dr. Cullen is my father. Well, he is my foster dad and Edward is my adopted sibling." She says to me with a smile on her face and a sparkle in those gold eyes. Oh, how I love those eyes, but if they are adopted then how can they have the same eyes? Maybe it's contacts.

"Oh, I see. Are you here shopping by yourself?" I ask her looking around to see if Edward is here with her. I don't know why I all of the sudden started feeling anxious but I did and I so hoped he was here with her.

"No, I'm here with my mom and my other sister, Rosalie."

"Well, at least you have some other women's insight into shopping. It is always to have girl time." Damn, that's too bad. I would've so loved to see him again. About that time, I heard a girl call out to her.

"Hey Alice, what do you think of this for one of the outfits for the 4th of July Seattle weekend?" She was asking as she came out of her dressing room. She was one of the most beautiful people I think I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, she was pale like all the others and she had those same eyes, which were now focused on me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't let my sister steer you away from that outfit. It looks awesome on you." She said smiling at me.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan. She is a patient of dad's and she bumped into Edward the other day." Alice tells her as I extend my hand out to shake her hand as well, but she just stood there staring at me.

"She is going to be in Seattle the 4th of July weekend also with her band and possibly performing at one of the night clubs there. I was just fixing to give her my email address so she could let me know where and when so we could go listen since the family is going to be there as well." Alice continued to tell her.

"Absolutely, it is nice to meet you Bella." She said as she took my hand to shake it and hers was as cold as Alice's. Maybe it's just these dressing rooms because I am a little chilly myself.

"Nice to meet you, Rose or would you prefer Rosalie?" I ask her shaking her hand. She has those same lovely eyes. I don't get it but at least his sisters didn't act like statues around me, like Edward has. I still don't understand why he did that either.

"No, Rose is fine. You should definitely get that outfit then."

"I was thinking it would be a good for the club or possibly a stage outfit."

"You will have all the boys panting after you, that's for sure." I blush a little as they say this because I am still a little self conscious. About that time Jessica calls out to me.

"Hey Bella, you about ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me change. Well it was nice to meet you both and I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Oh Bella, my email is acullen at gmail, be sure to email me with the information."

"I will and thanks for the advice."

I went back into the changing room to change and to try and get my thoughts together. I didn't need Jessica and Angela noticing something was going on and then us having to play 100 questions on the way home. Why was I even obsessing over them and their eyes? I hardly knew them. I grabbed my outfits and went out to meet Jessica and Angela.

"Hey girls, did you find your outfits?"

"Yep, we found outfits, shoes, and jewelry. We also found these shirts and leather pants for the guys. How about you, did you find your outfits?"

"Yes, and I want to see if I can find Jacob something to wear and then we are good to go."

I looked around for a little bit and I finally decided on a pair of black pants with chains and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. We all three checked out and was laughing about the amount of bags we had as we left the store. I immediately started to look around when we got outside the store. I must be crazy. As we began walking towards the mall exit, I heard someone call my name. I stopped and turned to see Alice.

"Hey Bella, come and meet our mom." She called out to me as I started toward them. Why does she want me to meet their mom? Well, if I was here with my mom, I would want them to meet her as well.

"Bella, this is our mom, Esme." Alice says to me as I approach.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you." I say extending my hand out to shake hers.

"Call me Esme, please and it is nice to meet you as well. I've heard good things about you from my husband and your father. Alice and Rose tell me you are in a band and that y'all are going to Seattle." She says as she takes my hand to shake it and hers is as cold as ice as well. She is so sweet and she has those same eyes. It has to be contacts.

"Yes ma'am. It is my band and we are going to talk to a manager and possibly perform that weekend."

"Well, that is a coincidence because that is the same weekend we will be there."

"Yes, Alice told me that, so I'm going to email her the information so that y'all can come."

"Well, we would love to hear you and your band perform and we look forward to seeing you there. Now we must get going. Enjoy the rest of your day, dear and we will see you soon."

"You enjoy your evening as well. Goodbye Esme, Alice, and Rose."

As I turned back around to head back to Jessica and Angela, I thought I could hear them talking about me and Edward but I can't be sure. When I got back to the girls, they were looking at me with these strange looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?"

"Yeah, why was Alice Cullen calling you over to meet their mom?" Great here we go with the questions, this is what I was trying to avoid.

"I ran into Alice and Rose in the dressing room and they were complimenting me on one of the outfits I was trying on and we just got to talking about the band and Seattle. Turns out that they are going to be there that same weekend and want to come and hear us perform. Pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah, that is cool and strange. The Cullen's usually keep to themselves. Well, most of them do, Alice is just out there." Jessica tells me as we leave the building and head to the car.

"I don't know that I have ever seen them talk to anyone else besides each other at school." Angela says to me as we reach the car and put the bags in the trunk.

"Huh, I don't know." Was all I could say, I sure as hell couldn't tell them about this little fantasy or infatuation I had going on with Edward. They would think I was crazy and maybe I am.

"All the bags fit in the trunk, I don't believe it." I said as we shut the trunk to get in the car.

"I know I was sure we had bought out the entire mall from the looks of those bags." Angela said and we all started to laugh.

"I better call dad and let him know we are on our way back." I pulled out my cell and realized it was going on 6:00. I hope he isn't freaking out. I dialed his cell number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Hi Bells, y'all enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way home now. I didn't realize it was so late."

"That's okay; I'm actually still at the office." He has a strange sound in his voice and I pick up on that immediately.

"Everything ok, dad?"

"Huh, oh yeah, we have just had some unexplained animal attacks and some disappearances in the past couple of days and we are trying to figure it out."

"Oh, you want me to bring you something to eat when I get back into town?"

"No, why don't you and the girls go to the diner and have some dinner and I will get something on the way home because I don't know how late I'm going to be."

"Alright then, be safe and I will call you when we get back into town."

"Sounds good, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." And with that being said the phone went silent. As I put my phone back in my pocket, I noticed that both of the girls were looking at me.

"Is everything alright with your dad, Bella?" They both asked me.

"Yeah, he is just working late. He has some unsolved cases that they are trying to get figured out. He said for us to go and eat dinner at the diner when we got back into town."

"Oh, alright then, dinner at the diner it is." Jessica said as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Forks.


	18. Chapter 17: Charlie

**Well here it is Charlie's POV..This one is longer than any of the others because once I got started everything he wanted to say just came pouring out :) I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the support you all have given me. I hope to have the next one up soon but this coming weekend is Labor Day weekend so we will see how that goes! As always please review it as I treasure all of your words. Hugs and Loves!**

**As always all names, places, music, and etc... are property of their rightful owners. I just own the plot.

* * *

**

**Charlie's POV**

I got up around 4 a.m. because I needed to be at the station around 5 a.m. We have had a lot of unexplained disappearances and animal attacks and I needed to try and figure out what was going on. Which meant that I was going to have to spend some of the day out in the woods. I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for work. As I came out of the bathroom, I stopped at Bella's bedroom door and listened. All was quiet so, I barely opened the door to check on her.

Bella was sound asleep and from what I could see of her face, from the glow of the lamp, she was sleeping peacefully. I stood there watching my little girl sleep for a few minutes thinking to myself just how lucky I am to have her in my life and that I was going to find a way to save her. Her life couldn't be over just as she was beginning to live it and her dreams were so close to coming true. There had to be a solution to this problem and I was determined that I was going to find one and quick. I already had my suspicions on how I was going to be able to do that as well. I knew that she didn't have much longer, maybe a couple of years and that is just unacceptable. I stole one more quick glance at my angel resting peacefully and I quietly shut the door and went downstairs.

I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and to write Bella a note. I had told her the night before that I was going in to work early but I still wanted to leave my little girl a note.

_Bella,_

_Good morning sweetheart. I just wanted to remind you that I will be late tonight so, if you want to go out for dinner go ahead. I also wanted to tell you to have a great day and to stay out of trouble, not that you would ever get into any (ha-ha). If you need me for anything call the station and if I'm not there call my cell. I love you, Bells._

_Dad_

I left the note on the kitchen table as I knew that would be the first place she would go when she got up. I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the drainer then I turned and left the house, after double checking that she was locked in tight. I constantly worry about her. As I got in my cruiser, I started thinking about her and the others going to Seattle next week. I was scared to death to let her go off that far without me around. I would have agreed to let her go without the bodyguards had she thrown a fit but she didn't and it did make me feel better. I hope Andy agrees with me. I suddenly realized that I was already pulling into the parking lot of the police station; I guess you can drive while your mind is otherwise occupied.

I got out of the cruiser and went inside to see my deputy, Steve Martin, sitting behind his desk already. I wonder when he got here. These cases were bothering him just as much as they were me. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at me. He is such a great friend and deputy.

"Good morning, Steve. What time did you get here?" I asked returning his smile and making my way to my desk.

"Good morning, Chief. I got here around 4 a.m. I was anxious to get started on some of these cases. I made the coffee already, would you like a cup?" He tells me getting up from his desk.

"Jeez Steve, that is early and I thought I was anxious. Sure, I would love a cup of coffee. Lord knows we are going to need it today." I say to him as I take my jacket off and hang it on the back of my chair.

"I know we are and I've been thinking that since we are going to have to go out into the woods today that maybe we ought to call in some of your friends from La Push to help us out." He tells me as he is pouring me a cup of coffee and him another.

"That is a good idea, the more eyes we have the more area we can cover. I think I will give Billy a call and see if he can't get some guys together and meet us here around 10:00 or so." I tell him taking the cup of coffee from him and sitting down in my chair.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I really want to figure out what in the hell is going on around here. We usually don't have any trouble and now all of the sudden in the past month we are having attacks and disappearances, something is not right." He tells me as he goes back to his desk.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I say to him as I grab my own pile of unsolved cases.

We sat quietly through the first part of the morning just reading the cases, making notes, drinking coffee and occasionally bouncing ideas off of each other. Some of the people attacked had been attacked by a rabid fox and were in the hospital undergoing a series of rabies shots. However, some of these people that had been attacked only had two bite marks on them but they couldn't remember who or what had attacked them. This bothered me because the marks looked like puncture wounds from fangs and the only thing that I knew for sure of that had fangs like that were bats. However, I had heard the rumors of other beings, shall we say, with these same type of fangs but they usually didn't let their victim live. Oh, how I wish the rumors were true, then I might have a solution for my little angel. I needed to do some research privately because if anyone found out what I was thinking then they would think that I am crazy and maybe I am. I should talk to Billy about it. I know the Quileute's have legends and stories and just maybe one of those can help me. Around 9:30 a.m. the phone in the office began to ring, bringing me out of my thoughts and I wondered who was calling this early and what could have possibly happened this early in the morning. So, I answered the phone.

"Forks PD, Chief Swan speaking. How may I help you?" Steve gave me a smirk because he thought it was funny how serious I sounded when I answered the phone at work.

"Hey dad, it's me." Said the sweetest voice I had ever heard and at that moment I began to worry.

"Oh, hiya Bells. Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" I asked her going into full blown dad mode.

"No, I'm fine. The girls want to go shopping today and they want to go to Olympia. I just wanted to call and check with you first." She tells me as I hear her giggle at me. Thank goodness nothing is wrong.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine. I'm going to be really late tonight anyway. So, you go ahead and go shopping. You're not taking your truck are you?" I ask her because she doesn't need to drive that thing off that far.

"No, that thing is a gas guzzler. We're going in Jessica's car." She tells me. She always thinks ahead so that I won't worry.

"Alright then, have fun. Call me when you get there and again when you are on your way home. I'll have my cell with me." I tell her as we get ready to hang up.

"Okay dad, I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. You girls be careful." And with that being said the phone went silent.

'So, the girls are going to go shopping today, I guess it is a good thing I gave her that credit card,' I thought to myself. I must have had a smile or a certain look on my face because Steve was just smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing chief, it's just that when you talk to Bella you get this goofy look on your face and I think it is cool."

"Agh, get back to the case files, while I call Billy."

"Yes sir, Chief Swan, right away."

I gave him an official police look and he just smiled at me and went back to work. I looked at the clock and it was 10:00 on the dot. So, I picked up the phone to call Billy. After about the fifth ring, I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Black residence, you got Jake on the line."

"Hey Jake, its Charlie is your dad around?"

"Hi Charlie, yeah he is in the kitchen, hang on and I will take him the phone."

"Thanks Jake, you behave yourself."

"Yes sir, bye Charlie."

"Hey Charlie, what's going on? You never call me from the station." Billy asked with interest and curiosity in his voice.

"Hey Billy, I was wondering are you, Quil, Harry, and Sam busy today? I've got these cases and Steve and I are going to have to go out in the woods today and we could really use the extra eyes. Also if Jake wants to come he can man the station for us while we are gone."

"Sure sure, let me call them and maybe some other people and we will be there around 11:00. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, thank you Billy. See you soon."

"We will see you in a little bit, Charlie."

When I hung up the phone I told Steve that they were coming and bringing some help. He was glad to hear that. So, we started to get everything together that we would need while we went out to scout the woods. I pinned up the map onto the board so that everyone would be able to see the areas I had marked for where the attacks or disappearances had happened. Those were the areas we were going to focus on first and then if we needed to we would expand out around those areas. Steve gathered up some guns, ammo, coats, walkie talkies, and bottles of water for everyone. Around 11:00, the door opened to the station and in walked Billy, Quil, Jake, Sam, Harry, Jared, Paul and a couple of others that I didn't know very well.

"We are here to report for duty, Chief." Billy said as he came in.

"Thank you all so much for coming to help out with this. There was no way just the two of us was going to be able to do it." I tell them shaking everyone's hand.

"Jake, I need you to stay here and take care of the station. If any emergencies come in just call me on the walkie talkie or my cell."

"I can do that, no problem. What is Bella doing today?"

"She is on her way to Olympia with Jessica and Angela to do some shopping for the Seattle trip next week."

"That's cool, I'm excited about going. I'm glad she invited me."

"I'm glad she did too because at least that way she has someone really close to her with her. But no funny business with my little girl though, do you understand?"

"Don't worry Charlie, I won't let anything happen to her and I would never take advantage of her like that. She is my best friend."

"I know you won't, Jake and thanks."

"Now, I have mapped out the areas where the attacks and disappearances have happened. I think we should split up into two groups of three and a group of four that way we can cover more ground. Each group will have walkie talkies that way if something is found we will have a way to communicate with each other."

"Sounds like a plan, me, Billy, and Harry will be one group." Quil tells me.

"Steve, myself, and Sam will be another group and that leaves Jared, Paul and the other two to be a group." I tell them.

"Let's all head out and please be careful."

After I said that, everyone grabbed the supplies that Steve had gathered up and we headed out to the cars. We all drove out to Route 101 as that is where everything seemed to be happening. We parked on the side of the road and headed into the woods. We had been searching for about an hour and all that any of had found so far were some dead animals and from the looks of some of them they had been out here for a while. My group continued on into the woods and we were coming up on a clearing when I all of the sudden felt this gush of wind on my left side. I turned to look but nothing was there and the leaves on the trees were not moving.

"Steve, Sam, did you guys feel that?" I asked them still looking around for what could have possibly caused it.

"Feel what? I didn't feel anything." Steve replied turning to see what I was looking at.

"Me either, you sure you felt something?" Sam asked looking in my direction.

"I was sure I felt a gush a wind a few minutes ago but the leaves aren't even moving." I tell them still looking around.

"Chief, maybe it was your imagination because you have been stressed out lately between these cases and Bella." Steve tells me.

"Yeah, maybe you are right. Come on, let's keep going." I say as I turn around and head towards the clearing.

As we entered the clearing, I noticed some footprints, human footprints at that. I motion to Steve and Sam to look at what I have just discovered and we spanned out just in case the person was still here. We continued to follow the footprints to the other side of the clearing but they all of the sudden disappeared at the woods. Well hell, I thought maybe we had found something but they must have been from a hiker. We went into the woods on the other side of the clearing and continued to search. The other groups would radio in every so often to let us know that they hadn't found anything either except for some dead animals too. After about 4 hours of searching, we all met back at the cars parked on the side of the road.

"Sorry Charlie, we didn't find anything." Billy tells me.

"Yeah, we didn't either." Paul tells me.

"The only thing we found was some footprints in the clearing but they disappeared back into the woods on the other side." I told them.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Billy asked me.

"I guess let's head back to the station and grab something to eat since it is 3:00 and if Bella finds out I'm skipping lunch she will have my head." I laugh as I get into the car.

We got back to the station around 3:30 p.m. and Jake was sitting behind the counter on the computer with his feet propped up. He jumped when we opened the door and he saw that it was us.

"Hey guys, how did it go? Did you find anything or anyone?" He asked as we all came in and started taking off our jackets.

"No, we found some footprints but that was about it. I guess I'm going to have to figure something else out to be able to solve these cases." I tell him as I go to my desk.

"Well, if you ever need me to run the station again just ask because it was kind of fun." Jake says to me with a smile.

"I will keep that in mind. Would you mind going into town to the diner and grabbing all of us some lunch?" I ask him.

"Sure sure, just write down what all of you want and I will go and get it." He tells me as he gets the car keys from his dad.

So, everyone decided on what they wanted and I gave Jake the list along with enough money to cover it. He arrived back about 30 minutes later with lunch in hand and I let him keep the change. All of us ate our lunch and talked about the trip to Seattle, what was going on in La Push and just things in general. About 5:00 p.m. the station phone rang again and this time Steve answered it. He was talking real serious and asking questions like, where did this happen? At what time did this happen? Is the person alright? I immediately got interested and was looking at him with a puzzled look on my face. As soon as he got off the phone, I asked him what was going on. It would seem that someone else had been attacked in the woods and the man was at the hospital. Great, just great, another attack. I put on my jacket and told everyone that I would talk to them later and I headed to the hospital.

The man at the hospital was fine and I asked him the general questions: 'Where did it happen? What time was it when he got attacked? Did he know who or what had attacked him?' That was the million dollar question, and he said that he could have sworn he felt a gush of wind right before the attack and then it felt like something stung him but when he went to smack at whatever it was, he thought he saw a woman standing in front of him with red eyes but then in a blink of an eye she was gone. That's strange; this is the first person with this kind of information. Maybe whatever bit him was poisonous and he was hallucinating. About that time Dr. Cullen came into the E.R., to check on a patient that had come in having chest pains.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, how are you?"

"Oh, hello Charlie, I'm doing well. How about yourself? Are you feeling ill?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm here on official business."

"Well, that is good. How about Bella? How has she been doing?"

"She is doing well. She is in Olympia shopping with some friends for a trip she has coming up next week."

"Where is she going?"

"She and her band are going to Seattle for the weekend. They are meeting up with a manager to talk music business."

"That sounds really good. I'm sure she will have a good time."

"I'm sure she will too. Well, I have to get back to the station. It was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you, Charlie. Be sure to tell Bella that I said Hello."

"I will."

I got back to the station around 5:45 p.m. and I was beginning to get frustrated with all of this. The man at the hospital had said that he felt a gush of wind before being attacked. I wonder if it was anything like what I felt. He also said he thought he saw a woman with red eyes. Personally, I think he was having a hallucination which was a reaction to whatever had bitten him. I mean a woman with red eyes, how crazy did that sound? I sat back at my desk and looked over at Steve, who was still looking through the files and making notes. He really should go home and rest or at least try to go and find him a lady friend. But who am I to give anyone relationship advice, I'm still single. Around 6 p.m. my cell phone rang and I saw from the Caller ID that it was Bella but I still answered the phone officially knowing it would make her giggle.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking."

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Hi Bells, you girls enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that we are on our way home now. I didn't realize it was so late."

"That's okay; I'm actually still at the office." I was hoping she wouldn't hear the strange tone of my voice.

"Everything ok, dad?"

"Huh, oh yeah, we have just had some unexplained animal attacks and some disappearances in the past couple of days and we are trying to figure it out." I guess she noticed.

"Oh, you want me to bring you something to eat when I get back into town?"

"No, why don't you and the girls go to the diner and have some dinner and I will get something on the way home because I don't know how late I'm going to be."

"Alright then, be safe and I will call you when we get back into town."

"Sounds good, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." And with that being said the phone went silent.

As I closed my cell, I thought to myself 'How intuitive she is.' She knew immediately something was bothering me and asked me what was going on. I only told her the basics as I didn't want to worry her. I looked over at Steve again and he was still writing notes and he had this stressed look on his face. I decided at that moment that I was going to demand he go home.

"Hey Steve, why don't you call it a night?"

"No Chief, I'm fine and I want to finish my notes on this file."

"I wasn't really asking you to call it a night, I'm telling you to go home."

"But Charlie, we need to figure this out."

"Yes we do but it's not going to be tonight. Bella is on her way home and I would like to see her before it gets too late. Besides that, my brain is fried and I need to just forget about it for the rest of the night and so do you."

"Oh, well if you are sure. I would like to go get some dinner, go home and relax."

"I am and we will start back on this bright and early tomorrow."

"Alright then, goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight Steve, and drive safe."

After I saw him pull out of the parking lot, I decided that I was going to go to the library for a couple of hours and do some research on the theories I had for saving Bella. I locked up the station and headed that way. When I arrived, no one was there but a couple of teenagers and the librarian. I walked in and headed for the section that dealt with myths and legends. I found a couple of books on vampires and one on the Quileute's legends. I sat them on the table next to a computer and began reading and taking notes. The vampire books weren't very helpful. They mainly talked of Dracula, vampire bats, and Transylvania, which I had heard about my entire life. However, the book on the legends of the Quileute's had some information that I had never heard of. In the book, they referred to 'The Cold Ones' and described them to look like man but their skin is pale white and hard as stone. They also went on to say that they feed on human blood. Hmmm, I think I better do some research on the computer as well. I went to Google and typed in 'The Cold Ones' and hit search. I was amazed at the 100's of pages that came up affiliated with this.

I clicked on I don't know how many before I came upon one website with some useful and shocking information. It described them as the Quileute's did, but it said that they had red eyes because feeding on human blood turned them that color and that they were as fast as the wind if not faster. Holy shit, that is exactly what I felt and what the victim in the hospital described. They actually exist. I went on to read that they could not be around humans because we would know that they were different and they had to keep their race a secret. I went on to read how dangerous they were and that the only way to destroy them is to tear them apart and burn the pieces. Great, if this is what attacking all of these people how in the hell am I to stop it? I can't just tell Steve or anyone else, "Hey, I know what is attacking all of these people. It's a vampire and the only way to kill it is to tear it apart and burn it." They would think I'm crazy and maybe I am for believing all of this but it makes sense. The next section really caught my attention. It described those that didn't believe in taking human life because they felt that they had been cheated out of their own and they wouldn't impose that on someone else. It described the same way pale white, skin hard as stone, fast as the wind, but they feed on animals and live among humans, specifically in the Pacific Northwest. It also said that because of them feeding on animals that their eye color was gold because animal blood had a different effect on their eye color but it kept them strong and the thirst at bay. Well, I'll be damned. That was really all it had to say about them, so I closed out the internet and just sat there trying to take all of this in. I actually may have found a solution for Bella if I could find one of these creatures, especially the ones that are different from the rest. But where in the hell am I going to start looking and what would I say to one if I did find them. "Hey, my daughter, Bella, is dying of a heart condition, so I was wondering if you could turn her into one of you so that she doesn't ever have to die." Yeah, that sounded really stupid. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:00 p.m. already. I better head home before Bella really starts to worry. I put up the books I had taken off the shelf and I left to go home.

I thought about all that I had just found out and how it would help my little girl. She would be able to go on and live her life to the fullest but would she want to live forever? Could I do that to her knowing that one day I would die and she would have to suffer that and live on forever? Yes, I think I could because I would do anything for her. I pulled up to the house and the living room light was on and so was the porch light. She always is so thoughtful. As I got out of the car and approached the porch, I heard the most beautiful sound ever, Bella was playing the piano and it was a melody I hadn't heard before. I opened the door and went into the living room where she was playing and I just listened and watched her. She was in her element and I knew that. It was one of the most beautiful melodies I had ever heard and she was so in tune with it that she didn't even know that I was there. She was in her own little world. When she finished, she just sat there and stared off into the distance out the window. I decided that I better make some kind of noise or movement because if she turned around and saw me it would scare her to death. So, I cleared my throat and she turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hey dad, when did you get home?" She asked getting up off the bench to come and give me a hug.

"Just a few minutes ago. I heard you playing and I didn't want to interrupt. That was absolutely beautiful, when did you write that?" I tell her returning the hug.

"Thanks, it just popped in my head today on the way home. I was watching the hills roll by and thinking how peaceful it is here and it just popped in my head. So, when I got home I sat down and started playing it."

"Well, it is wonderful and I love it. What are you going to call it?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking of something that had to do with outside but I haven't come up with anything yet."

"Well, I'm sure when you do it will fit it perfectly. Did you get all of your shopping done?" I asked her as I turned towards the kitchen to get me something to eat.

"Yep, we got everything we could possibly need and then some. I already put all the bags in my room, I just have to go through them and wash it all now." She tells me following me and getting my dinner out of the fridge.

"Well good, is my credit card maxed out?" I asked her with a look of horror on my face. I love messing with her.

"No, I didn't spend that much. A couple thousand dollars maybe but not all of it." She tells me defensively and with a look of pure love on her face.

"Wow, I did come out cheap." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, you did. I even got something for Jake." She tells me with a laugh as she puts my dinner on a plate and heats it up. She is so good to me.

"Well, he will like that. He told me today that he is so excited about going." I tell her and as soon as I say that I realize I hadn't told her that I had talked to him today, damn it.

"You talked to Jake today?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, he and some of the guys came up from La Push to help search the woods for whatever is causing these attacks. Jake stayed at the station to keep an eye on everything for me." I told her hoping it would pacify her and she wouldn't push the issue. I didn't want to scare her with the details of what is really going on.

"Oh, well I'm glad he and everyone else were there to help." She told me as she put my plate on the table. Good, she's not going to push it.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen told me to tell you Hello. I saw him this afternoon at the hospital while I was there following up on an attack."

"That was nice of him. I actually ran into his wife and two daughters today in Olympia at the mall. They are very nice."

"Yes, they are and very polite."

"Well dad, I'm going to go and take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm beat." She says getting up from the table to give me a hug and kiss.

"Okay sweetie, enjoy your shower and sweet dreams. I love you." I tell her returning the hug and kiss.

"I love you too, dad and sweet dreams to you."

As she went up the stairs, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. I loved my little girl and I was going to save her. I had found out how to do it but now I had to find someone to do it. I finished my dinner and went up to my room to get ready for bed. As I lay there, I went over my notes and everything in my head. The ones that are different live among humans and have gold eyes. They are also more prone to living in the Pacific Northwest, which is where we are. I closed my eyes and let images run through my head of people I had come in contact with that could be possibly what I am looking for. All of the sudden, I had an image of a couple of people with golden eyes and I sat straight up in the bed. Could it really be them? Could they have been here all along? Could they or would they help save my little girl? The Cullen's? I wondered to myself.


	19. Chapter 18: The Trip

**Well, here is the next installment to the story. Finally we are ready to go to Seattle :) As always, thank you to everyone for your support and reviews...**

**All names, places, and titles belong to their rightful owners...I only own the plot...**

**Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**

**BPOV**

When I got home that night from Olympia, I went straight upstairs and threw all the shopping bags on my bed and then I went straight back downstairs to the piano because I had to get the tune that I had been thinking about out of my head. I had been looking out the window of the car watching the hills and forest pass by when the tune popped in my head. As I thought about the tune, Edward popped into my head and the thoughts of him out in the forest that I was watching go by just seemed to fit with the tune. I sat down, closed my eyes and let my fingers run across the keys producing the most beautiful tune I had ever heard. I had no idea what I was going to call it. When I was finished, I just sat there and looked out the window. That is when I heard a sound behind me and I turned to see what it was. It was my dad.

He obviously came in while I was playing and waited until I was done to let me know he was home by clearing his throat. He scared the crap out of me. He asked me about the song I was just playing and I told him how it came to be, minus the Edward part, and that I didn't have a name for it yet. We went into the kitchen and while I heated up his dinner that I had picked up at the diner we talked about the shopping trip, how much I spent, how much I saved him, about his day and about Jake. After all that, I told him that I was going to go and take a shower and then go to bed. I hugged and kissed him good night and I went upstairs.

Before I got in the shower, I went in my room to get my pj's and to turn on my computer, that way it would be completely booted up by the time I got done. I went into the bathroom and just relaxed in a nice hot shower for a little while and just let my mind shut down. That didn't work of course, because the first thing that popped in my head was running into Alice, Rosalie, and Esme at the mall. Then of course after I tried to process all of that Edward came to mind, so I decided to give up on the shower and go check my email. As soon as I entered my room, I could see the email icon flashing. I sat down at my desk and opened up my inbox. I had some emails from my mom, Jake, Jessica, and then the one I had been waiting for, Andy. I immediately opened it up, read it quickly, and then re-read it to make sure I had understood everything. He said that he was looking forward to seeing us, that he would send a car for us and the equipment on the 2nd, and that the bodyguards wouldn't be a problem. Oh good, that will make dad feel a little bit better about all of this. He also said that we would be playing at the Fenix Underground on Saturday and that he would email me in the next few days with all the details. I was ecstatic. I immediately picked up my phone and made a 3 way call to Jessica and Angela. After what seemed like forever, they answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hey girls, guess what?'

"What?"

"I had an email from Andy and we are all set for next weekend."

"Really?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that we would be going to a club named Fenix Underground to perform, he is sending a car for us and the equipment on the 2nd, and that the bodyguards won't be a problem."

"Awesome, my parents will be happy about that."

"Yeah, mine too. Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, as soon as I got done reading it, I called you two."

"Wow, I can't believe this is really happening. I want to go now."

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe this is really happening either."

"Me either. Well you girls try and get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to go see if dad is asleep yet."

"Okay, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight girls."

After we hung up, I got up and went out into the hall and walked down to dad's room. I listened quietly but I didn't hear him snoring. I gently knocked on the door and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes, he called out for me to come in. I opened his door to find him sitting at his desk with his computer on; obviously he was doing some research on those cases he has been working on.

"What's up, Bells? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I wanted to come and tell you that I had an email from Andy and the bodyguards aren't going to be a problem."

"Well good that makes me feel a little better."

"I knew it would and I knew that you would be gone when I got up in the morning so I wanted to tell you now."

"I'm glad you did."

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine. These cases are just driving me crazy and I can't get them out of my head so I can go to sleep."

"Do you want me to make you some tea to help you sleep?"

"No, I'll be fine but thanks for the offer. So, what else did he say?"

"He said that the car will be here on the 2nd and that he is going to email me in a few days with the rest of the information."

"Okay, sounds good."

"One more thing that might make you feel better about all of this is that Dr. Cullen and his family is going to be there as well."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well, remember when I told you that I met his wife and daughters today at the mall, Alice told me that they were going to Seattle for the weekend as well. So see, I will have my doctor there as well."

"Well, that does make feel even better about this trip. Between the bodyguards, Dr. Cullen, and Jake all being there, I can honestly say that I'm not as anxious about you going now."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"You know that I will have to know what hotel you are staying at."

"Yes dad, I will give you all the information as soon as I get it. Now you try and get some sleep."

"I'll try, Bells. Goodnight and I love you."

"Goodnight Dad and I love you too."

The rest of the weekend and the beginning of the next week was complete chaos. Everyone in the band came over every day and we would practice the songs we had decided that we were going to play while we there. The rest of the time we were packing and making sure we had everything we could possibly need. I also had gone down to La Push to help Jake get his stuff together because he was just as excited as the rest of us. I received another email from Andy on Monday with all of the details. He said that the limo and the truck would be here at 10:00 a.m. on Thursday to pick us and the equipment up. The truck was going to take the equipment straight to the club and the limo would be taking us to the Crowne Plaza Hotel, where he would meet us. I immediately called everyone and told them what the email had said and we all decided that everyone would crash at my house Wednesday night since the car would be here so early on Thursday. Dad was thrilled with that idea. He had told me 'Great, just what I need is a house full of teenagers' while he made his grumpy face and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was trying to be very brave about the whole thing.

Monday evening after everyone had went home, I decided to email Alice. Even with all of this craziness going on, Edward had still been on my mind and I was excited at the thought of seeing him again. I sat down and sent her an email:

_Alice,_

_How are you? Well, I have heard from Andy and here is all of the information. The limo will be picking us up on Thursday at 10:00 a.m. to take us to Seattle. We will be staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel and will be performing at the Fenix Underground on Saturday. We will also be going to the club on Friday night as well. We will be returning home on Monday. I hope you and your family is still planning on being there as I would like to see you again. Well, hopefully I will see you in a few days. Have a safe trip._

_Bella_

I hit the send button with a little apprehension because what if they had changed their minds about going. I so wanted to see all of them again, especially Edward. I was going to get him to relax around me somehow so that we could talk. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see if I get one back from her. I turned off my computer and opened my window because it was hot in my room and went to bed.

**EPOV**

Alice had been bouncing around the house ever since she found out that Bella was going to be in Seattle the same time we were. I, on the other hand, had been worried, nervous and extremely excited about her going to be there. On the one hand, I wanted to talk to her and take her out on a date. On the other hand, I didn't want her involved with me or my family at all because of what we are and it could bring her harm, or so I thought. The rest of my family disagreed with me and they were all in favor of her becoming part of the family.

Alice had seen that Bella was going to be getting an email from Andy. Now she was just waiting for Bella to email her with all of the information. She was positive that she would but I was a little skeptical because Alice can be over powering and she might have scared her off.

I couldn't wait until Seattle to see her again. I needed to be near her, smell her, hear her breathe. So, I decided I would go for a run the night Alice, Rose, and my mom had got back from shopping and had informed all of us about what was going on. I ran straight to her house and when I was a couple of miles away I could hear a melody being played and I wondered where that could be coming from. It was absolutely beautiful. When I got to her house, I could see that she was in the living room and that the music I had heard was coming from her house and she was playing it. I sat in the tree outside the living room window and just watched her play this amazing melody. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting there at the piano. I was mesmerized. I saw some headlights pulling in and figured it was her father. He couldn't see me sitting here, so I just remained still and watched her. He didn't interrupt her when he entered the house; instead he just stood behind her and watched her. He startled her though when he cleared his throat and I thought that was funny. They started to go into the kitchen and I just remained in the tree and listened to their conversation. I loved the sound of her voice. I can only imagine how beautiful it is when she sings. I was excited to hear her and her band play. After they got done talking, she went upstairs to take a shower. I took this time to go and hunt as I wanted to be completely full just in case I smelled her. When I got back to her house, she was in her dad's room talking about the email and she was telling him that we were going to be there as well and this made him feel better. It did me as well because I know what else is in Seattle that others don't know even exist. When they were done talking, she came back into her room and opened up her window and that is when the smell hit me. It was still and always would be the most intoxicating smell to me but I loved it as I loved her. There I finally admitted it to myself, I love her and I want to be with her. When her light went off, I slide down a couple of branches so that I could see into her room. There she was looking like an angel in a deep sleep. I sat there most of the night until I heard her dad get up and I decided I better get back to the house. I took one last glance at my angel and I ran home.

The next few days were excruciating because Bella hadn't emailed Alice yet and every time I tried to go and see her, she was either not home or everyone was at the house. Finally Monday evening, Alice received an email from her with all of the details. So, now that we knew where she would be staying, we could make our reservations and be there when she got there. Alice called the Crowne Plaza Hotel and made sure our rooms were on the same floor as hers. She also started packing all of our clothes and when we tried to tell her that we could do it ourselves, she just laughed. She decided she would email Bella back and tell her that we were still coming and that we were looking forward to hearing her play. I was looking forward to more than that; I just had to get the nerve up to talk to her without looking like a statue.

I managed to sit outside her house on Tuesday night, after everyone had left. I had been in the woods outside of her house for awhile waiting for everyone to leave. As they all came outside, I heard her say that she would see everyone tomorrow night for the sleep over. Great, everyone is going to stay at her house tomorrow so I definitely won't be able to see her tomorrow night. I better make tonight count then. She came upstairs and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, I got up the nerve and slipped into her room through her window. She had her suitcases lying on the floor by her closet, her computer was turned on and she had her journal open. I was tempted to read it but I would never invade her privacy like that. I couldn't read her mind and that drove me crazy but I figured there was a reason why her thoughts were meant to be kept secret from me and I was going to keep it that way. I jumped out onto my branch when I heard her coming out of the bathroom and again when she opened the door, her scent was blown straight at me and I wanted her. Not in a she's dinner kind of way but in a way that I had never wanted anyone else. She got into the bed and immediately fell asleep and I just sat and watched her. When I knew she was in a deep sleep, I crept back into her window and walked over to her. I knelt down beside her bed and I just stared at her face. I reached out and gently rubbed my hand on her cheek and she stirred a little but didn't awaken. She was so warm and soft. I wanted nothing more than to lie down beside her and hold her. But instead, I just sat there on the floor beside her bed watching her sleep. When I heard her dad getting up, I touched her cheek one last time and I jumped out of her window. That was going to be the last time I saw her until we were all in Seattle and hopefully if all went well, I would be spending a lot more time with her. With one last glance at the house, I turned and ran for home.

**BPOV**

When I got up Tuesday morning, I realized that in two days I would be on my way to making all of my dreams come true and that made me feel excited and nervous at the same time. I was hopefully going to be making my career come true and would hopefully be in a relationship by the time I got back. I got out of bed, turned on my computer, and went downstairs to get some Dr. Pepper and a pop tart. When I got back to my room, I saw that I had an email, so I opened my inbox and there sat a reply from Alice. My heart started to race as I opened it up.

_Bella,_

_I am doing well. I was so glad to receive your email. Thanks for emailing me the information for your trip. The Crowne Plaza Hotel is the same hotel we always stay at. You will love it. The Fenix Underground is a great nightclub. We are excited about seeing you again and can't wait to hear you perform. We will be arriving Wednesday night because dad has some kind of conference Thursday morning. See you in a couple of days._

_Alice_

I read it twice because I just wanted to make sure that it was true that they would be there. I couldn't believe that they would be at the same hotel. It was like fate was pushing us together. I decided I would go and see Jake for a while and make sure he had everything before the others came over for another practice. Jake had been just as excited as the rest of us about this trip. By the time I got home, practiced with the band, and spent some time with dad, I was exhausted. As soon as I got out of the shower and lay down, I was asleep. I remember that sometime in the night, I had felt a chill but it didn't last long. When I woke up Wednesday morning, it was raining. Great, of all days it had to rain today. I had so much to do today and with it raining it was going to slow me down. I ate some breakfast and got ready to go to the store. Dad was going to need some groceries for while I was gone and I was going to cook him up a few things that way all he had to do was heat it up in the microwave. I knew he wouldn't be able to screw that up. When I got back from the store, Jake was sitting on the porch with his bags. Damn, he is early but I'm glad he is here because he can help carry in these bags.

"Hey Jake, you're early." I called out to him as I ran up to the porch.

"Yeah, dad said I was getting on his nerves, so he went ahead a brought me up. Is that okay?"

"Sure sure, come help me get these bags in." I told him as I began to go back out to the truck.

"Damn Bella, he wasn't going to starve to death in 5 days." He said as he saw all the bags I had in the truck.

"I know that, I just wanted to make sure he had enough just in case some of the guys decided to come over for the games on TV this weekend." I tell him as we carried the last of them into the kitchen.

"I got ya. So, what time is everyone else going to be here?" He asked as he helped me put the groceries away.

"Everyone should be here by 3:00 p.m. and then we are going to get all of the equipment packed up. So I guess it is a good thing you are here so early." I said laughing at the face he was making.

We talked while I made some dinners for my dad. At 3:00 on the dot the doorbell rang and everyone was at the house. We had the best time getting everything ready and just talking. When dad got home and walked into the house, he looked at all of us and just shook his head. We all started laughing at him. We stayed up until 1:00 a.m. and then dad made us all go to bed because we had to get up early. He was taking the morning off so that he could see us off. He made the girls sleep upstairs in my room and the boys had to stay downstairs. He was always looking out for all of us.

We got up at 8:00 a.m. Thursday morning, so that I could spend some time with dad and to make sure we had everything ready and waiting for when the car and truck got here. Dad and I went out onto the porch and just sat on the swing for a little while.

"Now Bells, I want you to be extremely careful while you are there. If you start feeling weird or having any kind of problems, you go and find Dr. Cullen and then you call me."

"I will dad. I'm going to be fine."

"Do you still have that credit card I gave you?"

"Yes, I still have it. Do you want it back?"

"No, I want you to keep it. It is for emergencies and for your shopping sprees while you are there."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

At 10:00 a.m. on the dot, the doorbell rang and we all started to jump up. I told all of them to calm down. I went and answered the door. There in front of me stood the biggest guy I had ever seen. The muscles on his arms were huge and so was his chest. He was very handsome as well and he had tattoos on his arms. The other guy behind him wasn't as big as him but he was still intimidating. He had long hair, dark skin, and a sly smile on his face.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm Miss Swan."

"I'm James and this is Laurent. We will be driving you to Seattle and we will also be your bodyguards while you are there."

"Nice to meet you both, please call me Bella and won't you come in."

"Dad, this James and Laurent, they will be the bodyguards that will be with us at all times."

"Nice to meet you both, now you two be sure to take care of her and the rest of them or you will have to answer to me."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan and we will guard them with our life."

"Bella, are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, the luggage is there by the door and the music equipment is in the garage."

"We will get it all loaded and then we will come back to get all of you."

While they were loading the car and the truck, I told my dad goodbye and gave him a hug and kiss. He told the others goodbye as well. James came back in a few minutes later to let us know that they were ready for us. We walked out the door, got into the car and drove off.


	20. Chapter 19: Thursday

**Well, here is the much awaited chapter! It is a little longer than the others and hopefully that won't discourage any of you from reading..I had to establish a lot of relationships and introduce a lot of new characters. I love this chapter..It wrote itself basically...If there are any typo's left I do apologize as I have tried to make sure that they were all fixed :)  
**

**On a more personal note...I am going to be moving in the next couple of weeks and I won't have time to work on the next chapter for a little bit...I will have it up as soon as I get settled :)**

**As always I would love to thank all of you for your continued support..I couldn't do it without any of you..**

**All characters and music belong to their rightful owners, I just own the plot :)

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The ride to Seattle was a lot of fun. The limo had soda, snacks, and a TV for us to watch. We all just talked and laughed the whole trip. Every once in a while, I would get this feeling that someone was watching me and I would look up to see James looking at me in the rear-view mirror. When he would see that I was looking back, he would look away. It was a little weird. We arrived at the hotel around 2 p.m. and we were glad we were going to be able to get out and stretch our legs. James pulled up in front of this glorious hotel and opened up the door for us to get out. While we were standing outside, the bell-hop came and got our luggage out of the trunk. It looked like we were moving in permanently. We followed James and the bell-hop inside to the lobby and we were awe-struck by the look of this place. I looked around the lobby just trying to take in the beauty of it when I saw Andy standing at the front desk. I waved to him and he motioned for us to come over.

"Hello Andy."

"Hello Bella how was your trip?"

"It was wonderful, thank you so much for sending the car."

"You are most welcome. Well, let me meet everyone."

"Of course, these are the other members of the band, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric, and this is my best friend, Jacob. Everyone this is Andy White."

"Nice to meet all of you and I am so glad you could come."

"Alright Bella, I have checked you all in on the 12th floor with a suite. It has 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining area, a balcony and a piano. It is like a small apartment."

"Wow, thank you Andy."

"You're welcome and my room is down the hall from yours and so is the other band members rooms. James and Laurent will be in the room across from yours."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see it."

"Oh one more thing, I have paid up for your room service so you won't have to worry about it. Anything you all want it's already paid for."

"Thank you Andy, that is very generous of you."

"Well, it's the least I can do while you are out here. Now, let's get you all up to your room so that you can get settled."

We rode the elevator up to the 12th floor and took a left when we stepped off. Our suite was all the way at the end, room 1220. I put the key in the door and we all stepped inside. We were shocked at the look of this place. He wasn't kidding about it being like a small apartment. The bell-hop put the luggage in the bedrooms; made sure we didn't need anything and left. Jessica and Angela were checking out the bedrooms, while Jake, Mike and Eric were out on the balcony looking out over the town and river. I was just trying to process all of it. Were we really here and fixing to have our dreams come true? This couldn't be any more perfect. Well, it could be if Edward was standing here beside me. Ugh, I seriously need to focus. About that time I was brought out of my thoughts by someone putting their hand on my shoulder and calling my name. It was Andy.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I am just trying to process all of this. I have wanted this for a long time."

"I completely understand how that feels."

"So, what are the plans for the next few days?"

"Well, tomorrow morning I have arranged a photo shoot for all of you. I also have had some demo CD's made up of your music to be given out at the club tomorrow night and Saturday night. Saturday, we will sign all of the paperwork and make sure everything is agreeable for both of us and then Saturday night, you all will be performing at the club. We have been advertising it for the past couple of weeks. Sunday, will be yours to do with what you want. How does all of that sound?"

"It sounds overwhelming, exciting, and scary all at the same time. I can't wait."

"Good, now I must go and check on the guys. What do you say to all of us having dinner tonight down in the restaurant?"

"That sounds wonderful, how about around 8 p.m.?"

"Perfect, now remember James and Laurent will be just across the hall if you need them or you decide to go somewhere."

"Awesome, thanks again Andy for everything."

"It is my pleasure Bella. I will see you all in a couple of hours."

After Andy left, James and Laurent did a sweep of the hotel room and made sure everything was alright. When they got finished, they gave all of us their cell phone numbers and said that if we needed anything for us to call or come get them. We all told them thank you as they left. James gave me one last smile before he shut the door. He really was creepy. I went over and made sure the door was shut and locked. When I turned around to see the smiles on all of my friend's faces, I smiled back and we all just started jumping up and down and squealing with excitement.

"Wow you guys, can you believe it?" I asked.

"No, we can't!" They all replied.

"This is awesome, my best friend is going to be famous and I'm going to be associated with her and other famous people." Jacob said.

"You are so silly. We aren't famous yet." I say to him ruffling his hair.

"Not yet, but you will be. I can feel it." He said smiling at me.

"Well, first things first, let's get settled in and then I may have to go shopping because I didn't really bring anything to wear to dinner." I tell them.

"We didn't either. All we brought was stuff for the club and stuff to wear when we are just hanging out." They all say to me.

"Alright then, we will go to the mall in about 15 minutes. I will go and tell James and Laurent. I will also let Andy know."

I made sure I had my room key and I went out into the hall. It was kind of creepy when it was empty. I went across to James and Laurent's room and knocked on the door. When the door opened, there stood Laurent.

"Hi Laurent."

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to go to the mall in about 15 minutes if that is possible?"

"Sure, I will go and pull the car around front. James is down in Andy's room, I will call him to let him know."

"Oh that's alright, I'm on my way down there and I can let him know."

"Ok, I will see you in a little bit."

And with that, he shut the door. He was a little weird too. As, I started down the hall towards Andy's room, I started thinking about Edward. I wondered what floor they were on, would he be happy to see me, or would he just be like he was before. I could hear a bunch of talking coming from Andy's room. I hesitated for a moment because I didn't want to interrupt but then I decided to just knock. The door opened up and there stood Andy.

"Bella, is everything alright? Please come in." I entered to see two other guys that I didn't recognize and James.

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that we are going to go out shopping for a while."

"Oh, did you forget something because we can just send someone out for what you need and have it delivered here."

"No that's okay, we just didn't really bring anything to wear for dinner so we are going to go and see what we can find. James, I already let Laurent know and he is going to be bringing the car around in about 15 minutes."

"Um Andy, I would really like to be introduced to this lovely lady." The one with the spiked blonde hair said.

"Oh where are my manners, Bella this is Barry and Matt of Parmalee. Guys this is Bella Swan, the lead singer of The Nightwalkers."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Barry said as he took my hand and kissed it. I know I had to be blushing because I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Nice to meet you, Barry and you too, Matt." I say pulling my hand back and looking at them both.

"Well, I'm going to go and make sure Laurent has brought the car around and that everything is ready for you all. I will come up and get you in a few minutes." James said as he turned to leave the room. He looked angry.

"Thanks James." I called out but I wasn't sure he heard me as he was already gone.

"Well, I will let the three of you get back to business. We will see you tonight at the restaurant."

"Bella, you know that whatever you brought will be fine for dinner."

"Oh, I know but this gives me an excuse to go shopping and spend some of my dad's money." I giggled as I turned for the door.

"I got ya, well be careful and we will see you around 8 p.m."

"We will be there. See you all later." I say as I walk out the door.

As I walked back down the hall, I pulled out my phone to check and see if I had any messages. I have one from my mom and my dad. I need to call him as soon as I get in the car. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking because I honestly thought the hall was empty until I bumped into something hard and cold. Was I having a déjà vu moment? I thought to myself as I looked up to see what I had run into this time. I am such a klutz. My breath caught when I looked up and realized I was looking into those gold eyes again. Then I looked at the face to see who they belonged to and there he stood with a smile on his face, Edward.

**EPOV**

It had been two days since I had seen Bella and I was beginning to feel a little anxious. Alice had booked us at the same hotel and on the same floor as Bella. Now it was Thursday and she was due to arrive at any time.

"Edward, you are going to put a rut in the floor if you don't stop pacing." Alice said smiling at me.

"How much longer, Alice?" I asked still pacing.

"She should be getting out of the car as we speak." She tells me with a gleam in her eye.

"It is about time." I say as I rushed out onto the balcony and looked down.

I was unable to see anything since we are on the back side of the hotel facing the river. Damn it, this is going to drive me crazy. I had prepared myself to see her and I knew that she was here to work but I so hoped that I would get to spend some time with her. We had done a scan of the hotel when we arrived to make sure there was no on dangerous staying here and there wasn't which made me feel a little better. About 20 minutes after Alice had said she was here, I heard voices out in the hall. I listened closely and could hear a man's voice explaining where everyone's rooms were and then I heard the most angelic voice respond. It was Bella. I could hardly contain myself. I just wanted to open the door and see her but I had self control. Besides she would think I'm crazy if I did that. I heard a door shut and I patiently waited to see if I could hear her talking. I could hear the conversations going on in her room and they were going to have dinner in the restaurant tonight. That would be a perfect time to see her. I heard the door open and close a couple of more times and assumed it was the manager and the bodyguards leaving. I then heard a bunch of squealing and talking. They were excited and they had every right to be. All of their dreams and her dreams were about to come true. I just hoped Bella would live long enough to see it all happen. I was still disturbed about Bella's condition and I desperately wanted to fix it for her somehow but changing her wasn't an option. She would really think I was crazy if I even mentioned to her what we are and how I could save her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of another door closing. I decided I would take a peek out into the hall. When I stepped out into the hall, I could smell her scent instantly but the hallway was empty. I could also smell the others and there was another scent that I didn't quite recognize and that bothered me. I decided that I would take a walk just to make sure everything was alright. As I rounded the corner, I heard a man say that he would come and get them when the car was out front. Bella and her friends must be going out. I didn't try and read the man's mind at that moment because I was trying to keep my head clear. I started walking back to our room, thinking about Bella and how I couldn't wait to see her. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until I felt someone bump into me. I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and I smiled. It was Bella.

**BPOV**

I just stood there staring at Edward with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. 'Pull yourself together Swan' I thought to myself. I forced myself to look away for a moment to collect my thoughts before I said anything stupid but before I could speak, he spoke first and oh how I loved the sound of his voice.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He said with a smile.

"Yes we do. I'm sorry for bumping into you again. I was looking at my phone and not paying attention to where I was going." I said blushing.

"I am the one who should be apologizing to you as I feel it was my fault because I wasn't looking where I was going." He said in a gentleman tone.

"So, I guess it would be safe to say we both are at fault. Do you agree?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I agree we both should be more watchful of where we are going. Now that we have resolved that issue, how about we start this conversation over? Hello Bella, it is nice to see you."

"Hello Edward, it is nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, funny bumping into you here." I say laughing at how this conversation was going.

"Okay, so this is silly. I am glad see that you and your friends made it safely to Seattle."

"Yes, the ride was very nice and we are thrilled to be here. I'm glad you and your family could make it as well. Didn't you all arrive yesterday?"

"Yes, dad had a conference this morning so we came in last night. How long are you staying?"

"We will be here until Monday because we have a lot going on." I say as I look at my phone for the time. It's already 3 p.m.

"Am I keeping you from something?" He asks looking a little puzzled.

"Actually, we are supposed to be going shopping because I didn't bring anything with me to wear to dinner."

"Oh, are you out tonight?"

"No, we are having dinner with Andy and the guys in the other band down in the restaurant around 8 p.m."

"I see, well maybe I will see you there because mom had said something about checking out the restaurant and I know Alice would love to see you."

"That would be great; I would love to see her as well." I say as I hear the ding of the elevator and off walks James. I turn back to Edward and he has a funny look on his face.

"Bella?" James says.

"Yes James, what is it?" I ask still watching Edward's expression.

"The car is out front and ready whenever you all are." He says staring at Edward with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you, could you go tell the others and I will be right there to get my things." I tell him.

"Absolutely, I will wait for you at your room." He says and then with one last look at Edward, he walks down the hall to my room.

"Bodyguards, they think they have to be so tough." I say to Edward.

"That is there job and this can be a dangerous town at times." He says looking back at me and smiling.

"Well, I better go. I hope to see you and your family this evening."

"We will be there. Have a safe shopping trip." He says as he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Thanks we will. See you later." I say as I pull my hand back and turn to walk to my room.

"Goodbye Bella."

I hurried back to the room to get my things. I was completely shocked that he did that but when his lips touched my skin it was like a shock ran up my arm and to my heart. I didn't want him to stop. His hand and lips were so cool against my skin. I wonder why his skin is so cool. That was twice in one day my hand been kissed and the second time was much better. I tried to get that image out of my head as I grabbed my purse and we all went down to the car. We arrived at the mall a short time later and were on the hunt for dinner attire. Luckily, I still had dad's credit card to do some shopping with. Crap, I totally forgot to call him. I told the others to go ahead because I had to call him but they said they would wait with me. I pulled out my phone and called his cell. After the 4th ring, he answered.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you make it safely?"

"Yes dad, we made it just fine. I'm sorry I didn't call before now."

"It's alright, I figured you were busy with getting settled in and stuff. If I hadn't heard from you by 5 o'clock, I was going to call you."

"Yeah, we had to get settled. The room is really nice and Andy is being great. He has all of this cool stuff planned for us to do."

"Well, you just be careful and don't overdo it."

"I won't dad. I promise."

"Where are you? I can hear a lot of noise in the background."

"We are at the mall because we are having dinner tonight at the restaurant and we didn't bring anything to wear to dinner. We just brought nightclub attire."

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing you still have my credit card."

"Dad, I wasn't going to spend any on it. I was going to use my money."

"Nonsense, get what you need and if any of the others need something you just put it on the card. You all need to keep your cash on you."

"Really, thanks dad you are the best."

"You're welcome, have fun and check in with me tomorrow."

"I will, love you dad."

"I love you, baby. Be safe."

After I hung up the phone, I told the others what my dad had said about using the credit card and they got all excited. Now it was time to go and find some clothes. We turned and went into the mall.

**EPOV**

I stood there smiling at Bella while she just looked at me with her mouth hanging open. 'How cute is she?' I thought to myself. I patiently waited a few moments for her to get her composure back before I spoke. We carried on our conversation and I watched her blush at moments and I thought it was adorable. She told me about her trip and that she was going to dinner this evening down in the restaurant. Well, we are definitely going down there now. She also said she was excited about seeing Alice again, which I'm sure would just tickle Alice to pieces. She also told me that she and the others were going to go shopping for dinner attire. She could wear a sweatshirt and pants to dinner and she still would beautiful. I so wanted to take her out on a date, be her friend, boyfriend, lover, and anything else she wanted me to be. I wish I could read her mind, so that I knew for sure whether or not to try and pursue a relationship with her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the ding of the elevator. Off walked a muscular man with short, spiky blonde hair and he was heading right for us with a look of disdain on his face. I immediately started to read his thoughts because if he was a threat, I was going to protect her.

'_Who the hell is this prick talking to Bella?'_

'_He better not be giving her any trouble or I'm going to have to kick his ass.' Kick my ass yeah right I thought to myself._

'_Damn, she looks hot. I would love to take her out. I wonder if she would even consider going out with me. I know I'm her bodyguard but I would love to be with her.'_

So, this is her bodyguard. He obviously has no manners where women are concerned. He wants to go out with her, over my dead body. I watched him approach and I watched the way Bella reacted to him. She seemed a little apprehensive, intimidated, and creeped out by him. She moved a little closer to me which made me feel good. She made the introductions between us and he told her that the car was around front and he would meet her at the room. He then gave me one more smug look and walked off. Something felt off about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was going to do some research on this James character, especially if he was going to be around Bella. Bella and I said our goodbyes to one another and I kissed her hand as we did so. Her skin was so warm and smooth under my lips and I could feel her heart start to race. She pulled her hand back, smiled, and turned to walk to her room. I watched her walk down the hall to her room and disappear. I hope I didn't cross the line by kissing her hand. I hurried back to our room to begin my research on James. As I went into our room, I was slapped with Alice's thoughts about Bella being excited to see her again and that her best friend, Katherine, would be arriving tonight. Thankfully, she is a veggie vampire as well. At that moment, Alice came into view and started talking a hundred miles a minute.

"Edward, Bella is going to be fine with this James person. I'm watching her future, so I will know if something happens or changes."

"I can't believe she is excited about seeing me again. I'm glad though. We are going to be the best of friends and she loves to shop."

"Maybe I should go to the mall, too. I could use a new dinner outfit and I could keep an eye on her."

"ALICE!" I yelled at her to get her to focus.

"What?"

"May I talk now?"

"I suppose."

"Now, I'm glad you are watching her future. No, I don't think you need to go to the mall and buy another outfit as you brought every piece of clothing we all owned with us. And yes I think you are going to be the best of friends." "Now, what time is Katherine arriving?"

"Oh, she won't be here until around midnight."

"Ok, well I'm going to do some research on this bodyguard. Why don't you go and pick out our outfits for dinner."

"Okie Dokie."

And off she skipped to the bedrooms. I knew that would keep her busy until it was time for all of us to get ready for dinner. I pulled out my laptop, sat down at the desk and began my research into this bodyguard named James. Something was off about him and I was going to find out what it was.

**BPOV**

I was anxious to get back to the hotel, get ready for dinner, and go to the restaurant where I would see Edward again. I hadn't told any of the others that I had bumped into him because I didn't feel like answering 20 questions about it. After I had told the others what my dad had said, we automatically started shopping. Since we were here after dinner attire, we went to Macy's. First we went to the men's section because it wouldn't take them as long as it would us girls. The girls and I picked out the outfits and shoes for the guys to try on and then we went to the dressing room.

"Why do we have to try this stuff on?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we know what size we wear." Mike said.

"We can just say the hell with it and go on over the ladies section." Eric put in his two cents worth.

"No, you have to try the stuff on just in case it doesn't fit right, the shirt looks stupid, or the shoes don't quite match the outfit." I tell them.

"Yeah, now get in the dressing room." Jessica and Angela say at the same time.

We patiently waited for them to come out and model the outfits for us and sure enough there were problems. Eric's pants were too short, Mike's shirt was too small, and Jacob's shoes were too casual to go with his outfit. We quickly fixed the problems and they went back into the dressing room to put on what we had given them. Needless to say that Jessica, Angela, and myself are the bomb when it comes to dressing the men in our lives. When they came out of the dressing room all of our mouths hit the floor. Eric had on black slacks, with a navy blue suede shirt, and black dress shoes. Angela was drooling. Mike came out with black slacks, a black and white pinstripe shirt, and black patent leather dress shoes. Jessica was foaming at the mouth and I was laughing at both of them but then Jake came out of the dressing room. He had on a pair of simple, black pants, a cream colored, collarless shirt, and black dress shoes. Damn, he looked hot. That shirt was perfect against his skin tone and his black hair. It took me a moment to get my composure and tell them that those outfits were perfect. We picked each of them out another shirt and headed over to the ladies section.

We each took five dresses and a pair of shoes to match each dress with us into the dressing room. The guys sat down in the chairs just outside the dressing room because they knew that this was going to take a while. We came out and modeled each dress for them and they were very helpful in the decision process. I ended up with a simple, short, spaghetti strapped, pale blue cocktail dress with black opened toed heels. Jessica ended up with a short strapless red dress with black, sling back heels and Angela's dress was a short, spaghetti strapped, and emerald green with silver heels. I thought Eric and Mike were going to fall out of their chairs when they came out of the dressing room in those outfits. After we had the outfits together, we went over to the accessory department to get earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and all of the other accessories you need to make a dinner outfit complete. The total came to about $950.00. I charged it to dad's credit card and we left. As we were walking back to the car, my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Bella, its Andy."

"Hi Andy, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the boys and I are going to be just a few minutes late for dinner but you all are to go ahead to the restaurant. All of the reservations have been made and we will meet you there."

"Alright, we will see you there."

"Great, see you then."

When I hung up the phone, the others were just looking at me with puzzled looks on their faces. I told them what Andy had said and they relaxed. That was actually perfect because that would give me time to talk to Edward and the rest of his family. As we approached the car, James got out and took the packages from us and put them in the trunk.

"Where to now, Bella?" He asked with a smile.

"We are finished shopping, so back to the hotel please." I told him as I got into the car.

He was really weird and even though he was our bodyguard, I didn't feel completely safe with him around. Maybe it was just my imagination. When we got back to the hotel, James brought the packages in for us while Laurent parked the car. Laurent was very quiet, spoke only when spoken to, and very rarely made eye contact with anyone. After James left the room, we went into get ready mode. We told the guys to get ready first because naturally it would take us longer. Luckily there were two bathrooms so that made it a little easier for all of us to get ready. I actually ended up with a room all to myself and a bathroom but I shared so that we could all get ready in time for dinner. I pulled my hair up in a french twist with little diamond accents stuck in my hair, I put on just enough make-up to highlight my eyes and my cheekbones, and I put on my jewelry, my dress, and my shoes. I looked at myself in the full length mirror before I walked out of the room and I looked Hot if I do say so myself. When I came out the others were waiting in the living room and Jake's mouth hit the floor. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow Bells, you look gorgeous." Jake said getting up and walking towards me.

"Thanks Jake, you don't look to bad yourself. You all look great." I told all of them

"So do you, Bella." They all said.

"You all ready to go to dinner?" I asked grabbing my purse.

"Yep, let's get this show on the road." The boys said.

As we walked to the elevator, the guys were perfect gentlemen and they looped our arms through theirs as we walked. When we got to the restaurant, the hostess greeted us and took us to our table. It was off to the side by a big bay window overlooking the river. I did a quick scan of the restaurant as we walked to our table looking for Edward or Alice. I spotted him and his family at a table in the back corner. My heart leapt up into my throat and I started to get nervous. As the hostess seated us, the waiter came over and took our drink orders. After the waiter had walked away, I told the others to excuse me for a moment because I had seen Dr. Cullen and his family and I was going to go and say hello.

As I walked across the room, I noticed that quite a few of the gentlemen in the restaurant was smiling at me. I politely smiled back at them and kept walking towards Edward. When I was a couple of tables away from their table, Edward looked up, smiled at me, and stood up. My breath caught at the sight of him. He had on black slacks, a silk, grey shirt and a black and silver striped tie. He looked very sexy. He stretched out his hand for me to take as I approached and I did so.

"Bella, you look exquisite."

"Thank you Edward and may I say that you look very handsome."

"Thank you, please join us." He said as he pulled out the empty chair beside his for me to sit in.

"Only for a moment, my other dinner guests haven't arrived yet." I said as I went to sit down but before I could, I was grabbed into a hug. It was Alice.

"Oh Bella, it is so good to see you again." She said as she hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile.

"It is good to see you too, Alice. How have you been?"

"I have been super. I spent the past couple of weeks trying to get everything and everyone in order for this trip."

"It sounds like you were very busy."

"Yes I was but let's not talk about that. Let me introduce you to the ones you don't know. Bella, this blonde hottie is Jasper, my fiancé and the big bear of hunk sitting by Rose is Emmett. I believe you know everyone else."

"It is very nice to meet you Jasper and Emmett and it is great seeing the rest of you again." I say to everyone.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Alice has gone on and on about you ever since she ran into you at the mall." Jasper tells me with a smile.

"Well, I hope everything she said was good." I said laughing.

"Yes it was. I don't think she knows you well enough yet to say anything bad." Emmett said with a chuckle. I could tell that he was the funny one in the bunch.

"Bella, how have you been feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"I have been feeling alright. I have had a few small episodes but nothing I couldn't handle. I still have my appointment to come and see in two weeks."

"Alright, well if you need me at any time please don't hesitate to come and find me."

"I will. It actually made my dad feel better knowing that you were going to be here."

"Well, I'm glad he let you come. From what I have heard from Alice and Edward, this is a big weekend for you and I am so looking forward to hearing you perform."

"It is a huge weekend for us and I am just thankful that it is finally happening." I said with a glance at Edward and he was just sitting there staring at me and smiling.

"Well may I say that you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme, I have always liked this color of blue and when I found this dress I knew that it would be perfect."

"Well it is and I love the shoes too."

"Bella, what time are you going to be performing Saturday night?" Rose asked me.

"I think we are going on around 9 o' clock." I told her and I looked over at my table to see that Andy and the others have arrived.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, it would seem that the rest of my dinner party has arrived. It was great seeing you again and I look forward to seeing you off and on over the weekend." I say as I get up.

"Bella, may I escort you back to your table?" Edward asks me as he gets up out of his chair.

"Um sure, that would be great."

He offered me his arm and I took it. Wow, how awesome is this. I'm in this fabulous restaurant on the arm of the only man I think about. It really can't get much better than this. As we approached the table all of the other guys stood up to greet me and I introduced them to Edward.

"Hello everyone, this is Edward Cullen. He is a dear friend of mine." I told them and I saw a smile spread across his face.

"It is nice to meet you Edward, would you like to join us?" Andy asked.

"Oh no thank you, I am having dinner with my family. Bella, I will talk to you later."

"See you later Edward." And with that he went back to his table.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to the other members of the band. You have already met Barry and Matt. This is Scott and Josh." Andy tells me.

"Nice to meet you Scott and Josh and it is good to see you two again." I said as I sat down.

The waiter came over and took our orders and then he refilled our drinks and went to put in our order. While we waited, we all got to know each other better and it was fantastic. When the food came, I was starving and so was everyone else. We ate, laughed, talked about everything but business and just had a blast. It was great to just cut loose and not worry about anything at all. After dinner, the DJ started playing music and Barry asked me to dance. I accepted and went out onto the dance floor with him. As we danced, I glanced over towards Edward's table and he was sitting there watching me. I smiled at him and focused back on dancing with Barry. Everyone else had joined us on the dance floor and we all were having a wonderful time. It got to be about midnight and I was exhausted. The others were going to stay for a little while longer and I told them to stay as long as they wanted. Jake offered to go up to the room with me but he had spotted him a hot girl and I told him that I would be fine to stay and have fun. I grabbed my purse, looked over to see if he was still here but their table was empty. I turned and went to the elevator and went up to our room.

As soon as I got into the room, I took off my heels and went and put on my pajamas. I'm all about comfort. I went out onto the balcony for a little while and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. It had been a very eventful day and my brain was on overload. I decided that I was going to work some more on the melody that I had created on the way home from the mall. I went and sat down at the piano and began to play. I still had no idea what I was going to call it but it made me think of Edward when I played it.

**EPOV **

We went down to the restaurant around 7 p.m. because Alice had seen that Bella would arrive around 7:45 and I wanted to be there when she arrived. Alice was so excited about seeing her, that I thought she was going to burst. Straight at 7:45 they walked into the restaurant and I saw her. I had never seen anyone look that beautiful in my life. She was in a pale blue dress with her hair up. That color of blue looked exquisite on her. I watched as she scanned the restaurant looking for me nonetheless and I met her gaze with a smile. I watched her go to her table and order her drink and then she got up and started walking towards our table. I stood and offered my hand to her as she got close and she took. She was so warm. I told her she looked exquisite and she blushed. How I loved it when she did that. She sat and talked to everyone for a short period of time. Alice embraced her in a huge hug and I thought she was going to break Bella in half but Bella just smiled and returned the hug. It was like she was already part of the family. Dad asked her how she had been feeling and told her that if she needed him to be sure to come and get him. He was concerned about her just as I was. She noticed that her dinner party had arrived and I escorted her back to her table. She looped her arm through mine as if she had always been doing it and it made me feel complete. She introduced me to everyone as her good friend and then I said my goodbyes and I left her to dinner party. I couldn't believe she said that I was her good friend. I guess I had already accomplished one of my missions to be in her life. I was her friend. I watched her laugh off and on throughout the evening and then when the music started to play, I watched her dance with the other gentlemen that were at her table. She smiled at me once or twice and I returned it. I so wanted to go and ask her to dance with me but I wanted to take things slow. It got to be about midnight and we had to get back up to the room as Katherine was scheduled to arrive at any moment. We slipped out of the restaurant without anyone noticing, not even Bella.

As we waited for Katherine to arrive, I went out onto the balcony to get some air and to try and clear my head. Not too long after we had got back up to the room, there was a knock on the door and that was followed by a lot of squealing and I knew that she had arrived. She and Alice had been best friends for the past 50 years. She was like my other sister. I went in to see her and to get ready to excuse myself for the evening when I heard the next best sound besides Bella's voice. She was playing the piano and it was that melody I had heard that night I sat outside her living room window. I just stood there with my eyes closed listening to her play. Everyone listened and couldn't believe how beautiful it sounded. Alice decided that she was going to go down to Bella's room and introduce her to Katherine. At first I didn't like the idea, but then I thought that if I went with them I would get to see her one more time before tomorrow. As we walked down the hall we were met by her friends coming off the elevator. We introduced Katherine to them and told them we were on our way down to see Bella. They walked with us to the room and let us in. When we walked into the living room, Bella was sitting at the piano in her pajamas. She looked adorable. She had no idea any of us were there because she was completely engrossed in her music. When she finished, she turned to see all of us there and she gasped. I couldn't help but smile at her.

**BPOV**

I loved how this melody was coming along and I loved how happy it made me feel when I played it. When I had it completely finished it would definitely go on our album. I had played it for the others and they loved it. I just needed to give it a name. I was so lost in the music that I didn't hear the others come in. I just kept playing until it was finished. When I was done, I just sat there for a moment and then I turned around and I gasped. There in the living room stood all of my friends, Alice, another girl, and Edward.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Have any of you figured out the melody she is playing yet? If you think you know, leave me a review and tell me! **

0fde5e09-b570-410a-a066-326e9180a6bf

1.03.01

0fde5e09-b570-410a-a066-326e9180a6bf

1.03.01


	21. Chapter 20:Friday

**Well, here is the much awaited next chapter. I am so sorry it has taken so long but with the move, the holidays and just having writer's block it took me a while to get this one going..LOL! Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for it. Hopefully I won't have to make you wait long again. **

**As always all names, titles, people, and songs belong to their rightful owners. **

**The Parmalee that is mentioned are really good friends of mine and I love their music. Check them out at myspace/parmalee  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up Friday morning at 7:00 a.m. I was just too excited to go back to sleep. Everyone else was still asleep, so I decided to go out and sit on the balcony and take in the morning. First, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and then I went out to sit and relax. I needed to get my head clear for today because it was going to be busy with the photo shoot, rehearsals, getting ready and going out to the club. As I sat down and looked over the river, the events from the previous evening all came rushing back into my mind.

I had been alone in the room, playing my song in my pj's when they all came in without letting me know they were there until I was finished playing. When I turned around there stood my friends, Alice, another girl, and Edward. I wanted to die at that moment. He just looked at me with this crooked grin on his face and I felt the blood rush to my face. I remember the conversation that followed so clearly like it was taking place now.

"_Wow Bells that is sounding prettier every time you play it." Jake said coming in and kicking off his shoes._

"_Yeah, we had no idea that it was going to sound like that. We are definitely putting that on the album." My other friends say as they come in and sit down on the couches. _

"_Thanks, I think I've finally finished it now." I said getting up off the bench._

"_What are y'all doing here?" I ask Alice and Edward._

"_I wanted to introduce you to my best friend and Edward wanted to see where that beautiful melody was coming from." Alice tells me with a smile._

"_I'm sorry if we have intruded on you. Maybe we should go." Edward said as he held my gaze._

"_No, you haven't intruded. I just wasn't expecting company or I would have been dressed a little better." I said blushing._

"_Girl, you look fine. Comfy is always a great way to go at this time of night." The other girl said._

"_Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I say extending my hand to shake hers._

"_The pleasure is mine. I'm Katherine and I've heard loads about you from Alice." She says shaking my hand. Her skin is cold like the rest of them._

"_Well, I hope it was all good. Would you like to come in and have a seat instead of just standing in the doorway?" I ask them as I show them into the living room._

"_Bella, what was that melody you were playing? It is beautiful." Edward asks me as he sits down on the piano bench._

"_It's a melody that just popped into my head the other day and I have been working on it ever since then." I wasn't about to tell him that he inspired it and I thought of it while I was thinking about him._

"_What do you call it?" He asked me._

"_That's the only thing I have been unable to do is come up with a name for it." I tell him as I sit down on the bench beside him. _

"_I'm sure the name will come to you in time." He says to me with a smile._

"_I hope so and soon." I say with a yawn._

"_We really should be going so that you can get some rest." Edward says as he starts to get up._

"_Yes we really should. We will see you tomorrow Bella." Alice says as her and Katherine start walking towards the door._

"_Well, it was nice to meet you Katherine. I hope you enjoy your time here." I say as I walk them to the door._

"_It was nice to meet you and everyone as well. I look forward to seeing you again." She says as she steps out into the hall._

"_Goodnight Bella, see you later." Alice says with a hug._

"_Goodnight Alice." I said returning her hug. She was so cool to the touch and I love the way it felt._

"_Goodnight Bella. Again I'm sorry if we intruded." Edward says taking my hand in his to give it a kiss. Gosh, I love the way his touch felt._

"_It is no problem Edward. Maybe some time over the next couple of days you and your family can come over and I will play it for all of you." I say with a smile as he lets go of my hand._

"_That would be great. I'm sure everyone would like that." He says returning my smile._

"_Well, goodnight Edward." I tell him as he walks out the door._

"_Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." And with that I shut the door and went to bed._

I was brought back to the fact that I was sitting on the balcony of the hotel by the vibrating of my phone. There was only one person that would be calling me this early in the morning, my dad. I looked at the Caller ID and sure enough it was him.

"Good morning dad." I said as soon as I answered the phone.

"Oh, good morning sweetheart I was all prepared to leave you a voice mail because I didn't think you would be up this early. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just excited about the photo shoot today and I couldn't go back to sleep. Is everything okay with you?" I asked him as I took a drink of Dr. Pepper.

"Everything is fine. I was just on my way to the office when I thought I would just give you a call to say I love and miss you. I knew today was going to busy for you and you wouldn't have time to talk to your dear old dad." He said with a chuckle.

"Whatever! First of all you are not old. Second of all I will never be too busy to talk to you and third of all I love and miss you too." I said with a laugh.

"So besides the photo shoot, what else do you have planned for today?" He asks me.

"Well, we have the photo shoot, rehearsals, lunch, getting ready and then going to the club." I tell him.

"Sounds like your day is going to busy, just please be careful and if you start feeling strange you go and find Dr. Cullen." He tells me.

"I will dad, I promise. I better get off here and start getting everyone up. I love you and I will try and call you later." I tell him as I get up to go back inside.

"Ok Bells, I love you, tell everyone I said hello and be safe." He tells me as we hang up.

I love him so much. He is a really great dad and he always tries to act all big and bad but underneath he is just a big ole teddy bear. I shut the sliding doors and realize that everyone else is already up and busying themselves around the room. Jessica and Angela are cooking breakfast and the boys were watching TV. They all looked up and smiled at me as I entered the room.

"Good morning Bells, did you sleep well?" Jake asks as he comes to give me hug.

"Good morning Jake and yes I did. How about you?" I ask him as I return his hug.

"I slept like a baby. What was you doing out on the balcony?" He asks me as he returns to his spot on the couch.

"I was just getting my head clear for today and I was talking to my dad." I tell him as I go into the kitchen.

"How is he doing? Is everything alright back home?" The girls ask me.

"Yeah, he is fine and everything is good at home. He said to tell all of you hello." I tell them as I steal a piece of bacon off the plate sitting on the counter.

"Do you all need some help cooking or should I just go and set the table?" I ask them.

"You could set the table if you don't mind." They tell me.

"Jake, come and help me set this table since you aren't doing anything important." I yell at him.

"I was too doing something important. I was watching TV with the other men. That is what we do while you women are in the kitchen doing what you are supposed to do." He says with a big grin on his face and laughing.

"Oh really, that is what we are supposed to do is it. Well, let me tell you one damn thing Jacob Black, we are not your women so, get to setting the table you jerk or you won't be eating a damn thing." I tell him with a laugh.

"Alright Bells, I was just kidding." He said taking the plates out of my hand.

"I know you were but I wasn't." I tell him as I punch him in the arm and we both laugh.

We all sat down and had a nice breakfast together. We talked about the day before and about what today held in store for us. Everyone was excited about the photo shoot and going to the club tonight to see Parmalee perform. I was so looking forward to seeing them perform and to any advice they could give me. After breakfast, we cleaned up the kitchen, washed dishes, and then everyone started getting ready to go and meet Andy and the guys at Warehouse B for the photo shoot. At 9:30 a.m. there was a knock at the door and I knew who it was because James was supposed to come and get us at that time. I went and opened the door and he just stood there staring at me for a few minutes before he could say anything. '_Why in the hell is staring at me so hard? I have on a t-shirt and jeans nothing revealing or sexy._' I think to myself. I had to start the conversation to bring him out of his stupor. He really was creepy.

"James, James, JAMES!" I said to get his attention.

"Huh, oh yeah, hey Bella are you all ready to go?" He asked me looking embarrassed for what just happened.

"Yeah, give us a few minutes to get everything together. Would you like to come in and wait?" I asked offering for him to come in.

"That would be great; Laurent is down in the car waiting for us." He tells me as he comes in.

He takes a seat on the couch while the rest of us run around gathering up our outfits, make-up, shoes, and everything else we needed to take with us. After about 10 minutes we were ready to go. James grabbed some of the bags and we headed down to the lobby. As we walked down the hall, I was so hoping that we would run into Edward but we didn't. When we got off of the elevator in the lobby, Alice, Rosalie, and Katherine were coming into the hotel.

"Bella!" Alice called out waving to me.

"Hey Alice, Rose, and Katherine, how are you doing today?" I asked them as the rest of my friends went out to the car but James stayed behind giving them a strange look.

"We are fine, how are you?" Rose asked me.

"I'm doing well; we are on our way to our photo shoot." I tell them still watching James' reaction. Something is up with him, I just know it.

"Oh how exciting, will you have any of the pictures with you tonight?" Katherine asks me.

"I'm not sure but I know that we will have them tomorrow night when we perform. We are going to sign them and give them out afterwards." I tell them.

"Cool, we definitely will have to try and get some of them. Bella, who is this fine gentleman waiting for you?" Alice asks me with an intense look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, Alice, Rose, Katherine this is James, my bodyguard. James this is some of my girlfriends that are staying here as well." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you ladies, Bella we really should be going or you are going to be late." He says to them and then to me.

"Oh alright, I will see you girls later." I tell them.

"We will see you later; have fun at your shoot." They said as we parted ways.

**APOV**

It was about 6:55 a.m. when I had the vision of Bella getting up at 7 o'clock. She was just too excited about today to sleep. I saw that she would get her a Dr. Pepper and go and sit on the balcony. She talked to her dad at about 8:00 a.m. and then went back inside. I could hear them talking and laughing. She was giving her friend, Jake, a hard time about setting the table. She is so funny. I was brought back to reality by a pillow hitting me in the back of the head. It was Katherine.

"Where did you go, pixie?" She asked me with a laugh.

"I had a vision of Bella and I was listening in on what was going on to make sure she was alright." I tell her throwing the pillow back at her.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked me as she made her way to the window to see whether or not it was sunny.

"Well, I figured since it is cloudy out that we could go shopping. I would like to get Bella something special for her big day tomorrow." I tell her.

"Sounds like a plan to me. She is really sweet and I can totally see that Edward is sweet on her." She says as she changes her clothes at vampire speed.

"I know he is and she really likes him too even though she won't admit it yet. Edward doesn't want me to interfere though." I tell her as I change my clothes as well.

"Hmmm, well then I guess you better not but he didn't say anything about me interfering." She says with a laugh.

"I heard that Katherine and you just stay out of it as well." Edward yelled from the other room.

"Well damn, I guess that puts a kink in my plans. He better be careful though because she is gorgeous and smells really good and with all of the other vamps in town there is bound to be someone to put the moves on her. And don't forget that Stefan and Damon are coming into town and you know how Damon is." She says as we head into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"I know but with us looking out for her, she will be fine and Damon will just have to try and behave himself when he is around her. Hey Rose we are going shopping you want to come along?" I ask her.

"Sure let me get my purse." She says and is back in a flash.

"Now you girls behave yourselves while you are out." Carlisle tells us.

"We will dad, promise." I say to him as we walk out the door.

We went around to the downtown shops looking for the perfect gift for Bella. I ended up getting her an antique charm bracelet that had charms of a heart, xoxo, different musical instruments, and a half moon. I thought she would love it and so did the others. When we were on our way back into the hotel lobby we ran into Bella and her friends and a guy that I instantly didn't like. This must be the person Edward was talking about. We talked for a few minutes about how excited she was for the photo shoot and I inquired if she would have them tonight or not. She informed me that she would definitely have them for tomorrow night. The whole time we were talking, her bodyguard was giving me strange looks and I felt really uneasy about her being with him but there was nothing I could do about it now. We bid them farewell and we went back up to our room.

"Edward, where are you?" I called out when we entered the room.

"I'm in the living room, what's up?" He called back.

"We ran into Bella and her bodyguard downstairs. I don't like him." I tell him as I enter the living room.

"Yeah, I don't like him either." Rose said.

"He gave me the creeps and that is saying something considering what we are." Katherine said as well.

"Was she alright?" Edward asked very concerned.

"Yes, she was fine. They are on their way to the photo shoot. She is so excited but I don't like this James character. Did you ever find anything out about him?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"No, not yet but with your help I'm sure we can find something out." He says as he puts his arm around me.

"You bet we will. Oh, look at what I got Bella, it is a charm bracelet. Do you think she will like it?" I ask him as I show it to him. It sparkles in the light like we do even though she doesn't know that yet.

"I'm sure she will love it. It is very pretty. Now let's get busy researching this James person." He says as we turn on the computers.

**BPOV**

It only took about 20 minutes to get from the hotel to Warehouse B. When we got out of the car we were greeted by Andy. He was all hyped up for this photo shoot as were we. We went inside the place and they had this huge backdrop up and had a section for people to do our hair, make-up and wardrobe. I was in awe of all the musical props they had for us to use and Barry, Matt, Josh, and Scott were already having pictures taken. However when Barry saw me walk in, he walked right off of the set and straight for me.

"Bella, you're here." He says as he engulfs me in a hug. He does smell good.

"Hey Barry, how's it going so far?" I say as I return the hug.

"It is going great. We have gotten some really good pictures so far. Are you excited to get yours started? I think we are going to do some with you all as well." He says as we walk over towards where wardrobe is.

"Yes I am and that sounds good to me. Now let me get ready so we can get this started." I say to him as I take my bags from James.

"Sounds like a plan and if you need any help getting into any of those clothes you just let me know." He says with a grin.

"Barry, you are such a pervert. Now go away." I say as I laugh and slap at him.

We handed our garment bags to Pam, who is the wardrobe coordinator for this shoot. We then met Jack, the hair stylist and Bonnie, the make-up artist. I thought Jessica and Angela were going to burst with excitement and the guys were looking at the props and they were in heaven. I stood there watching my friends and was so happy to share this with them. Andy came over to where I was standing and started watching them with me.

"I think they are a little excited." He said with a chuckle.

"They are as am I." I said with a smile.

"Bella, you all are going to be such a hit that you aren't going to know what hit you." He said smiling back at me.

"I hope you are right. I don't think any of us could stand to fail after everything we have been through to get to this point." I say.

"I know I'm right. Now, after the shoot we are all going to the club to rehearse and I was thinking of maybe having you join the guys on stage a couple of times throughout the night and sing with them. What do you think about that? Do you know any of their songs?" He asks me.

"I know all of their songs. I learned them when I found out that we would be performing with them. I would love to join them on stage. Do you think they will go for it?" I ask him with excitement.

"Of course they will but let's ask them. Hey fellows, could you come over here for a second?" He calls out to them and they make their way over to us.

"What's up Andy and Bella?" Matt asks.

"Well, I was thinking of having Bella join you on stage to sing a couple of songs with you. What do you think?" He asks them.

"Hell yes she can join us on stage. You know the songs don't you?" Josh asks.

"Yep, I know them." I tell him.

"Well then there ya go." Matt says putting his arm around my shoulders.

"We will work it all out during rehearsal. This is going to be a kick ass night." Barry says with way too much enthusiasm.

"Well, then we better get this shoot over with then. You guys go back and finish getting some pictures taken. Bella, you and your group go get ready." Andy tells me.

"You got it boss." We all say at the same time and we start laughing.

"Oh Andy, I wanted to ask you a favor if I may." I call back to him.

"Name it and it is yours." He says with a chuckle.

"I have some other friends in town and I would love to have them sit with us in the VIP section. Could I get some VIP passes for them?" I ask a little leery that I was pushing my luck.

"Sure thing, how many do you need?" He asks.

"I know that I need 8 for sure." I tell him.

"Well, how about I give you 10 just to be safe." He asks me.

"That would be great, thanks Andy." I tell him.

"No problem, now go and get ready for your shoot." He says walking away.

I go over to Jack and Bonnie and they work magic on my face and my hair. My make-up is done not too dark but not too earthy either. Bonnie gave me a really good rocker look. Jack pulled my hair up into a punk updo with hair hanging down around my face. It looked kick ass. Pam was wonderful with helping me put together my outfit. I ended up in tight, black leather pants, my bustier with pink skulls on it, my 6-inck pink stilettos, and she put all kinds of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings on me to match. I looked sexy. When I walked out of the dressing room, every male in the place turned to stare at me. It was hilarious.

"Damn Bells, you look hot." Jake said while just staring at me.

"Thanks Jake." I tell him as I pat him on the back and make my way over to the backdrop.

"Bella, we have never seen you look like that. That look is so sexy on you." Jessica and Angela tell me.

"Thanks girls, and May I say you two look sexy as hell as well." I say with a smile.

"Mike and Eric, you two look very rock star also." I tell them as I join them in front of the backdrop.

"Bella you look fantastic." They tell me.

"Well, let's get this thing going shall we." I say to Tyler, the photographer.

We then did all kinds of poses with instruments, without instruments, just us girls, just the guys, Jessica and Angela by themselves, me by myself, me and they guys, the guys and the girls without me, and all of us together. We acted goofy, smiled, stuck our tongues out, gave the rock-n-roll sign and acted all tough. We took a break for a little bit so that Tyler could upload the photos to his computer. While we were getting our touch ups, Matt, Barry, Josh, and Scott came back into the building and they all did a double take when they saw us. Barry was just staring at me drooling. I couldn't help but giggle. Tyler was ready for us again so we went back over to the backdrop and this time we were taking pictures with the guys. We had so much fun. Barry picked me up and stuck his tongue out in one of them with me laughing. Another one was of me, Jessica, and Angela on the backs of Barry, Matt, and Josh. Then there was one of all the guys together. There were quite a few of Barry holding me around the waist, his arms draped over my shoulders, or of him kissing me on the check. I really think he has a crush on me. The last one we took was of just me with Matt, Barry, Josh and Scott. I think that was one of my favorites. When we were done we were all just sitting around talking to give Tyler time to make sure he didn't need any more pictures when Jake says that I need one taken with the piano.

"Bells, you need to have a picture taken with you playing the piano." Jake says.

"No, I don't Jake. We are done." I tell him.

"Why does she need one taken with the piano?" Andy asks Jake.

"Because she has this killer melody she plays and there really needs to be a picture of her playing it." He tells Andy. I thought I was going to die.

"Well, then Bella I guess we need to have that picture taken." Andy tells me.

"Andy, it is a melody and I don't think looking like this really fits the mood for a picture of me playing it." I tell him.

"And I think it is perfect for that because if you are to ever perform it live this is exactly how you will look." He counters my argument.

"I don't know that I can just look like I am playing the piano without actually playing it." I tell him.

"Well, then play it. I would love to hear it." He tells me. Obviously I have lost this debate.

"Fine, I will do the pictures." I say giving Jake a look that could kill.

I went over and sat down at the piano. I took a deep breath trying not to over think the situation. I just thought of Edward, closed my eyes and started to play. Everything got silent and everyone disappeared from the room. It was just me and the melody that I had yet to name. As I played, I could hear the clicks of the camera but it didn't bother me. I was with Edward in my mind, playing this for him, staring into his golden eyes while I played it. As I finished it, I opened my eyes to see everyone just sitting there staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Bella that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Andy says getting up from his chair and making his way over to me.

"I told you all that is was a killer melody." Jake said to everyone.

"Yes, you did and that is definitely going on the album." Andy says to me and I smile.

"Thanks everyone, I'm glad you like it." I tell them.

"What is it called?" Barry asks me.

"I don't have a title for it yet but I am working on it." I tell them.

"Well, I think this is going to be the perfect picture for that melody." Tyler says calling me over to the computer.

The picture is of me playing with my eyes closed, my head bent down and a smile on my face. It was perfect. We then went through all of the pictures that were taken and picked out the ones to be printed off but he was going to email me all of them because some of them were just too funny. It was about noon when we got done. It had taken 2 hours to do the photo shoot.

"I don't know about you all but I need some food." I tell them as we get ready to leave.

"Lunch Time!" The guys all yelled.

"Come on let's go to Applebee's." Andy said as he got into the car.

"Woohoo Applebee's, let's get going." We all said and piled into the car.

We were all still dressed up in our outfits when we went to the restaurant and people were just staring at us. Some of them were fans of Parmalee and came over to get their autograph and we were introduced to them as well. We had a great time at the restaurant. When we were done, we all piled back into the car and headed to the club to rehearse. It was huge on the inside. It was two stories, with a dance floor and bars everywhere, and the stage area that was just off to the side of the dance floor. There was a section roped off in front of the stage that was for VIP's only which included all of us and now the Cullen's. We met with the club owner, Eric, and then we went off to rehearse. The guys rehearsed first and we just sat and listened to them play. They are so talented. We decided that I would sing 'Gasoline', 'Complicated', and 'Only the Good Die Young' with them. So I got up and rehearsed those songs with them. It was so much fun being on stage. I even did the guitar solo with Josh during 'Gasoline'. They had no idea that I could play guitar that well.

After they got done rehearsing, it was our turn. So we just cut loose and had a ball rehearsing on a real stage. Andy and the guys were in pure shock by our performance and Andy was as convinced as ever that we were going to be big. It was the greatest feeling ever being up on that stage and I couldn't wait to be up on it with the club full of people dancing around to our songs. When we got done it was about 3:00 in the afternoon and we all headed back to the hotel. Andy told us that Pam, Jack, and Bonnie would be at our hotel room at 6:00 p.m. to help get us ready for the club tonight. Andy handed me 10 VIP passes for me to give to the Cullen's as we arrived back at the hotel. I was so ecstatic to give the passes to them that I went straight to their room on the way back to ours. I totally didn't think about the fact that I was still done up from the photo shoot when I knocked on the door and who would answer but Dr. Cullen.

"Bella?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked him.

"No, I just didn't recognize you at first is all. Please come in." He said stepping aside for me to enter.

"Oh I'm sorry, we just came from the photo shoot and rehearsal and I have something that I wanted to give all of you." I say as I enter the hallway.

"Well come on in so that everyone can see you." He said leading me into the living room where everyone but Edward was. I wonder where he is.

"Look who has stopped by to see us." He announces as we enter the living room and they all turn and just stare at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Bella, wow you look fantastic." Rose says as she gets up to give me a hug.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could ever look like that." Emmett says with a chuckle. He makes me blush.

"Girl, you are going to blow away all of those guys at the club tonight looking like that." Katherine tells me with a smile.

"Thanks, I just wanted to stop by and give you guys these. They are VIP passes for all of you to come and sit with us in the VIP section tonight and tomorrow night." I tell them handing the passes to them.

"Thank you so much Bella. You didn't have to do that." Esme tells me with a smile.

"Oh I know I didn't but I would really like for you all to be there with us." I tell her as I smile back.

"Well, we graciously accept. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"I'm feeling fine. No issues so far and let's hope that it stays that way. Where is Edward, I really wanted to give him his pass myself?" I inquire.

"Oh he will be right back; he just stepped out for a moment." Alice tells me as we hear the door close.

"Alright dad, the car is full of gas, all the fluids have been checked, and the tire pressure is good in the tires." Edward says to his father as he comes in not realizing that I am there.

"Thank you Edward. Son, we have company." He says to him as he enters the living room. Edward looks up and comes to a dead stop when he sees me. Our eyes lock and he just smiles at me. Then he takes in my appearance and he really starts to stare.

"Bella, how are you?" He says walking towards me.

"I'm fine. I just stopped by to give you all VIP passes for tonight and tomorrow." I tell him with a smile as I hand his pass to him.

"Really, that was very sweet of you. I'm sure my father graciously accepted." He says as he takes the pass from me and smiles.

"He did and I also wanted to extend an invitation for all of you to come down to our room tomorrow around 1:00 p.m. so that I could play a little something for all of you." I say to all of them.

"We will definitely be there." Esme says to me.

"Great, well I need to get back to the room and get ready for tonight. I will see you all at the club say around 8 p.m." I say to them as I get ready to leave.

"Sounds good to me." Dr. Cullen says giving me a hug goodbye.

"Let me walk you down to your room Bella." Edward says as I head towards the door.

"Alright, thank you." I say as I step out into the hall.

"Oh hey Bella!" Alice calls out.

"Yeah Alice what is it?" I call back.

"I just wanted to say that you look damn hot in that outfit girl." She says with a giggle.

"Thanks Alice, see you in a couple of hours." I yell back as Edward shuts the door.

"So how was the photo shoot?" He asks me as we walk down the hall.

"It was fantastic. We got a lot of good pictures and I can't wait to give them out tomorrow night." I tell him.

"Will you be performing tonight at all?' He asks me.

"I am going to be singing with Parmalee for a couple of songs but our band is playing tomorrow night." I tell him as we reach my door.

"Well, then I look forward to hearing you sing tonight and may I say you do look very sexy in that outfit." He says as he takes my hand to kiss it. I blush big time.

"Thank you for the compliment and for walking me down to my room. I will see you in a couple of hours." I tell him as I put my key in the door.

"I will see you then." He says as I shut the door. Damn, I so want to be his girlfriend, lover, friend, or something please. I think to myself as I go into the living room.

Everyone was just sitting around watching TV or taking a nap. A nap sounded really good to me. I tell them all that I am going to go shower and take a nap for about an hour. I went into my bedroom and shut the door. I needed some time to myself as this had been a busy day so far and it was only going to get busier. I took a nice hot shower and crawled into the bed and was sound asleep before my head hit the pillow. The next thing I knew was my alarm was going off; it was 5:45 p.m. I jumped up out of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair when the doorbell rang. I could hear voices and I knew that Pam, Jack, and Bonnie were here. I went out and greeted them and they immediately set up and began working on us. Pam was in my bedroom with all of her wardrobe garments and accessories, Jack was in my bathroom setting up all of his hair styling products and tools and Bonnie was in the other bathroom setting up make-up. The guys got ready first because it wasn't going to take them as long with them as it was with me, Jessica, and Angela. The girls and I sat in the living room just talking and watching TV while the guys was getting ready. When they came out we started whistling and clapping.

"Will you guys stop it?" Eric said as he came to sit down on the couch. He had on black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black boots, and accessories.

"Yeah, we know we look good but shish." Mike said as he sat down as well. He had on black leather pants, a white button down shirt with a skull on the back that had vines growing all around it, black boots and accessories. Both his and Eric's hair was spiked up.

"Hey you guys may want them to stop it but I say let them have at it." Jake said as he came into the room. My mouth hit the floor. Jack had pulled Jake's hair back and braided it. He had on black cargo pants, a cream collarless shirt, black boots, and accessories. He looked damn hot.

"Wow, you fellows look hot." I told all three of them and they blushed a little bit. Now it was our turn to get done up.

Jessica went in to see Bonnie, Angela went in to see Jack, and I went into the bedroom to see Pam. Pam and I decided on black leather pants, a black tank top with a purple stoned skull on it and a black bra underneath, purple stiletto heels, a couple of belts draped around my waist, and accessories. While I was getting dressed, I got a little light-headed and had to sit down until it passed. Pam asked did I need her to get one of the others and I told her that wouldn't be necessary that I would be fine. It had just been a really exciting day and I just needed to relax for a moment. This seriously was not happening now. When it was my turn to go see Bonnie, she did my make-up to match which looked spectacular when she was done. Jack put purple extensions in my hair and then gave me a spiky updo with hair hanging down around my face. I looked AWESOME! When I went back into my bedroom where Jessica and Angela were, we all just stood there staring at each other and then we started laughing and giving each other high fives. We were going to knock them dead with the way we looked. Jessica had on a black leather mini-skirt, a green bustier, black stilettos, and accessories. Angela had on tight black jeans, a red tank top with a red bra underneath, red stilettos and accessories. Before we left the bedroom, Pam handed each one of us a black leather jacket to wear with our outfits. When we came into the living room, the guys started doing to us what we did to them. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow ladies, may I say it will be my pleasure to be seen with all of you tonight." Jake said with a smile.

"Absolutely, we will be the luckiest guys there tonight with you babes looking that hot." Eric said as he made his way over to Angela to help her with her jacket and she blushed.

"You ladies ready to go and raise some hell in Seattle?" Mike asked as he helped Jessica with her jacket.

"You bet we are." Angela said with enthusiasm.

"Hell yes." Jessica said giving Mike a smile.

"Let's go tear it up, shall we?" I asked as Jake helped me with my jacket.

We thanked Pam, Jack and Bonnie for everything and told them that we would see them at the club in a little while. As we opened the door to leave the room, there stood James getting ready to knock. He just stared at us and then he smiled.

"I was just coming to see if you all were ready to go. Laurent is bringing the car around." He asked us.

"Yes, we are ready. We were just coming to let you know that." Jake said putting his arm around my waist. I don't think he likes James either.

"Thanks James for coming to get us. Let's go." I tell him as we all walk down towards the elevator.

"Are the other guys riding with us or have they already left?" I ask James as we wait for the elevator.

"They have already left for the club. You all are just going to meet up there." He tells me as the elevator doors open up for us to get on.

"Aright then, let's get this party started." We all say as the doors to the elevator close.

**EPOV**

Alice, Katherine and I had spent all afternoon doing research on James and we couldn't come up with anything other than the basics where he was born, when he was born, places he had lived, and jobs he had. There had to be something else and we were just missing it because he was just too creepy and I didn't like him being around Bella and from the way she acted when he was around I don't think she liked him being around either. Dad got back from his conference about 2:45 p.m.

"Edward, would you mind taking the car down to the mechanic and have him look at it. It was acting a little funny on my way back here." He asked me as he came in.

"Sure, dad I'll take it." I told him as I took the keys from him and left.

The mechanic had found some garbage in the air filter and that is what was causing the problem. So, he fixed it for me, checked all of the fluids and put air in the tires. He was a really nice guy. I decided that on the way back to the hotel that I would go ahead and fill the car up with gas so I stopped at the gas station across the street from the hotel. I saw a limo pull up at 3 p.m. and bunch of people got out of it but I didn't recognize any of them. When the car was full, I went back to the hotel. When I got into the elevator, I was hit by the most exquisite smell ever, it was Bella. She must have been in that group of people that I saw get out of the limo. I didn't see her though, that was the weird thing. When I opened the door to our room, I heard a bunch of people talking. I had no idea what was going on, so I called out to my dad that I was back and that the car was fine. That is when I caught her scent and he called out that we had company. It was Bella and I had never seen her look like that. She looked ravishing. I was stunned. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I asked her how she was doing and she said she was fine. The reason for her to stop by was that she had gotten all of us VIP passes. That was so sweet of her. Dad asked her how she was feeling and she said that she hadn't had an episode which is a good thing. As she got ready to leave, she offered for all of us to come to her room tomorrow so that she could play something for us and we accepted. Everyone was going to love the melody, I know I did. I offered to walk her down to her room and she accepted. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I asked her about the photo shoot and she said that it had gone really well. She told me that she would be singing with the other band tonight and that excited me. I so wanted to know what her voice sounded like when she was singing. When we got to her door, I took a huge chance and told her how sexy she looked. She blushed and said thank you. How I loved it when she blushed. It made her scent much stronger and I loved the way she smelled. She told me that she would see me in a few hours and I said goodbye to her and she shut the door.

On the way back to the room, I was having all kinds of thoughts about her. Naughty ones seemed to be the strongest in my mind. She just looked so damn sexy in that outfit. If she looked anything like that tonight, I was going to have to kill every other male at the club. When I got back to our room, the girls were already laying out outfits for everyone. At about 6:30 p.m. there was a knock at the door and I so hoped that it was Bella again. I was wrong. It was Stefan, Katherine's boyfriend, and his brother, Damon.

"Well, if it isn't the Salvatore brothers." I say as I let them in and give Stefan a hug.

"And if it isn't the infamous Edward Cullen." Stefan says to me returning the hug.

"How have you been man?" I ask him as we go into the living room.

"I've been doing well, how about you?" He asks me.

"I can't complain." I say as I get ready to call out to Katherine.

"How have you been Damon?" I ask.

"I'm doing well." He says in that stuck up tone.

"Edward was there a human here today. That scent is over powering." Damon asks. Shit, I was so hoping he wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes, her name is Bella and she is a good friend of ours." I tell him so that he knows not to mess with her.

"Really, well she smells good enough to eat." He says with a mischievous smile. Shit, we are so going to have problems.

"She is off limits Damon, got it?" Katherine says as she enters the room and heads straight for Stefan.

"I got it, no biting the human girl." He says as he slithers over to the couch and sits down. It is going to be a long night.

We all get ready to leave around 8 p.m. to go to the club. As we get into the elevator, I can smell Bella's scent again which means she was just here and is at the club. If I had a heart it would be racing. I couldn't wait to see her again.

**BPOV**

When we arrive at the club it is 7:45 p.m. and there are already a lot of cars in the parking lot. We are taken around to the entrance for musicians. Eric, the manager of the club, is there waiting for us. He takes us in to the club and straight to the VIP section where Andy and the others are waiting for us.

"Bella, I'm so glad you all are finally here." Andy says with a smile.

"We are too." I say with a laugh.

"Bella let me help you with your jacket." Barry offers.

"Thanks Barry." I say as I turn and he pulls it down off my shoulders. When I turn around, he is just staring at me with a really big smile on his face. Here we go, I thought to myself.

"Wow, you look amazing and I didn't think that would be possible after the way you looked at the photo shoot but damn." He says as he drapes my jacket over the arm of the chair and offers for me to sit down beside him and I did.

"Bella, did you manage to get any rest?" Andy asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I took a nap for a couple of hours so I should be good to go." I tell him.

"Good because we sure don't need you collapsing or anything. " He says with a chuckle.

"I should be just fine and luckily we will have my cardiologist here with us shortly." I say with a chuckle as well. We all were sitting there laughing and talking when the song "Not Afraid' by Eminem started playing.

"Oh I love this song, come on girls let's go dance." I say jumping up out of my seat.

"Let's go." They agreed and we grabbed each other's hand and started for the dance floor.

"Hold up, I'm coming too." Barry called out behind us.

"Well, come on." I called back to him. I knew he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have his hands on me and I really didn't mind either. I liked all of this attention.

"We're coming too." The other guys called out.

We all ended up on the dance floor dancing, singing along with the song, and laughing. Barry grabbed me around the waist and we started bumping and grinding to the song. Once we started dancing like that, Mike grabbed Jessica and Eric grabbed Angela and they started dancing like that. Jake had spotted him a cute brunette and was dancing with her. We were having a blast and when Barry turned us around to where I could see where we were sitting my heart stopped because there stood Edward. He was just staring at us on the dance floor, watching the way Barry and I were dancing. I waved to him and he waved back. When the song was over, we headed back to our section because I seriously needed something to drink. As we entered our section, Barry had his arm around my waist and Edward was just staring at where Barry's arm was. I don't think he liked it very much and that made me feel good.

"Alice, you all are here." I say as I leave Barry's side and go to embrace my new friend in a hug.

"Yep, we got here a few minutes ago." She said returning my hug.

"Let me get a look at you." She says stepping back from me and taking in my appearance.

"Damn, you look rockin'. I didn't think you were going to be able to look any better than you did this afternoon but I was wrong." She said with a smile and making me blush.

"Thanks and may I say that you look damn good yourself." I tell her taking in her outfit. She had on black leggings, and long, black tank top dress with a belt around the waist and silver stilettos.

"Awe, aren't you sweet. Now, we have two other people for you to meet." She says turning me towards two guys that I had never before.

"Bella, this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Stefan is Katherine's boyfriend." She says making the introductions.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." Stefan says extending his hand for me to shake.

"The pleasure is mine and I'm glad you were able to make it tonight." I say shaking his hand, which was just as cold as the rest of them. What the hell was up that?

"It is very nice to meet you Bella." Damon says taking my hand in his and kissing it. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"It is nice to meet you as well Damon. I do hope that you enjoy yourself this evening." I say pulling my hand out of his. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye and he was seething with anger, jealousy, or just pure rage. I'm not sure which one but it was funny.

"Let me introduce you all to everyone." I tell them as I introduce my friends, Andy and the other guys to everyone.

We all sit down and instantly all kinds of conversations are started. Damon was asking me things like 'How long had I wanted to be a musician?', 'How did I like being back in Forks?', 'How much longer did I have in school?', and your other basic questions. After the inquisition, I had to seriously go to the bathroom, so I excused myself. Naturally, James was right on my heels.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked me as he followed closely behind.

"I am going to the bathroom, is that alright with you?" I say as I keep walking.

"Yes, that is fine with me; I just have to know where you are and go with you if you are alone. That is what your father wanted isn't it?" He said with a hint of authority.

"Yes, it is." I say as I go into the girl's bathroom.

As I finish up and wash my hands, Rose comes into the bathroom.

"Hey Bella are you alright? You looked a little agitated when you were on your way down here." She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just James creeps me out and I know he was part of the condition for me to be able to come to Seattle in the first place but I just don't like the way he looks at me sometimes, let alone be alone with him." I tell her without taking a breath. She probably thinks I'm crazy.

"I kind of figured as much so that is why I came to the bathroom and sent him on his way before I came in. I told him that I would walk back with you so he could just go back to his post by the VIP section." She tells me with a smile.

"Really, thanks Rose that means a lot." I tell her giving her a hug.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." She says returning my hug.

As, we return to the VIP section Matt, Josh, Barry, and Scott are already gone. Andy tells me to bring everyone down to the stage in about 30 minutes and for me to come backstage after everyone is settled. I tell him that I can do that and he leaves our section. I sit down on one of the sofas and just take a breath because my heart rate is all over the place. I hope no one notices the look on my face because if they do I am screwed. To my surprise, Edward comes over to sit down beside me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks with concern. Shit, he noticed.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I tell him but I don't think he bought it.

"Would you like for my father to check you out just in case that is not what it is?" He asks staring me in the eyes. Damn, he has such sexy eyes.

"No, I'm fine honestly. We should start making our way down to the stage." I tell him as I get up. That was too close; hopefully I have gotten him off the subject.

"Well, then may I escort you down there?" He says offering me his arm as he gets up.

"Yes you may, thank you very much." I say as I take his arm.

"Alright, everyone let's go get into our spot for the show." I tell everyone as we make our way down to the stage.

After I get everyone situated, I excuse myself and go backstage. Pam, Jack and Bonnie are all back there in our dressing room ready to do touch-ups on my hair, make-up and wardrobe. As Jack is working on my hair, Andy comes into the dressing room.

"Are you excited?" He asks me.

"Yes and a little nervous but I will be fine." I tell him.

"Well, once you are done here just go back out front with the others. I'm going to introduce the guys and when they are ready for you to come up, they will just call you to come up on stage." He tells me with a smile.

"Got it, and thanks again for everything." I tell him.

"You're welcome and knock 'em dead tonight." He says with a thumb up as he leaves the room.

I can hear the crowd going wild as Andy introduces Parmalee to the stage and then I hear the music start up. They start out with 'Carolina' off of their newest album. I get finished and make my way back out front just as they are almost finished with that song. Barry smiles at me as I take my place in front of the stage next to Edward. Luckily, I'm not too far from the stairs to be able to get onto stage when they call me up. Everyone is having a blast and just jammin' out to the music. They next play "Broken Records' and 'Photograph'. I know to get ready to go up because 'Complicated' is next and that is one of the ones I am doing with them.

"What's up Felix Underground?" Matt yells into the microphone and the crowd goes crazy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we do this next song, we would like to call up a dear friend of ours to perform it with us. She and her band, The Nightwalkers, will be playing here tomorrow night and they are going to blow the roof off of this place so be sure you come back tomorrow night as well. Please put your hands together to welcome Bella Swan to the stage." Matt says for my introduction. I think I have died and gone to heaven.

Everyone starts clapping as I make my way onto the stage and over to Matt. He hands me a microphone and the music starts up. He is playing acoustic guitar and I am just standing beside him as he starts the song. He gets through the first verse and I start singing with him. It is the best feeling I have ever had. We just continue to sing the song together as I walk around the stage to Josh and to Barry singing with them as well. I even went back and sang with Scott behind the drums. As it comes time for the guitar solo, Andy comes onto stage with my guitar and hands it to me to do the solo with Josh. We hadn't rehearsed this one but it went well and everyone was shocked. I could see the look on all of their faces and it was pure shock. When we finished that song, I started to walk off the stage but Barry stopped me.

"Woohoo, was she not fantastic ladies and gentlemen?" Barry asks the crowd and they go wild with excitement.

"Would you like for her to do another one with us?" He asks and everyone yells YES! I blush a little.

"Well, then this next number is called 'Gasoline'." He says as Matt starts up the music.

I take the headset from Andy and put it on because I walk around a lot during this song. The crowd started going wild. Even the Cullen's were getting into it and that makes me laugh. Edward never takes his eyes off of me. I grab my guitar when it is time and Josh and I just lay into the solo. Everyone screams and claps as the solo is over and I keep on playing the guitar. Josh, Matt and I are standing side by side at the end of the song playing the guitars to the end of the song. When finished, we all take a bow and I turn around and give Andy my guitar. He has the biggest smile on his face.

"Hell yes, wasn't that was awesome?" I hear Matt ask to the crowd and they go wild.

"Would you all like for her to do another one with us?" He asks and the crowd yells out YES again. That makes me feel so good.

"Well, you will here in just a little bit. She will be doing one more with us." He says as they go into playing 'San Diego'. I join the others back in front of the stage and Edward hands me a bottle of water.

"Bella you were FANTASTIC!" He yells out over the crowd.

"Thanks, I was so nervous." I tell him after I get done drinking that whole bottle of water and taking another one from Alice.

"Oh my gosh you were so awesome up there." Alice tells me giving me a huge hug.

"Yeah, girl you blew them all away." Rose says.

"That was fantastic playing." Jasper tells me.

"You looked really hot up there." Emmett says with a smirk and Rose elbows him in the gut. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bells, you were amazing up there with them." Jake tells me giving me hug.

"Thanks everybody that really means a lot coming from all of you." I tell them all as we return to enjoying the show the guys were putting on.

The boys played 'Wash', 'Under My Skin', and 'Sun Die'. After they got done playing 'Sun Die', Matt and Josh went into playing dueling guitars. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. They really can play those guitars. After the dueling guitars, it was time for me to go back up on stage to perform my last song with them and the last song of the evening 'Only the Good Die Young'. Matt introduced me one more time and the crowd went wild when I got on stage again. Andy handed me my headset and my acoustic so that I could sit down on the stool beside Matt and start the song off. I sat there singing with Matt, playing my acoustic and watching the crowd sing along with us, waving their hands in the air, and dancing around to the music. Even everyone in the VIP section were singing along or dancing. It was all surreal. I couldn't believe that this was really happening and that tomorrow night I would be the one up here singing with my band. I couldn't help but smile. Towards the end of the song, Barry and Josh joined us at the front of the stage to finish off the song and it was perfect. When we finished singing, Barry, Matt, and Josh kissed me on my cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh and notice the look on Edward's face when it happened. I could see in his eyes that he wished it was him and I wished it was him but only kissing me on my lips. I blushed really bad at that thought and I knew he saw it because he smiled.

We all walked of stage and were greeted by Andy. He shook all of the guys' hands and then he gave me a huge hug.

"Bella, you were amazing tonight." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Andy that was a lot of fun. I can't believe you had me play the guitar in all three songs since I only rehearsed the one." I tell him as I punch him in the arm.

"Yeah I know but I knew you could pull it off and you did." He tells me.

"You are going to knock them dead tomorrow night. I told you that you would be big." Andy says as we walk back out front to meet the others.

"Why don't you come over and do the meet and greet with us." Barry says.

"That is a fantastic idea, Barry." Andy says looking at me.

"Alright, I will be right there." I tell them as I make my way over to the others.

"Hey you guys go on back up to the VIP section, I am going to go over and do the meet and greet with the guys." I tell them.

"You sure, I can wait with you if you like." Jake asks me while looking at that pretty little brunette again.

"I'm sure Jake, go get your groove on just don't forget to cover that thing up." I say with a chuckle.

"Eww Bells, that is just gross. I'm not that type of guy." He says as he makes his way over to her.

"The hell you're not." I yell after him.

Everyone either goes back to the section or they go to dance. I do the meet and greet with the guys and I give my autograph as well. I'm told that I sounded amazing and that they were coming back tomorrow night to hear my band perform. I signed some more autograph's and took some pictures but I was starting to get a little light-headed so I told the guys that I was going to go and sit down.

When I got back to the VIP section, no one was there. Good, I needed a moment to myself. I sat there with my eyes closed just listening to the music play and drinking water. I was totally in my own world when I heard the most beautiful voice call out my name.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he came back into our section.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just taking a minute to myself." I tell him as I open my eyes and see that he is right there beside me.

"Where is everyone?" I ask him looking around.

"Everyone is on the dance floor dancing and I had gone to get some more water because I thought you might be thirsty when you came back over here." He tells me handing me another bottle of water.

"Well aren't you sweet." I say as I take the bottle from him.

"I try to be." He says with that crooked smile. I could just jump his bones right here, right now. Get a grip on yourself, Swan.

We just sat there chatting and listening to the music. Everyone slowly made their way back to the spot we were in and collapsed on the sofas. They had been dancing their asses off and Edward and I had been watching and laughing at them. While we were all sitting there chatting and what not, I noticed that Damon kept staring at me. He was very good looking in a bad boy way. Just as the song 'Lips of an Angel' began to play, Damon looked at me and extended his hand to me.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Swan?" He asked smiling that sly smile at me.

"You may, Mr. Salvatore." I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"Bella, may I say you look exquisite this evening." He tells me as he spins me around the dance floor.

"Thank you and may I say that you look very mysterious this evening." I say to him causing him to have a sly smile on his face.

"Why thank you madam. So, did you enjoy yourself this evening?" He asked as we continued to dance.

"I did, it was the most amazing thing ever." I say.

"May I ask you something personal?" He asks as he leans back to look into my eyes.

"Yes, you may as long as it is not too personal." I said with a chuckle.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked me and I was little taken off guard by it.

"No, I am not seeing anyone at the moment. Are you seeing anyone?" I answer and ask him.

"No, I am as free as a bird." He says with a laugh. I wonder why he is asking me this.

"May I ask you another question?" He has that sly smile on his face again.

"Sure, what is it.?" I ask a little leery of what he is going to say.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" He asks as he looks in my eyes and spins me around the floor again.

"Damon, I don't think we know each other well enough for that yet. I do appreciate you asking me instead of just doing it." I tell him.

"Fair enough and I respect that. Maybe some time in the future when we do know each other better." He says as the song ends and we make our way back to our spot.

By the time the night is almost over, I had danced with everyone that was in our section at least once, except for Edward. The song 'Lay You Body Down' by Poison started playing and I looked over at Edward just sitting there talking to Eric and Mike. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Edward, would you like to dance with me?" I ask him. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Bella, it would be my pleasure." He says taking my hand in his as I lead him to the dance floor.

He puts his cool arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and we begin to dance. He just gazes into my eyes and I into his. Everyone in the entire night club disappears and it is just us on the dance floor dancing. He smiles that crooked smile at me and I smile back as I lay my head down on his shoulder. It was the other most perfect moment in my life. I was so in love with this man that it was ridiculous. When the song was over, he escorted me back to our seats.

It got to be about 1:00 a.m. and I was exhausted. We all decided that it was time to call it a night especially since we had to perform the next night. I asked Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon if they would like to ride back with us in the limo. I didn't want my night with Edward to end. All of them accepted and we left the club.

When we arrived back at the club, I told James thank you for everything but I wouldn't need his services for the rest of the evening. He seemed a little pissed but I really didn't care because I had Edward to walk me to my room. He offered his arm for me to take and I did and we walked into the hotel that way. We walked slowly down the hall to my room and I could see that he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. So, I started the conversation.

"Thank you for escorting me back to my room." I say as I dig through my little purse to get out my key.

"You are most welcome and thank you for a very exciting evening." He said with a smile.

"You are welcome and I can't until tomorrow night." I say pulling the key out of my purse.

"Yes, I am looking forward to tomorrow night. Bella, may I ask you something?" He says as he looks me in the eye.

"Fire away, you can ask me anything." I answer him.

"May I kiss you?" He asks still holding my gaze. I'm shocked at what he just said. Is that what he really just said? Oh, how I have wanted this to happen.

"Yes Edward, you may." I answer him and with that he takes my face between his cool hands and our lips meet for the most perfect good night kiss. What an ending to a perfect night.


	22. Chapter 21: Saturday Part One

**Well here is the much awaited chapter to begin her big night. I am so sorry that it took so long to get it up but I hope it was worth the wait..I would like to thank all of you for the support thus far for this story and your patience. As always all names, titles, quotes, and songs belong to their rightful owners. This is pure fiction. I hope you enjoy and I promise not to keep you waiting too long for Part Two. Hugs and Loves!**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was 5:30 in the morning and I was standing in my room looking out at the sky remembering the events of the previous evening, especially the moment I kissed Bella. What the hell was I thinking asking her if I could kiss her? I just had to have her lips on mine and I wanted to taste her. I didn't say anything to my family when I came in because I knew that Alice had seen the kiss and told them about it. I just wasn't ready for the questions that they were going to ask because I didn't even have the answers myself. How dumb could I have been? What was I thinking? Should I have waited to kiss her after we had spent more time together? What were her thoughts on what happened? I had all of these questions going through my mind and I just needed some time to myself.

I thought back to the moment I saw her in the club. I thought about how incredibly sexy she looked. She had all the guys panting after her and that drove me crazy especially since I could hear all of their thoughts. When we arrived, she was dancing very provocatively with Barry and I thought I was going to lose it but when she saw me, she smiled so big, waved and that calmed me down. We talked, laughed, and hung out most of the night. When it was time for her to perform with Parmalee, I was excited and nervous for her. She had gotten all of us VIP passes so we were able to be right in front of the stage and I was thankful for that. When she came out on stage and started singing, I thought I was in heaven. She had the voice of an angel. The crowd went wild and they loved her, just as much as I do. She was glowing with excitement and I was so happy for her. After the show was over, she went over to Parmalee's table and signed some t-shirts, pictures, and other paraphernalia and took pictures with fans. Everyone was congratulating her on her performance and telling her that they couldn't wait to see her and her band perform Saturday night. I was just as anxious to see them perform.

As the night got ready to come to an end, she had danced with everyone but me and Damon. I was just fixing to ask her to dance when Damon beat me to it. He is such an ass. I watched as they slowed danced and I listened in as he asked if he could kiss her. I saw red and wanted to rip his throat out but I anxiously waited for her response and she told him no. I was so relieved. After they were done dancing, she came straight back up to our section and sat down. She looked a little pale and I got concerned. I asked her if she was alright and she said she was fine. I could hear her heart skipping beats and she was breathing a little funny so I went and got her a bottle of water. She drank it and said she was feeling better. I made a mental note to tell my father about this episode and the one she had earlier so that he could check her out tomorrow. She then asked me to dance the last dance of the night with her and I gladly accepted. She led me to the dance floor and we slow danced to "Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine". It was perfect. I loved having her in my arms. She was so warm and she smelled exquisite. We just looked into each other's eyes and everyone disappeared. It was like we could see into each other's souls. When the song was over, I thanked her for the dance and we walked back up to our section. She invited us to ride in the limo with her and the others back to the hotel and we accepted.

After we arrived, I offered to escort her to her room and she accepted. James didn't seem too happy about that but I really didn't care. Something was seriously off about him and I was going to find out what was going on with him. We walked down the hall with her arm in mine and we didn't say a word until we got to her room. Just as she was about to say goodnight is when I asked her if I could kiss her. I have no idea what came over me but it was going to be the perfect ending to a perfect night. I thought she was going to say no because she just stood there staring at me. When she smiled and said yes, I felt an overwhelming sense of excitement and nervousness. My stomach knotted up as our faces moved towards one another and I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her towards me but the second our lips met the world stopped moving and no one existed but us. I felt a spark between us and it felt wonderful. The kiss wasn't intense but very sweet and sensual. When I pulled back to end the kiss, Bella looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and smiled. I smiled back at her not wanting to let her go but I did and stepped back. We stared at each other for a moment and then she said goodnight and she would see us tomorrow afternoon. I said goodnight and stood there until she shut the door. As I made my way back down to our room, I had a million questions going through my mind. Did she feel that spark when our lips touched? Did she like the kiss? Was it too soon to kiss her? Had I just screwed up any chance of being with her? When I walked into our room, everyone just looked at me and smiled. My sister really can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I smiled at everyone, said my goodnights, and went into my room. I sat on the bed for a while trying to get all of the thoughts to quiet down and that is when I heard her humming to herself. I knew it was her because only she has the sound of an angel, my angel. I was wondering if she was humming because of our kiss. Was it because she was happy about the way tonight was so successful? Or was it because she was thinking about me? These questions were going to drive me crazy. After about 20 minutes, her breathing became labored and I knew she was asleep. That is when I went to look out the window and hence here I still stand. As a vampire, we don't have to constantly move around.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I knew it was Alice because she was yelling at me in her thoughts. She is sweet but she just couldn't take being left out in the dark any longer.

"Come on in Alice."

"Edward, what are you doing in here?" She asks as she comes in and sits on my bed.

"I was taking sometime to myself to try and sort out some of my thoughts."

"Well, I already told you how it is going to end so why are you in here stewing on it?"

"Because I can and it might not happen the way you have seen it."

"You can be such a douche sometimes." She says to me with an aggravated look on her face.

"Well thank you for the compliment and may I say you can be a huge pain in my ass and mind sometimes." I tell her as I cross the room and mess up her hair.

"UGH, stop it Edward. Don't mess with the hair." She yells at me trying to fix her hair back and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Everyone is waiting on you so we can go and hunt and then be back in time to get cleaned up and go to Bella's room this afternoon." She tells me as she heads for my door.

"I'll be right out." I tell her as I walk to the closet to get a different shirt.

"Oh and Edward, don't ever do that again!" She says as she leaves my room and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

When I enter the living room, everyone is there but they don't ask me anything about the previous night. I tell dad about Bella having a couple of episodes while at the club and that maybe he should give her a quick check up while we are there to hear her play. He agrees that she needs to be checked out and says that he will convince her to let him check her out and with that we left to go hunt.

**Andy's POV**

It was 7:30 in the morning and I was lying in the bed thinking about the previous night and planning out our day. Bella was fantastic last night and I couldn't wait for tonight. We had the interviews with the magazines and radio stations beginning at 10:00 a.m., then we had rehearsal, the guys had to go pick up the surprises for Bella and the band, then we had to be at the club by 6:00 p.m. to get set up and ready for their big night. The show was to start at 9 p.m. and I was so excited about tonight. As I got out of bed and got ready to meet the guys for breakfast, I had a fabulous thought. What if I could get her dad here for tonight? She would be so surprised and happy. I know she wishes he was here and I'm sure he feels the same way. I would run this idea by the guys and see what they thought. It was 8:30 a.m. when I walked into the restaurant and shockingly all four of the guys were already here.

"Good morning fella's."

"Good morning Andy, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How did you all sleep? It was a very exciting evening."

"Yes it was and I slept like a rock." Barry says as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"As did I, I was so proud of Bella last night." Josh says with a smile on his face.

"I was too. She blew me and the crowd away." Matt says as he looks at the menu.

"I can't wait to see her and the others perform tonight." Scott tells me.

"Speaking of tonight, how are the surprises coming along?" I ask.

"As soon as we get done with the interviews, I am going to pick up the drums around noon." Scott tells me.

"I have to pick up Bella's guitar at 12:30 p.m." Matt says as he orders his breakfast.

"I am supposed to go and get the jackets around 1:00 p.m." Josh tells me.

"The outfits are supposed to be finished and ready around 1:00 also." Barry says.

"That's awesome and good timing because we will be on lunch break at those times and the Cullen's are supposed to be going to Bella's room to hear her play a melody she has been working on. Which sounds great and I am thinking about surprising her with a piano on stage and have her perform it tonight." I tell them.

"That would be awesome because from what I have heard of it, it sounds awesome. And that is why we are going to take the stuff straight to the club and we will already be there for rehearsal. Eric is expecting us around 1:30 p.m. to let us in." Barry tells me.

"Cool, well let me run something else by you guys and see what you think. What do you think about me trying to get her dad out here for tonight? I could arrange his transportation, book him a room and if he needs to go back tonight have a car ready to take him back. I think it would mean a lot to both of them if he was here for her first performance."

"I think that is a perfect idea." Matt says with a smile.

"Absolutely, she would be beyond herself with excitement if her father was here." Barry tells me.

"I think you should call him and get things set in motion." Josh says.

"I mean that would be the best surprise of all and she would remember it forever as would he." Scott tells me with a smile.

"Good then I will make the call as soon as we are done with breakfast." I tell them as our food arrives.

As soon as I was done eating, I got up to go make the phone call to Charlie. As I was walking out, Bella and her friend, Jacob, walked in. She just waved and continued to her table. That was close. When I got outside, I pulled out my cell and called Bella's dad hoping that it wouldn't scare him death with me calling. After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Forks Police Department Chief Swan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Chief Swan, this is Andy White, the manager that is with Bella."

"Is Bella alright? Did something happen to her?" He asked getting panicked.

"No, nothing like that, she is perfectly fine I can assure you. I am calling you because I have a proposal for you." I tell him trying to calm him down.

"Oh thank god she is alright. What kind of proposal?"

"I would like to pay for you to come out here tonight for her big night. I will make all of the arrangements. All you have to do is say you will come. I know she would love for you to be here and I know you would too. She was absolutely fantastic last night. I couldn't be more proud of her. So what do you say?" I asked anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Well, I would love to be there for her first show but with all of these attacks going on around here, I just don't know that I can just pick up and go. Let me give it some thought and I will call you back in an hour. I need to run this by my deputy and see if he can handle everything while I am gone. But just so you know, I may to have to come back tonight afterwards and hopefully that won't be a problem." He tells me.

"Wonderful and no that wouldn't be a problem at all. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Excellent, I will call you in an hour. Goodbye Andy." And with that the phone went silent and I headed back inside to get ready to go to the interviews.

**Charlie's POV**

It was 6:45 a.m. when I got back to the station. I had been at the hospital most of the night with another attack victim. She had been camping with her friends and when she went off to go the bathroom, she got attacked. She had the same bite marks on her neck as the others but luckily her friends heard her scream and scared off whatever it is that is attacking people in the woods. I have a pretty good idea of what it is but I still just can't wrap my head around the fact that the supernatural actually exists. She told me that she felt a gush of wind, saw red eyes and then she was attacked. It is the same as the others. By the time we got her calmed down and I got her statement, it was time for me to come in here. Luckily Steve wasn't coming in until 7:30 a.m. so I have some time to think to myself.

I called Billy yesterday and told him that I needed to talk to him about some things that I had found out in doing my research and he said that he would come by today about 8:00 a.m. I had so many questions for him. Could vampires really exist? Were they to blame for the attacks? Did we have vegetarian vampires living among us? I couldn't even believe that I was going to ask him about it. Everything I have ever known, told Bella that monsters are not real, and now I find out that they do exist and that it is possible they can save her. Would I want my daughter to be turned into a vampire? If it meant her living then yes I would. Is that twisted? Yes it is, but a father's love for his child is infinite and I would do anything for her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the phone ringing. I sure hope it is not the hospital calling to tell me that there is another victim.

Turns out it was Andy White, the manager that is with Bella. I was scared to death when he said it was him calling because I thought something had happened to Bella but he assured me that she was fine. He was calling to ask me to come up to Seattle tonight. He said that he would make all of the arrangements, all I had to do was say yes. I would love to be there to surprise her and see her and the others perform. The reality of it was is that I have all of these attack victims in the hospital and I had to figure out a way to stop the attacks. I told him that I would talk to my deputy and get back with him in about an hour. He said that he looked forward to my phone call and we hung up. I haven't heard from Bella yet, but I am sure she is sleeping in and will call me when she gets the chance. She has turned into a lovely young lady and is following her dream. I just hope I can find a way to save her before her dream comes to an abrupt halt. As I had that thought, Steve came into the office.

"Good morning Charlie, you are here early." He says as he sets down his files and walks towards the coffee maker.

"Good morning Steve, I came in straight from the hospital. How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I can't complain, I stayed up late trying to figure out these attacks. How is the lady that got attacked doing?"

"She is doing better. The doctor's finally got her calmed down enough to give me a statement and then she passed out."

"What did she have to say about the attack?"

"The same as the others, she felt a gush of wind, saw red eyes, and then she was bitten."

"Huh, well whatever this is we have to put a stop to it before it gets too out of hand."

"I completely agree with you. You'll never guess who I got a phone call from this morning."

"Who would be calling you here this early in the morning?"

"Andy White, the manager that is with Bella called me just a little bit ago?"

"What, why, is Bella alright?"

"Whoa calm down, she is fine. Do you think I would be this calm if she wasn't?"

"No, I guess not. So what did he want?"

"He wants me to come up to Seattle tonight for her performance. He wants to surprise her by having me being there."

"I think that is an awesome idea. You should totally go. It would mean so much to both of you if you were there."

"But what about everything that is going on here, I just can't pick up and leave for a night."

"Yes you can because you have me and the other officers to take care of this while you are gone. That is your daughter and she is only going to have a first show once and you need to be there for her and yourself. You will never forgive yourself if you don't go."

"You are right; I will call him back and tell him to make the arrangements."

"Awesome, now if you will excuse me I have some paperwork to do." And with that he went to his desk and began opening case files.

I called Andy back as soon as I got back from the restroom. He answered on the second ring.

"Andy White speaking, how may I help you?"

"Andy, this is Chief Swan calling."

"Oh, hello Chief Swan, I hope you have an answer for me."

"I do, make the arrangements because I am coming to see my daughter perform tonight."

"That is awesome and I have already made the arrangements. Do you have a pen and paper handy?"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that was the answer you were going to give me so I went ahead and got the ball moving."

"Alright then, I have a pen and paper ready."

"Okay, your flight leaves at 2:00 p.m. from Port Angeles airport. You will arrive here at around 4:00 p.m. There will be a limo waiting for you at the airport to bring you to the hotel. I have you a room booked on the floor beneath Bella's that way she won't see you before the show. Once you are here at the hotel give me a call and I will come meet you in your room so we can get the rest of the night planned. I also have a car on standby to take you back to Forks after the show if the need arises."

"Wow, you really do have it all planned out. I can't thank you enough for this."

"It is my pleasure Chief Swan. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you and I will see you in a couple of hours."

After I hung up the phone, I looked over to see Steve staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You because you are all smiles now since you are going to see Bella perform."

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes sir, I'm on it."

Billy arrived straight up at 8 o'clock just like I knew he would. He is always so prompt. I love that about him. We have been best friends ever since Bella and Jacob were babies. We are always going fishing, watching the game, or just hanging out because we can.

"What's up old man?" He says as he comes in.

"Who you calling old man you old man?" I laugh as I stand up to give him a hug.

"You that's who, how are you doing?" He asks returning the hug.

"I'm doing as well as could be expected with all of this craziness going on."

"That's understandable, how are you doing Steve?"

"I am doing well Billy thanks for asking." He says and then goes right back to work.

"Anything going on new that I should know about?" He asks me.

"Well, the manager that is with Bella called me. Don't worry her and the rest of the kids are fine. He called because he made arrangements for me to go to Seattle tonight for her performance."

"That is awesome; she is going to be so surprised that you are there."

"I know and I am so excited about going."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, let's step outside to talk. Steve, we are going to step out for a bit. I will be back in before I leave to go home to get some clothes."

"That's fine chief, Billy it was good seeing you again."

"You too Steve, don't be a stranger down at the reservation." He says as I hold the door open for him to wheel his chair through.

"So, what's up Charlie?" You are being very mysterious about all of this."

"Well Billy, I guess the only way to say this is to just ask you. Do you know if vampires really exist?" I asked him. He went pale as a ghost and just stared at me for what seemed like forever before he answered me.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" He asked me studying me closely.

"I was doing some research on alternative ways to try and save Bella's life and I came across the Quileute legends. As I read the legends a lot of things started to fall into place, especially with all of these attacks going on. I know this sounds crazy but I need to know." I tell him as he just stares at me.

"Charlie, we have been friends for a long time and you know that if there was another way to save Bells that I would tell you but vampires. Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. She is my daughter and I have to extinguish every possibility. I do not want her to turn into some kind of monster with red eyes but I also read about these ones that were called vegetarian vampires with gold eyes that don't harm people. I would consider that if it would save her life."

"Charlie do you hear yourself? You are talking about having you daughter turned into a vampire if they exist. I don't even know what to say to that."

"Billy, please if they are real just tell me and I will take it from there. I am not asking you as the police chief, I am asking you as a friend."

He sat there in his chair staring off into the woods for what seemed like forever before he answered me.

"Charlie, there are some things that I just can't tell you because of my tribe and our secrets are sacred but I will tell you that you are on the right path to discovering the answers you want. There are creatures out there that no one ever thought existed but they do. Some are more dangerous than others as you have seen. All I can tell you is too pay more attention to the people around you and you will figure it out. I don't want anything to happen to Bella just as much as you do and if you think that this is the path you should take then take it. I will support you and Bella in any decision that is made. You have my blessing."

"Thank you Billy that is all I wanted to know. I understand that you can't say anymore than that but you have said plenty just in that statement." I say as I give him a hug and begin to cry.

"Charlie, she is a fighter and she will overcome this illness. Now, go and get ready to go see your daughter make her dream come true." He says as he hugs me back.

"Thanks, hey I can always call Andy and see if we can get you a ticket as well. I know you want to see her as well."

"Do you think he could do that on such short notice? I would love to see her perform; after all she is like my own daughter too."

"Sure, let me call him right now." I said as I pulled out my phone and gave him a call. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Chief Swan, is everything alright?"

"Yes Andy, I was wondering if there was time to get an extra plane ticket for a friend of mine that would love to come as well. It is Jacob's father and he is like Bella's second father and he would love to see her as well."

"Sure no problem at all, I will call the airport and let them know. Both of your tickets will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Andy, we will see you in a couple of hours."

"No problem you all have a safe trip." And with that we hung up.

I turned back to Billy and he had a huge smile on his face. We said our goodbyes and I told him that I would come and pick him up in about an hour. I went back into the station and told Steve that Billy was going too and he was happy about that. I told him that I would call when we arrived in Seattle and that if there were any problems at all to call me immediately. He agreed and I walked out of the station and got in my car. As I drove home, I thought about what Billy had told me or not told me in so many words and I felt relieved. There is something out there to save my baby girl, now I just have to find one. As I was getting ready to pull into the driveway, my cell phone rang and it was Bella. I looked to the time and it was 9:30 a.m.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you today?"

"Hey dad, I am fine. How are you this morning?"

"Oh, I can't complain. I am a little tired but other than that I am fine. So how was last night?"

"Last night was awesome dad. I totally rocked the place and the crowd loved me. I gave out autographs afterwards and I took pictures with some fans."

"Sweetie, that is fantastic. Are you excited about tonight?"

"I am and I'm nervous. What if I screw up and forget the words to my own songs or the music?"

"Bells, you are going to be just fine. I have faith in all of you that you are going to rock that place. I have heard you all practicing for months and you sound great."

"Thanks dad, I just wish you were going to be here to share it with me."

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry I had to work but these attacks are just getting more and more frequent and I have to figure out how to stop them."

"Oh I know dad, I'm not upset that you couldn't be here I was just saying. Well, listen they are telling me it is time to go and do these interviews. I will try and call you again before I go on. I love you dad."

"Okay Bells, have fun, tear that place up, and I will talk to you later. I love you too."

As we hung up the phone, I got even more excited about tonight. She was going to be so excited to see not only me but Billy as well. I went into the house and took a quick shower, ate a quick bite, packed some clothes in a bag, and headed out to my car to go get Billy. As I headed to the reservation, I thought what a wonderful young lady Bella has turned into and I couldn't wait to see her dreams come true tonight. It was going to be a night I would never forget.

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream when I started to hear this annoying beeping sound. It was my alarm clock going off to let me know that it was 8 a.m. and it was time for me to get up. I turned it off and pulled the covers back up over my face. That was a bad idea because I didn't see Jake come in and I was not ready for what he did. He dog piled on me in the bed and started bouncing up and down.

"Come on Bells, it is time to get up sleepy head." He said as he bounced on me.

"Ugh, haven't you ever heard of knocking first. What if I had been standing here butt ass naked?" I asked with the covers still over my face.

"Then I would finally have a vision to jerk off to in the shower besides Victoria Secret models." He said laughing as he pulled the covers off my face.

"You are such an ass. What are you doing up, dressed and in such a chipper mood already?" I asked him laughing as well and trying to sit up.

"And will you get the hell off of me so I can sit up."

"Oh sorry, I have been up for a bit and it is your big day. Yeah, I'm chipper and we are going to breakfast so get dressed." He tells me as he gets off of me.

"We are going to breakfast, just you and I?"

"Yep, I want some time with my best friend before the day gets hectic."

"Well, then get out so I can get up and get dressed. I will be out in 10 minutes."

"Okie dokie, I will be in the living room." He kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

That boy has some serious problems, I think to myself as I get out of the bed and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my hair is sticking out every which way, I have slobber dried to the side of my mouth, and I look like shit. I quickly wash my face, pull my hair back in a ponytail, and get dressed. As I do so, my thoughts revert back to the previous evening, especially when Edward kissed me. I thought I was going to burst when he asked me. I had wanted to kiss him all night. He looked so handsome in his black jeans, dark blue button down shirt, and black leather jacket. I wanted to jump him right then and there. The Salvatore brothers were nice as was Katherine. I am going to have to watch out for Damon though, because he is mischievous, a bad boy, and doesn't mind going after what he wants. He wanted to kiss me last night but I refused politely and he didn't push the issue. Performing on stage was nothing like I have ever imagined and I couldn't wait for tonight. But what made the night perfect was that kiss between Edward and I. I couldn't believe he asked me and I think he thought I was going to say no because I just stood there and stared at him. When I said yes and he smiled, my stomach started to do flips and when he put his arm around me to pull me to him; I thought I was going to melt. He was so cold but not like freezing out in the snow cold. Then when our lips touched, it felt like fireworks going off. His lips were cool but when they touched mine, they seemed to just melt into mine. It was soft and sensual and when he pulled away from me all I could do was look into his deep, gold eyes and smile. It was unlike any kiss I had ever had and I think in that moment, I fell in love with Edward Cullen. We said our goodnights and he went back to his room. Everyone was looking at me when I came in and I went straight to my room. I just didn't know what to say. I hummed to myself as I got ready for bed because I was so happy about the kiss, the performance, and the entire night. When I did finally fall asleep, I dreamt about Edward, performing tonight, and nothing at all. It was nice for a change to not have that disturbing dream where I am in the woods, running away from something bad, only to wake up when there is a pair of hands reaching out to me. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Come on Bells, we have a busy morning and I want us to spend some time together."

"Okay, I'm coming." I say as I open up my bedroom door.

Obviously everyone else had just woken up because they all had "it is too early to be up face". I laughed at them as Jake and I left the room and headed down to the restaurant. As we walked towards the elevator, we talked about the busy day we had ahead of us. Just as the elevator dinged to let us know it was on our floor and the doors opened up, who walked off of it but James.

"Good morning Bella how are you this morning?" He asked with that creepy smile.

"Good morning James I am fine." I say without returning the smile but tightening my hold on Jake's arm.

"Well that is good, where are you two off to this early?" He asked staring at Jake.

"We are going down for some breakfast." Jake tells him with a snide smile.

"Well enjoy and remember we are leaving here at 9:45 a.m. to go to the interviews."

"I remember we will meet you downstairs around that time." I tell him as Jake and I get on the elevator and the doors shut.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jake asks me concerned.

"Yes, that guy just creeps me out. Sorry if I hurt your arm." I say as I let go of his arm.

"Don't worry about my arm and he is creepy. I'll keep an eye on him." He says as we walk into the restaurant and we see Andy leaving. I give him a wave and we head to our table. I look around hoping that the Cullen's are here but they aren't. I guess the disappointment showed on my face.

"Why the pouty face?" Jake asked me as he pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"Huh, who has a pouty face?" I ask him.

"You do, was you hoping that a certain gentleman was here this morning?" He asks with a smile.

"Maybe, and what do you know about that certain gentleman?" I asked looking at the menu.

"I know that he couldn't take his eyes off of you all night and that when he walked you to the room, he asked to kiss you and you said yes. So how was it?" He said sitting down his glass of juice.

"How do you know he asked me to kiss him and that I said yes?"

"Because we were all eavesdropping at the door and we heard him ask you."

"Oh Jake, it was fantastic. It was soft and sensual and I think I felt sparks when his lips touched mine." I started to carry on and he just laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You and your theatrics, I am sure it was fantastic. So are you two going to start dating? Uh, yes I will have the scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon with a piece of toast. What about you Bells?"

"Yes, I will have the same as him please and a glass of orange juice. And I don't know if we are going to start dating, we haven't had that conversation yet." I tell him as the waiter walks away with our orders.

"Well, I personally don't think anyone is good enough for you but I do like Edward and I know he would treat you the way you deserve to be treated so I say go for it if he asks you."

"Wow, thanks Jake that means a lot to me."

"Bella, you are like my sister and I just want you to be happy and have all of your dreams come true. If anyone deserves it you do."

"You are so sweet and I couldn't have asked for a better brother than you." I tell him as the waiter brings us our food.

We ate our breakfast after that just talking about the upcoming events of the day. I confessed that I was nervous about tonight and he reassured me again that I was going to be great. After we got done eating, it was about 9 o'clock and we had to get ready. So we rushed back upstairs to the room and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I couldn't help but laugh at them. I went in to my room and put on some makeup, did my hair, and changed my clothes. It wasn't like we were going to the club at this particular moment in time. Just as we were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. I just knew it was going to be James but it was Laurent instead. He said the car was waiting for us downstairs. I thanked him and told him that we would be right down. As we made our way downstairs, it dawned on me that I hadn't called my dad yet. So when we got outside, I decided to call him for a minute before we got in the car and left. He answered on the first ring and he sounded tired. He told me that he was tired because of all the attacks going on but that he was fine. I really wish he and his officers could figure out what is causing all of the attacks. He asked how last night went and I told him that it was fantastic and that I was nervous about tonight. He told me that I was going to do just fine and not to worry. I wish he was here for it though. I am a little sad about that but there hopefully will be plenty more shows for him to come too. We said our goodbyes because I had to go. When I got off the phone, everyone was already in the car waiting on me.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road." I said as I entered the car and we were off to the radio stations and the magazines. Everyone just laughed and the car pulled out away from the hotel heading to our first destination. We were going to 99.9 fm-Seattle's Best Rock Station first. We were going to meet up with Wesley Manson, the disc jockey for that radio station. My stomach was in knots when we pulled up. I was beginning to rethink my decision to have such a big breakfast. The receptionist told us that Mr. Manson was waiting for us up on the 10th floor for us to go on up. When we stepped off the elevator, I was in awe of what I saw. The walls were lined with posters of bands, old and new, gold records, and a big bay window and then there was the radio room. Mr. Manson waved to us and got up to come out and greet us.

"Andy, how wonderful to see you again." He said as he came out of the room and shook Andy's hand.

"Wesley, thank you so much for having us. I would like to introduce you to The Night Walkers, Bella, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric."

"Nice to meet all of you, why don't you all come on in and we will get this ball rolling." He says as he leads us into the radio room.

"Now, Bella I hear that you were awesome last night from some of my fellow dj's. I want you to just relax and go with the flow alright?"

"Alright and thank you for the compliment, Mr. Manson." I tell him as he sits down across from us.

"Please call me Wesley and let me explain how this is going to go down. I am going to ask you and the others some basic questions, we may take a few phone calls, tell the listener's about the show tonight, and then we will finish by playing one of your songs. So don't get nervous." He tells us as he puts on his headset.

"Okay but what if I mess up on the air?" I ask him.

"You will be fine, just go with it and I can guarantee that you will be a pro and may I say I am looking forward to the show tonight." He says with a smile.

"Thank you and I think we are ready now." I say as I look to my friends who all have big goofy smiles on their faces and the sign that says 'On the Air' glowed red.

"Welcome back to 99.9 fm – Seattle's Best Rock Station, you are listening to 'Mr. Manson in the Morning' and I have The Night Walkers here in the studio. They are an up and coming band from Forks, WA and they are performing tonight at Fenix Underground. Welcome to Seattle guys."

"Thank you for having us here today."

"Well, let me start off by saying that I have heard some of your music and it rocks. Did you write it yourself?"

"Yes, we all had a hand in writing them music that we play. We love bouncing ideas off of one another and then when we are done, we have an awesome song." I tell him.

"Now Bella, how exactly did The Night Walkers come to be?"

"Well, we all grew up together and have been friends since grade school. When we were in middle school, we all joined band and learned to play our instruments. One day, while we were practicing for an upcoming recital, Mike said to me that we should start our own rock band and it just progressed from there."

"That is how most bands start out, now did you always want to be in band?"

"Yes, I had always dreamed about becoming a rock star, writing music for other bands, and just performing." I tell him.

"What about the rest of you?"

"I really hadn't thought about it until that day back in the garage." Jessica tells him.

"I had always wanted a professional career in music but I never dreamed that this is where I would be and I am grateful to Bella for bringing me along." Angela says.

"I always knew that I wanted to be a rock star, I just had to find the right opportunity to get me there and I have." Mike tells him with a smile.

"I have always enjoyed writing music and playing drums, so when Mike suggested we start a band, I was all for it." Eric tells him.

"Well, it sounds like you all have your heads on straight and know what you want. Now Bella, are you nervous about tonight?"

"Yes and no, performing last night with Parmalee was awesome and it helped relax my nerves for tonight but there is always that thought in the back of your mind on whether or not they are going to like the music, will I forget the words, or the music itself."

"Well from what I heard about your performance last night, I think you are going to be just fine. Now, I haven't heard anything about what the show is going to be like, would you like to give us a hint?"

"All I can say is that it is going to unlike anything you have ever seen or heard." I tell him with a chuckle.

"Then I can't wait until tonight. Thank you so much for stopping by and chatting with us. That was the members of The Night Walkers. Now be sure you go and see them tonight at Fenix Underground and to get you in the mood to hear them here is one of their singles called 'Supermassive Black Hole'." And with that we were off the air.

"Wow, you all did excellent." He tells us.

"Thanks, that wasn't so bad after all." We tell him.

"Well, I will see you all tonight. Thanks again for coming by." He says to us as we leave.

When we all got back into the limo, I just had to take a moment to myself. Everyone was talking about the interview and how well it went. Andy was extremely proud of us for doing so well on our first interview. I was happy as well but my chest was hurting a little bit so I just sat there and listened to everyone talk. After a few minutes, my chest stopped hurting and I was feeling fine. It must be my nerves. I didn't say anything to anyone because I didn't want them worrying over nothing because that's just what it was, nothing. Next we went to 106.1 Kiss FM, Seattle Sound Magazine, Paste Magazine, and Seattle Entertainment Magazine and did basically the same interview that we had done with Wesley. They all wanted to know how we got started, did we always want to be in the music business, and were we nervous about tonight and so on. We finished up at around noon and we went back to the hotel. I had an hour to get ready for Edward and his family to come down and listen to me play on the piano. I really need to name that song. I wonder if he is going to act weird around me because of the kiss or if he will just act like nothing happened at all. When we pulled up in front of the hotel, Jake helped me out of the limo and we walked up to the room together with everyone behind us. When we got into the room, I called room service to make sure that all of the food platters were ready to be delivered to the room. They told me that they were on their way up now, so I told Jake to let them in because I had to get a shower. The hot water was very relaxing and helped me calm down. I was anxious about Edward coming over. The rest of his family I wasn't too concerned about. Now, Damon on the other hand is going to be a force to be reckoned with. He is terribly handsome but just a little too mischievous for me. I like bad boys and all but he is just way too bad. I decide to pull my hair up in a ponytail, put on some light make-up, my tight blue jeans, a light blue halter top with a light blue lace bra underneath, black heels and I leave it at that. When I walk back into the living room, it is three minutes until one o'clock. Jessica and Angela have the platters set up on the table, Eric and Mike have arranged the furniture around the piano and Jake was making sure that it was tuned.

"Wow guys, this looks wonderful." I tell them as I take it all in.

"Thanks, we just wanted everyone to be comfortable, especially you." They tell me.

"Yep and I wanted to make sure that the piano was ready for you and may I say you look hot." Jake tells me with a smile.

"Thanks for the tuning the piano and the compliment Jake, I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him as there was a knock on the door and my stomach did flips.

As I opened the door and took in the site of them, I thought I was going to explode. There they all stood, looking handsome and beautiful with smiles on their faces, especially Edward. He was smiling so big I didn't think his face was going to be able to contain it.

"Hi everyone, won't you please come in." I tell them stepping to the side to let them in.

"Thank you Bella and may I say you are looking very pretty this afternoon." Dr. Cullen tells me as they come in.

"Well thank you, please make yourselves at home." I tell them as we go into the living room where the others are.

"So Bella, how did the interviews go this morning?" Alice asks me.

"They went really well considering those were the first ones we have ever done." I tell her with a laugh.

"Yeah, they all asked us basically the same questions so when we got to the third place we were used to it." Mike tells her.

"Well, that's good. Are you excited for tonight?" Jasper asks me.

"Yes, I am. I'm excited and nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Rose asks me as she sits down beside me on the couch.

"Oh you know I'm nervous about them not liking the music, forgetting the words, missing a note in the music." I tell her.

"Please, after the way you rocked last night you are going to be just fine." Emmett tells me with a smile.

"I'm sure you will do just fine." Esme tells me as she pats my knee and I smile at her.

"Yes she is going to rock that place tonight and I am going to be there in the front cheering her on." Edward says with a smile. That is the first thing he has said since he has been here.

"Hell yeah she will and I can't wait to see your outfit tonight." Damon says with an evil smile.

"So Bella how have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Cullen asks me.

"I am feeling really good." I tell him hoping that he won't push the matter but I can tell by the look on his face he's going to push.

"Really, you haven't had any episodes, fainting, feeling dizzy, or any other symptoms?" He has this look on his face like he knows I had those episodes last night but how could he?

"Well, I did have a couple of episodes last night where I felt out of breath and my heart was skipping beats but after I drank some water it passed." I tell him and I could swear that he and Edward exchanged some kind of look as if they both knew already.

"What, Bells why didn't you tell me?" Jake says loudly and coming to my side.

"Yeah Bella, you are supposed to tell us when something like that happens." The rest of them chime in.

"Because after a few minutes I was fine and it passed." I tell them and I can feel my face blushing.

"That is why you were so quiet this morning on the ride home from the interviews isn't it? You were having another episode." Jake asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I had a small one this morning but it was nothing." I tell them starting to feel uncomfortable with the way they are all looking at me.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to give you a check up. We can go into your bedroom if you would prefer." He asks me.

"That's fine; my room is this way if you all would excuse us for a moment?" I say as I get up to show him the way to my room.

I hadn't even noticed that he had brought his medical bag with him. Once we were in my room, he asked me to take a seat on the bed and lay back. He listened to my heart for a moment then he had me take three deep breathes.

"Bella, everything sounds fine. When is your next appointment?"

"Um, I come in for an ultrasound next week and then I come and see you the week after that."

"Alright but if you have any more episodes while we are here please tell me because things could dangerous if you don't. You could go into shock, your heart could stop beating all together, or you could go into a coma. This is a very delicate condition."

"I will Dr. Cullen."

"How many times do I have to ask you to please call me Carlisle?" He says with a laugh as we make our way back to the living room.

"Probably a hundred more times." I tell him with a chuckle.

Everyone is just sitting around talking and laughing when we come back into the room. They all turn to look at me as we enter and I gave them thumbs up and I could see their faces relax and Jake comes over to give me a hug.

"I can't lose you Bells." He tells me a little choked up.

"Hey, I am perfectly fine. It was just my nerves getting the better of me." I tell him as I hug him back.

"Bella, could you come over here and sit down for a moment, I have something for you." Alice asks me as she holds out her hand.

"Alice, you didn't have to get me anything." I tell her as I take her hand and sit down on the sofa beside her.

"Well, it is from all of us and it is for you to wear on your special night. We wanted you to have sort of like a good luck charm for tonight." She tells me as she holds out a little box wrapped in gold with a white bow on it.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have." I tell her as I take it and begin to unwrap it. Inside the box is an antique charm bracelet with musical instrument charms dangling from it. It is beautiful.

"Oh Alice, this is beautiful thank you." I say as I turn and give her a hug.

"You are most welcome; I just knew that it would be perfect." She tells me as she helps me put it on.

"Thank all of you for this beautiful gift." I tell them as I give them all hugs including Edward.

"So Bella, when do we get to hear this melody everyone is carrying on about?" Edward asks me with his arms still around me and I love the way they feel.

"Well, if you will give me just a moment to go to the restroom I will be happy to play it for you." I tell him getting up to head down the hall to my room.

While I was in the bathroom, I just stared at the bracelet Alice had just given me. It was exquisite and I would be so proud to wear that tonight. I couldn't believe Edward just left his arms around me after I hugged him. Were we on the same page as how we felt about one another? Was he just being nice? Did he want to kiss me again? I was brought out of my thinking by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Bella, its Edward are you alright?" He sounded a little worried.

"I'm fine." I say as I open the door to look into his eyes.

"You have just been in here for a while and I just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you for checking on me but I just had to freshen up is all. Shall we go back into the living room?" I ask him as I walk past him and my arm brushes against his and he grabs my hand to turn me back towards him.

"Before we do, I just wanted to say thank you again for a wonderful evening last night." He tells me still holding my hand and looking into my eyes.

"You are welcome but I should be thanking you as well for a wonderful evening and a perfect ending to my night." I tell him with a smile and he smiles back.

"Well then you are most welcome and may I say that I hope tonight is just as perfect." He tells me with a crooked grin and I melt.

"We shall see but I hope so also. Now let's return to the others so I can play for you all because I have rehearsal in an hour." I tell him as we head back down the hall.

"Well it's about time; I thought I was going to have to send a search party for you two." Mike tells me with a shit eating grin and I discreetly give him the finger as I make my way over to the piano.

"Well, I hope you enjoy this melody. I haven't named it yet because the perfect name hasn't come to me yet but if you have any suggestions after hearing it please let me know." I tell them as I turn to the piano, take a deep breath and let my fingers ghost across the keys.

As I begin to play, I can see them all sitting very still and listening. Jake, Mike and Eric have smiles on their faces. Jessica and Angela are just sitting there swaying to the sound of the piano. Damon, Stefan, and Katherine are just staring at me in utter disbelief, how funny. Carlisle is holding Esme's hand. Emmett and Rose are swaying back forth to the music as well as Alice and Jasper and Alice has a huge smile on her face. And Edward is just sitting on the edge of the sofa just staring at me. When I look over to him, we hold each other's gaze as I finish up the melody. When I am finished, I just sit there like I always do, close my eyes and take another deep breath before looking at everyone. When I look to them, they all stand up and start clapping. I feel tears swell up in my eyes but I choke them back.

"Well played as always Bells." My group tells me and gives me hugs.

"Wow Bella, I have never heard anything more beautiful in my life and I have heard a lot of classical music." Esme tells me with a hug.

"Absolutely beautiful and beautifully played." Carlisle says with a smile.

"Bella, I didn't know you could even play like something like that." Alice says in utter disbelief.

"Something that exquisite deserves a name." Stefan tells me.

"Thank you all and I have been trying to come up with a name for it but I haven't had any luck." I tell them as I walk over towards the bay window to look out.

"Well, I think it should be called 'The Meadow'." Edward tells me as he comes to stand beside me.

"Why?" I ask him curious as to his answer because I think of meadows and trees when I play it.

"Because it makes me think of being outdoors, in the sunlight around purple flowers and surrounded by trees." He tells me and I can't believe that we had the same thought about this melody. What the hell?

"I thought the same thing as I wrote it and played it, how ironic." I tell him.

"Yes that is ironic but that is what came to mind." He tells me.

After I get done playing, we all sit around and talk for a few minutes more before it is time for us to go to rehearsal. Edward hangs back and is the last one to walk out of the room besides me. He asks if he can walk me downstairs and I tell him that he can. He asks me what time I have to be at the club and I told him that we would be there around 6 o'clock and the show starts at 9 p.m. He said that they would be there around 6:30 p.m. and I said that was fine. He asked me if I could give him a hint about the show tonight and I just shook my head no and told him he was in for the show of his life. He smiled and accepted that answer. When we walked out of the hotel, everyone was at the limo and waiting for me. I told Edward goodbye and that I would see him later. He said goodbye to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking back into the hotel and I just stood there.

"Come on Bella, we gotta get a move on." Andy yells at me.

"I'm coming." I say as I turn and walk towards the car.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked me with a smile.

"Nothing, just get in the car and let's go." I tell him pushing him into the car as he laughs.

Thankfully, no one questioned me about the kiss on the cheek but Barry did have a scowl on his face and I couldn't help but smile about that. I think it's cute that he likes me and feels jealous of Edward. We got to the club at around 3 p.m. and we were excited to rehearse. Andy and the guys sat off to the side while we played and they all just had huge smiles on their faces. I asked Josh and Matt to play a couple of our songs with us, so they rehearsed as well. The others didn't seem to mind that I didn't ask them but who knows I may end up pulling them on stage as well. I had a plan to pull Alice and Rose up for a song and possibly Edward as well. I was still planning it out in my mind. I did know that with me swinging on a stripper pole for one of our songs was going to drive him crazy as well as every other male in the place and I couldn't wait for that. Andy was very pleased with the way rehearsal went and said that we should just go back to the hotel and relax until it was time to get ready. He said that Pam, Jack, and Bonnie would be there around 5:00 to help us get ready.

It was about 3:45 when we got back to our room and we all were so excited that none of us could relax. The boys played video games while us girls went through our wardrobe to pick out what we were going to wear there. Jessica picked out a pair of black jeans, purple halter top with matching bra, purple stilettos, and jewelry to match. Angela was going to wear a red mini skirt, with a black tank top with red bra underneath, red stilettos and jewelry to match. I on the other hand was going to wear a pair of black leather pants, a black bra under a black sheer tank top with the picture of a white tiger on it, white stilettos, a hoop belt that hangs loosely around my waist, and jewelry to match. We were going to look hot. When Pam, Jack, and Bonnie showed up it was just like the day before, everyone went to their designated areas to get ready. The guys looked damn good in their black pants, different colored t-shirts with vests, boots and jewelry. And if I do say so myself, Jessica, Angela and I looked damn hot in our outfits, jewelry and with our hair all punked out. We left the hotel at around 5:45 to head to the club.

**Charlie's POV**

It was 4:00 on the dot when Billy and I got off of the plane in Seattle and just like Andy said there was a limo waiting for us. The ride to the Crowne Plaza Hotel was fairly short and the car took us around to a side entrance and there was a man waiting for us. I could only assume that it was Andy.

"Chief Swan, Mr. Black welcome to Seattle, I am Andy White." He tells us as we get out of the car and he shakes our hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." We tell him as we follow him into the hotel.

"How was your plane ride? I hope everything went smoothly." He says as we wait for the elevator.

"It was perfect and everything was fine. How is Bella?" I ask him as we get on the elevator and he hits the button for the 11th floor.

"Oh I am so glad you didn't have any trouble and she is doing just fine. She and the others should be in their room getting ready to head to the club in about an hour." He tells me as we make our way to our room.

"Good, she is going to be so surprised to see us both here." I say as we go into the suite and I am taking aback when I see the room. It is beautiful and fully equipped. Billy's room even has a handicapped bathroom which I thought was extremely thoughtful of Andy to make sure he was accommodated for.

"Yes she is and I can't wait to see her face. Now here is the plan, Bella, myself and the others are going to the club at 6:00 p.m. I have some presents to give them before the show so she will be back stage at around 8 o'clock. I will have the limo waiting out front for you around 8:00 as well that way she won't see you come in because she will already be back stage and I let Eric, the manager, know that you will be coming in through the musician entrance so that he can take you straight to the VIP section." He tells us as we put our stuff down and look around.

"Sounds like a plan Andy and thank you so much for putting all of this together." I tell him as I walk him to the door.

"It is my pleasure Chief Swan. Your daughter is a wonderful person, musician, and she deserves to have her dreams come true in the time she has left." He tells me as he leaves and it makes me realize that I am not the only one that has her best interest at heart.

After Andy leaves, Billy and I just look at each other because neither one of us can believe that not only are we staying here but so are our kids and it makes us smile. We decide to take a nap for about an hour, get showers, grab a bite to eat down in the restaurant and then head to the club. While I was waiting for Billy to finish getting ready, I was standing out on the balcony just looking out at the city. It was around 5:45 and I saw some people getting into a limo down below but what caught my eye was that I saw Andy getting in and then I saw Bella. I couldn't believe that was my little girl. She looked so grown up. I choked up a bit and had to stop myself from yelling down at her. It has been a couple of days since I have seen her and even though I have talked to her, I miss her so much. Billy came out to see what I was looking at and that is when he saw her and Jake as well and I could see the same emotions on his face. We then went to have some dinner down at the restaurant and we just talked leisurely. I didn't bring up the vampire thing again and neither did he. I think we both knew where the other stood on the situation; I just hoped that later on if I needed help that he would help me. We got done eating around 7:45 and we left for the club. I was so excited to see Bella perform and watch her dreams come true before her eyes.

We arrived at the club straight at 8 o'clock and there was a gentleman waiting for us at the door.

"Chief Swan, Mr. Black, I am Eric, the owner of this club. If you would follow me please I will take you to the VIP section." He tells.

"Thank you Eric, it is nice to meet you and it is great to be here." I tell him.

"It is nice to meet you as well and I know you are excited to see Bella perform tonight. If she is anything like last night you are in for one hell of a show because she rocked it last night with Parmalee." He tells us as we walk towards the inside of the club and I can see that it is packed.

"Wow, there is a huge crowd here tonight." I say to him.

"Yes sir, we have never had a crowd this big and people waiting in line outside to get in. After her last night performance and all the advertisement on the radio stations today we have just about sold out. Here we are." He says as he opens up the ropes that the Cullen's and Jake are standing between.

"Thank you again Eric for everything and I hope you enjoy the show as well." I tell him shaking his hand and then I turn to the surprised faces of Jake and the Cullen's and I can't help but smile.

"Charlie, dad what are you all doing here?" Jake asks as he gives us a hug.

"Chief Swan, Mr. Black when did you get in?" Dr. Cullen asks with a puzzled look on his face and I can't help but stare into his gold eyes. Oh how I hope you are the one that is going to save my daughter.

"We just got in around 4:00. Andy arranged to have us flown in as a surprise for Bella's big night." I tell them and they all nod and I can't help but notice the uneasiness on Billy's face. Something is definitely up with them and I now know that I am on the right path.

"Well, she is definitely going to be surprised and happy that you are here." Edward tells me and I just smile and notice that he has the same gold eyes and as I look at the rest of them I realize that they all do.

"I hope so because I don't want her to be even more nervous because I am here." I tell them.

"She won't be." Jake tells me with a smile and then Andy appears on stage and we turn to hear what he has to say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to welcome you to the Fenix Underground tonight for the debut of one of the best upcoming bands I have ever heard. If you were here last night then you know that you are in for a treat and if you weren't then you better hold the hell on. I give you The Night Walkers." And with that the lights went out.

**EPOV**

When we got back from hunting, it was 11:00 a.m. and we were all dirty. It had been raining the previous night and the woods were quite muddy. Needless to say we all had to take a shower before going to Bella's. When I came out of the bathroom, Alice was sitting at my desk wrapping Bella's present.

"Why are you in my room wrapping her present? Couldn't you have done that in the living room?" I ask her as I make my way over to the closet to get some clothes.

"Yes I could have but I didn't want Damon and the others seeing what I bought her. You know he has a big mouth so I figured the safest place to wrap it was in here." She tells me with a smile.

"Okay, I guess I can't really say anything to that." I say as I go back into the bathroom to put on my pants.

"She is so going to love this bracelet." She says all giddy.

"I'm sure she will." I say as I go to get my beige shirt off the bed.

"Don't wear that shirt; it makes you look too pale. Here let me find you one." She tells me as she goes into my closet and pulling out a navy blue pullover.

"Here wear this, Bella will love it." She says with a smile as she leaves my room.

"Thank you." I yell at her as my door shuts and I finish getting ready.

After we are all freshened up, we head down to Bella's. I know she has had a busy day today and I hope that she is still up for the company. I so want to see her and see if I can get a vibe on how she feels about the kiss. It would be so much easier if I could read her mind. I was also anxious for Carlisle to give her a check up because I knew she had had those spells and I didn't want anything going wrong tonight. When we got to her door and knocked, it seemed like forever before she opened the door but when she did I was in awe. She was wearing a light blue halter top, tight ass jeans, heels, and a little make up and had her hair up in a ponytail. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She invited us in and we followed her into the living room where someone rearranged the furniture so that it was around the piano. We all talked about the night before and she expressed her concerns for tonight and we all reassured her that she was going to do fantastic. We asked about the interviews and how they went. She was all too eager to tell us all about it and she just smiled the whole time she was talking about it. Then Carlisle asked how she was feeling and I carefully awaited her response. She said she was fine and I knew that she was lying and that she hadn't told the others. So, when he pressed the issue, she admitted to having the episodes the previous night and one this morning. Jake and the others went ballistic. They wanted to know why she hadn't told them and the only reply she had was that she didn't want to worry anyone. Not worry anyone, how could she be so ridiculous? I was not the only one that cared for her obviously and she should've told them or came straight to Carlisle. He convinced her to go to her room and let him check her out. I could hear the concern in his thoughts on the fact that she had had some episodes back to back like that but he never showed her that concern. He was trying to keep her calm for tonight and for that I was thankful. After they were finished and back in the living room, Alice gave her the bracelet and I thought there for a moment that Bella was going to cry but she choked back the tears, told us all thank you and gave us hugs. When she was done hugging me, I kept my arms around her because I just didn't want to let her go. She was warm, smelled so sweet, and I longed to have my lips on hers again but instead I asked when she was going to play for us. She said that she needed to go to the restroom and that she would play when she came out. I reluctantly let her go. She was in there for a little while and I started to get worried, so I went and checked on her. When she opened the door, she told me that she was fine and just freshening up. As she started to walk past me to head back into the living room, I grabbed her hand and told her that I wanted to thank her again for a wonderful evening. She blushed when I told her this and said that she wanted to thank me as well for a wonderful evening and a perfect ending to her night. Was she talking about the kiss? She was just staring into my eyes and smiling when she told me this. I told her she was welcome and that I hoped tonight was just as perfect and she said that we would see. Oh, how I hope she is talking about the kiss and wants to do it again. I would be happy to make her night and every night perfect for her if it meant that I got to kiss her.

When we went back into the living room, everyone was waiting around the piano and I could see that she was getting a little nervous. So we all sat down and awaited her to play the beautiful melody I had heard the previous night. She told us that if any of us had any suggestions on a name to please tell her because she had not named it yet and then she began to play. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. And to watch her play was just as beautiful. The way her hands ghosted across the keys, the look in her eyes, the smile on her face was just as beautiful. When she was finished, everyone was in disbelief. They loved it just as I knew they would and we all were clapping and giving her hugs. I told her that the melody reminded me of a meadow with purple flowers surround by trees and that she should call it 'The Meadow'. She told me that was ironic because when she started writing and playing it that she thought of trees and meadows as well. That is ironic, that we both think of the same things when she plays that song. Does that mean something? After that we talk for a bit longer then she has to leave to go to rehearsal. I offer to walk her downstairs and she gladly accepts. As we make our way downstairs, I ask her what time she is going to the club and what time do they start playing. She tells me that she will be there at 6 o'clock and the show starts at 9:00. I tell her that we will be there around 6:30, give her a kiss on the cheek, and tell her goodbye. She smiles, tells me goodbye and just stands there as I walk back into the hotel with a smile on my face.

When I got back to the room, Alice was all abuzz about the fact that Bella loved the bracelet and was going to wear it tonight and then she got extremely still and I immediately started listening to her thoughts. There were going to be two men showing up tonight to see Bella perform and one was in a wheelchair. I immediately recognized him as Billy Black, Jake's father and the other was Chief Swan, Bella's father. What on earth are they doing here? Alice came back too and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't know that they were going to be here?" She says to me.

"Who?" Carlisle asks.

"Billy Black and Chief Swan are here and they are going to be at the club tonight." I tell him.

"He must have flown in for her performance. Obviously Bella doesn't know or she would have said something." He says.

"Yes, it must be a surprise for her so we all are to be on our best behavior, is that understood?" I tell my siblings and guests.

"What, I would never ruin her moment by causing a scene." Damon says with a smirk and I just want to smack it off of his face.

"You better not, now if you all will excuse me." I say as I go to my room. I wanted to do some more research on James before we got ready to go to the club.

At about 5:00 p.m., my darling sister comes barreling in my room with my outfit for tonight and she looks hot.

"Damn Alice, haven't you ever heard of knocking."

"Yes, I have heard of it but I didn't figure I would catch you doing anything inconspicuous so I decided to come in. Besides I can see the future dip dill so I knew what you were in here doing. Any luck finding something on that asshole?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I think I may have a couple of leads but I will look into it further when we get home."

"Good, now get ready because we have to go."

"Yes ma'am." I salute her as she leaves the room and she sticks her tongue out at me.

After I am dressed in my tight ass jeans, a black button down shirt with skulls, my boots, and jewelry to match, I head into the living room so that we can leave. I take in the appearance of my family and I am taken aback as to how hot the women look and how punk all of us guys look. Alice really out did herself this time. We all walked down to the limo and gained the stares of a few patrons but it was all good. We were in the car and on our way to the club by 6:15 and I couldn't wait to see Bella. Tonight was going to be perfect, I just knew it.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the club at 6:00 and I couldn't believe how packed the place already was. I was only hoping that they were all here to see us perform in a few hours. Eric greeted us at the door again and he was stoked about tonight and said that the place had almost sold out for the show tonight. I couldn't believe it. We made our way to our VIP section, ordered our drinks, and decided to hang out for a bit. While we were all talking, a few people came by to tell me that they couldn't wait to see me rock it tonight and to ask for a picture or an autograph. I was on cloud nine and the only other thing to make it perfect was if Edward was already here. He and his family should be arriving in about 10 minutes and I was feeling antsy. One of my and the girls favorite songs came on 'Fire Burning by Sean Kingston' and we took off for the dance floor. The guys decided to join us and we all looked like a bunch of idiots jumping around, singing and grinding on each other. All of the sudden in the middle of the song, there was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around there stood Edward with a crooked grin. I smiled back at him, took his hand and started dancing with him. We were grinding on each other and he had his hand on my hip the whole time. Barry didn't seem to be too happy about it and neither did Damon but I didn't care, I was dancing provocatively with Edward and my night was already starting out perfect.

"And how are we this evening Ms. Swan?" He asked as we danced.

"I am doing well Mr. Cullen, how about you?"

"I couldn't be better." He says with a smile as we continued dancing.

When the song was over, we made our way back up to our section to get something drink, well for me to get something to drink. He doesn't drink anything from what I have seen, I don't even think he eats because I don't remember seeing him or any of the others eat or drink anything. That's weird. We all sat down and chatted. Everyone was excited about tonight and just couldn't contain themselves. Everyone kept running down to the dance floor to dance but I stayed behind, as did Edward, because I didn't want to have an episode before the show.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look this evening?" He asked me.

"No, you haven't." I say to him turning to face him and he is closer than I expected. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Well, you look incredibly sexy tonight, Ms. Swan." He says and his cool breath blows across my face.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen and I may I say you look extremely handsome tonight." I tell him with a smile.

"Thank you." He tells me and he begins to lean into me when Jake yells my name.

"Bells, it's our song come on." He says as 'Your Disease' by Saliva kicks up.

"If you will excuse me." I say in a huff and get up to go down to the floor.

He just nods and gives Jake a dirty look and I can't help but smile at that. I smack Jake in the back of the head and tell him that I was fixing to get kissed again. He apologizes but we never miss dancing to this song and once I am on the floor, I am totally in the zone for this song. We start head banging, singing, throwing our hands up in the air and grinding again. Next thing I know, I have Alice and Rose grinding on me and I can't help but laugh. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are on the floor by then just staring at us then they decide to join in. Needless to say it is hysterical watching all of us dance like this because it is everyone but Carlisle and Esme who are watching us from our section and laughing their asses off. As it got closer to 8:00, my stomach started doing flips and I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked when he came back with my bottle of water.

"Yeah, it's just my nerves and my stomach is doing flips." I tell him downing half of the bottle.

"Why?"

"Because I am fixing to have to go backstage and get ready for the show."

"You are going to be phenomenal."

"Thanks but that still doesn't stop me from worrying about messing up." I tell him with my eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

"Bella, look at me." He tells me taking my face into his hands and I open my eyes to look into his gold ones.

"This is the moment you have been waiting for. You all have practiced, promoted, interviewed, and rehearsed for this moment. You are going to be phenomenal and don't you forget that." He tells me holding my stare.

"Thank you Edward, I needed to hear that. I just wish my dad was here for this, maybe then I wouldn't be so nervous. He has been my total support system behind this besides the others in the band, Andy, the guys and of course now you and your family but I would have loved for him to be here for this." I tell him as a tear falls down my face.

"Well, I am sure he is very proud of you and is here with you in spirit." He tells me as he wipes away my tear.

"Bella, it's time to head backstage." Jessica comes to tell me and gives us a weird look and I shake my head.

"I'm coming." I say as I start to pull away from Edward but he doesn't let go.

"Good Luck, Bella. I will be in the front cheering you on." He says as he closes the distance and gives me a small kiss on my lips and I am in shock.

"Thank you Edward." I tell him as we pull away from one another and I get up to head backstage.

I couldn't believe he just gave me another kiss and before I go on stage. This night is definitely going to be perfect. When I got backstage, everyone was just standing around looking at one another and I wondered what the hell was going on?

"What's up? Is something the matter with the equipment?" I ask starting to get panicked.

"No, nothing like that, we just have a couple of surprises for all of you." Andy tells me.

"You all didn't have to do anything special for us; I think you have done enough for us." I tell him.

"Well, we wanted you all looking your best and playing the best instruments that money can buy so let's go onto the stage for a moment." Andy says and Barry grabs my hand to pull me along.

When we get on the stage behind the current, I can't believe my eyes. There sets a new drum set with the name of our band on the bass drum and it is in our colors, black and purple. There is a brand new keyboard, bass guitar, lead guitar and they are all done in black and purple with our logo on them. We all just stood there staring at the equipment. The speakers even had our logo on them. I was in tears. I couldn't believe that they would do this for us.

"Hold the water works because there is more." Andy tells me as he hands me a large box.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"Why don't you open it and find out." He tells me.

I sit the box down and rip it open. Inside is a hot pink, black and purple swirl guitar with a skull on it and my name in calligraphy. I couldn't believe my eyes. I did the only thing I knew to do and that was to throw my arms around Andy's neck and hug him while I cried. It's a good thing Bonnie has to redo my make-up. After a few minutes, I calm down and tell him thank you. He tells me that there is still more but it is back in the dressing room. So, naturally we all take off for the dressing room to see sitting on a rack brand new outfits and jackets for us. The pants are black leather with Night down one leg and Walkers down the other leg in purple. The girls' tops were all different, Angela's was a black tank top with a purple skull on it, Jessica's was a purple t-shirt with rips in it and a black bra to go underneath, and mine was a black bustier with purple skulls all over it. They also had gotten all the matching accessories to go with the outfits including the purple and black stilettos. The jackets were black leather with our logo across the back in purple. I was in totally shock.

"Andy, I don't know what to say."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. These guys wanted to make sure you came out in style so they basically designed all of this, picked it up, and brought here for you all tonight."

"Thank you, all of you. This makes tonight completely perfect now." I tell them as we all give them hugs.

"Bella, we just know how hard it is to do this especially for your first show and we just wanted you all to have something special for tonight." Barry tells me giving me a big hug.

"Now, go get ready and I will introduce you in 20 minutes." Andy tells me.

"Kick ass all of you." Scott says with a quick hug.

"We will be down in front waiting for you to call us up." Josh says with a quick peck on the check.

"I just hope I remember the music to the song." Matt tells me with a laugh and a hug.

"You got this tonight. Just go out there and tear it up." Barry tells me with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

After Andy and the guys left the dressing room, Pam, Jack, and Bonnie got to work on our hair, make-up, and clothes. By the time they were done, we looked extremely hot and we were pumped up for the show. That is when our intro music started and we made our way to the stage. We were all positioned on stage when Andy walked through the curtain. The crowd was going wild and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would just like to welcome you to the Fenix Underground tonight for the debut of one of the best upcoming bands I have ever heard. If you were here last night, then you know you are in for a treat and if you weren't then you better hold the hell on. I give you The Night Walkers. And with that the lights went out.


	23. Chapter 22: Saturday Part Two

******First off I would like to thank everyone for their patience on waiting for this story and hanging in there with me. I didn't think I would get this chapter up before my surgery but I wanted to give y'all an awesome chapter.  
**

**I would like to thank my hubby for reading this and giving me ideas to finish it up.  
**

**Next, I would like to say that all of the songs, names, lyrics, etc... are property of their rightful owners. I own nothing but the idea for this story.  
**

**Third of all I would like to let you know that hopefully after my surgery I will be able to work on this more so just bear with me as this is the last chapter for a little while so that I can recover.  
**

**Here is a list of the songs that they performed:  
**

**Decode-Paramore  
**

**Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold  
**

**Love Bites (So Do I)-Halestorm  
**

**Just A Kiss-Lady Antebellum  
**

**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri  
**

**Sound of Madness-Shinedown  
**

**Buried Alive-Avenged Sevenfold  
**

**Holiday-Greenday**

**I love you all to pieces! Until next time...  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

As the sound of Mike's guitar fills the club and the lights started to come back on, I realized that this was it. Everything that we had done with practicing, promotions, and rehearsals led to this moment. I looked into the faces of my friends and they all wore huge smiles. Then when Jessica kicked into playing the bass, I went from nervous Bella to ready to rock Bella. I still had my back to the crowd and they were going crazy just from the sound of the music. As I turned to grab the microphone, I looked down into the VIP section and who did I see standing there with the Cullen's, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Andy, and the boys but my dad and Jake's dad. I couldn't believe he was here and I knew in that moment that tonight was going to go off without a hitch and so I kicked straight into our first song called "Decode".

"_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
all the time"_

"_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time"_

The crowd went wild when I started to sing. I had my hand on the microphone, singing, and looking out over the crowd and that was the best feeling in the world. As the song went on and we were getting ready for the chorus, I was all into the music and performing it just like we had rehearsed. I had taken the microphone off of the stand and started to move around on the stage. As the song continued, I would go and stand next to Jessica and sing for a bit and then I would move on to Mike and sing for a little bit beside him. When it was time for the guitar solo, I put the microphone back in the stand and turned to grab my new guitar from Jake as he brought it out to me. Then Mike walked forward to where I was in the front of the stage and we just laid into the solo and the crowd went wild. Mike and I walked to the edge of the stage and started head banging as we played and that made the crowd go even crazier. I took a quick glance to my friends in the VIP section and they were just jamming along with everyone else. Alice and Rosalie were head banging, Emmett and Jasper were just jumping around, Carlisle and Esme were swaying and smiling at me, my dad had a huge smile on his face, and then I looked at Edward. He was jamming along just like everyone else but he was staring directly at me with that crooked grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him and wink. When the solo was over, Mike and I moved back to our microphones to start singing again but I continued to play my guitar along with the rest of my band and we finished up the song.

"What's up Seattle? How are we doing tonight?" I yelled into my microphone and the crowd started yelling back at me.

"I hope you all are ready for a kick ass party and some hard rockin' music." And they all started yelling "Hell Yeah".

"Well let's get it going; this next song is called "Afterlife" and I saw my dad smile because this is one of his favorites that we do. And with that being said, we kicked into the song. Eric started playing the violin as I was putting on my headset because I just wasn't going to hold the mic all night and I was ready to jam. As soon as he finished, I kicked straight into the song with some awesome guitar playing and the crowd went ape shit. I was about to burn up in this jacket and was going to have to take it off soon. My heart was pounding and my mouth was dry but I didn't care "Come on, put your hands up and rock with us." I yelled and they did.

I walked to the front of the stage as I was playing and began to sing. I walked from one end of the stage to the other just so that I could see all of the people that were there to see us tonight. I could see my dad singing along and I couldn't help but smile. As I walked back towards the center of the stage, I saw that my friends were having the time of their lives and I couldn't help feeling incredibly lucky to have them with me. Jake was standing over to the side singing and head banging just like everyone else. As I stepped to the edge of the stage, Mike joined me and laid into the solo. The crowd was jumping up and down, screaming, throwing their fists in the air and just rocking out. As we finished up the song, I felt a pain in my chest. So, after this next one we were going to have to slow it down a bit since my chest was starting to hurt a little bit and I needed to sit down. It was fixing to be time to bring out the piano.

For the next song and few others, I had decided that I would go down into the crowd and play and rock out with the crowd. This took a lot of talking and persuasion but in the end I got my way. That is why my guitar is wireless so I don't have to worry about the wires. Also for this next song, I had decided to start out right in front of Edward before I moved into the crowd. So now it was time to inform the crowd.

"Whoa, that is a way to kick it up Seattle!" I called over their screams.

"For this next song, I have decided to join you on the floor Seattle but you are going to have to behave or I will have to come back up on stage." That really got them going.

"Eric you want to count us down to our next song called "Love Bites (So Do I)"". I say to him as I walk down the steps to the floor and directly into the VIP section. Edward's eyes are huge as Eric counts down and I start playing. What is funny is my dad is banging his head along with the beat.

"_Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!"

As I sing, I give him my flirty eyes and his eyes get even bigger and then he looks at me like I have just slapped him in the face. I wonder what the hell that is about. After that, I turn and begin to walk into the crowd. They part out of the way giving me room but staying close enough that they can sing along with me and still be able to jump around, fist pump and head bang as I continue on. It is the most exhilarating feeling in the world. When it is time for the solo, I walk back up onto stage to join Mike and Jessica at the front of the stage to finish off the song and I make sure to sway my hips as I walk back by Edward. The crowd is going wild and I love it.

"Thank you so much for that Seattle, that was truly awesome and I think we will have to do that again later." And they all scream "Hell Yeah".

"We are going to slow it down a little for this next one and I would like to invite a good friend of mine to come up on stage and perform it with me. So, Mr. Josh McSwain would you join me please for this next song?" I ask and see him smiling as he comes up the steps.

I turn around to walk to the side of the stage that holds the piano and I see Jake bringing out a stool, and Josh's acoustic. As we get ready to sing the next song, I feel a little nervous because it is how I felt last night after Edward and I kissed and I knew I had to put it on the list. So, as we finish getting set up I chance a glance at Edward and he is still staring at me with those intense eyes and I feel like I could turn into a big bowl of jell-o. I know bad metaphor but that is the first thing that popped into my mind at the time. I decide in that moment to unzip my jacket just a little because it is hot and Edward's eyes go really wide. I couldn't help but giggle. I also decide to invite him up on the stage for this one.

"Alright Ms. Bella, are you ready to do this? How about you Seattle, are you ready to hear one of the most beautiful songs ever written?" Josh asks and the crowd doesn't let me down.

"Yes, I am but I need to call someone else up on stage as well, Edward would you join me for this next song also? Jake could we get one more stool out here please?" I ask and look down at the VIP section to see that he is shocked but he makes his way up the steps and comes to sit down on the other stool and the whole time he just stares at me with those golden eyes that I could get lost in forever.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He leans in and whispers to me.

"I am going to sing a song to let you know how I felt last night." I tell him and realization crosses his face and he just smiles at me.

This next song is called "Just a Kiss". And with that being said, I sit at the piano and begin to play. As soon as I hit that first note, the lights go dim and I begin to sing. Josh starts to play as soon as it comes to his part to start to sing.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile"_

_"I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow"_

Josh is sitting on his stool right in front of the piano and Edward is close to me and it is perfect. As I sing, I look out at the crowd to see couples holding each other and swaying. I then look directly into the face of the man that has made me feel all giddy and hold his gaze as I sing this song to him because it is exactly how I feel about what happened between us. I don't know why I feel like I will spend the rest of my life (what little there is left) with him but I do and then I sing the part of the song that he will understand.

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
No, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

And he does because his mouth falls open a little bit and he just stares at me. Then, he just smiles and winks at me. I then look at Josh to see him just smiling at us and singing along with me. We sound amazing together. As we finish up the song, I realize that my heart is skipping beats and I am going to need to take a break after this next one. As I look back at Edward; he has a concerned look on his face but he continues to smile at me and with that the song is over and the crowd is clapping their hands and screaming. Edward makes to get up from the stool but before he does, he leans back into me, kisses me on the cheek and then makes his way back to the others. As he does, I see him lean in and tell Carlisle something and he in turn nods in agreement with whatever it is that he said and then they both turn back to look at me. I also notice that Alice has a distant look on her face as Edward and Carlisle were talking and then it vanished. That seemed a little odd to me but who am I to say what is normal.

"Wow, thank you all so much and let's give a big thanks to Josh." I tell them and they don't disappoint.

"Thank you Bella and thank you Seattle." He tells them as he leans down to kiss my cheek and walk off stage. I motion to Jake to bring me a bottle of water and he does.

"Okay, we are going to keep it slow for this next one also. This song means a lot to me. I know that not many know this about me but I have a life threatening ailment and I often write songs about things that I would like to happen in my life or things that I know I will never have but would like to. This next song is about me finding the love of my life, how long I have waited for him, and how long I will love that person. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This song is called "A Thousand Years". And with that being said, the lights go out and I begin to play on the piano. As I do, the lights come back up staying dim with the brightest shining directly on me and I close my eyes and begin to sing.

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"_

_"One step closer"_

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

As I sing, I let the emotion of the song take me over and I keep my eyes closed as I play. I know all eyes are on me in this moment but I can't chance opening my eyes yet because I don't want to see the pity that could possibly be there. I want to enjoy this moment as it is, so I continue to pour my heart and soul into this song as I perform it.

"_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this"_

_"One step closer"_

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

"_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"_

I can feel myself starting to get choked up when I hear whistles coming from the crowd, so I open my eyes and look out. There are lighters lit and swaying in the air, couples are holding onto one another, and others are just swaying to the music. I look straight at my dad and I see tears running down his cheeks as he smiles at me. Then I span the rest of my friends and see them smiling and swaying along. Carlisle is holding Esme and I can see she is sobbing into his chest and this chokes me up even more but I am holding it together. Then I look in those beautiful, gold eyes that are soaking me up and I just smile and continue to finish up the song.

"_One step closer  
One step closer"_

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more"_

"_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"_

He has this look on his face that I can't explain. All of the sudden he starts walking towards the steps that lead up to the stage. Security lets him through because he had just been up here. I don't know what he is doing but as he climbs the stairs, he makes his way over to me and as I play the last notes on the piano, he reaches me and pulls me into a kiss.

His lips were cool and warm all at the same time and I felt myself automatically respond to him. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and heartfelt and it lasted no more than a few minutes. Then I heard the crowd going wild, screaming and whistling and I couldn't help but grin at them and at Edward when he pulled back and smiled at me. He then turned and took the steps back down to the VIP section.

"Well, how is that a response for a song?" I tell the crowd as I start to laugh.

"Now, I would like for you to listen to some of the best guitar and drum playing I have ever heard. I give you Mike and Eric!" And with that being said, I head back stage to rest for a few minutes because my heart is still skipping beats. Jake meets me at the curtain and hands me another bottle of water and a cool rag.

"Damn Bells, that was awesome." He tells me as he leads me to my dressing room.

"Thanks Jake that last one really took a lot out of me emotionally."

"Well I think Edward poured all of that emotion back into you with that kiss." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Do you think? I mean I was not expecting that at all."

"Well what did you expect singing that song and then looking at him the way you did?" He asks me as we reach my room and I can hear the crowd going wild for Mike and Eric's solo.

"And what way was I looking at him?" I stop outside the door and turn to look at Jake in the face.

"You looked at him like he is the love of your life." He tells me and opens my door for me to go in and sit down.

"That's ridiculous because I was not looking at him like that." I tell him as I sit down, lean my head back, and close my eyes.

"Yeah, okay tell someone that doesn't know you Bells. I am going to go and get you some more bottles of water. Will you be alright for a few?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." And with that he walks out and shuts my door. Finally I get some peace and quiet for a minute. I don't know how long I had sat there when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I tell whoever it is and then I am met with those gold eyes again but these belong to Carlisle.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He asks as he comes in and is followed by Edward. I am so in love with this man, which means Jake was right about the way I was looking at him. I hate it when he is right.

"I am feeling fine. Are you all enjoying the show?" I say as I sit back up in my chair.

"We are enjoying it very much. You are doing so well up there but I noticed during that last song that your face got extremely red and then you went pale. May I just take a listen and check you out, please?" He asks me with concern and I can't say no to him.

"Sure, knock yourself out but I really am fine." I tell him as he pulls out his stethoscope to take a listen to my heart and holds my wrist to check my pulse. All the time Edward is just looking at me with pure concern on his face.

While Carlisle is checking me over, Jake comes back with my bottles of water, Jack, Bonnie, and Andy. Of course they all start freaking out and thinking something is wrong but I am fine. While Jake was gone to get my water, my heart slowed down and started beating normally again like it always does. When he was done checking me over, he told everyone that I was fine and ready to go.

"See I told you all that I was fine." I said with a huff.

"I just wanted to make sure Bella and by the way, you all are rocking this place. I have never seen a crowd respond like that." Andy tells me.

"Thanks Andy, I am glad we are not a total flop." I tell him with a laugh.

"You be a flop, I don't think so. Now get ready to go back on in like two minutes." He tells me as he leaves the room.

"Alright Bella, we will see you after the show. Let's get back out front, shall we Edward?" Carlisle says as he gives me a hug and steps towards the door. Edward hasn't said a word since he has been in here. He has just constantly looked at me.

"I'll be there in a minute Carlisle." He tells him as he walks out the door with a nod.

"Bells, here is you some more water. I am going to go get your guitar and headset ready. Let me know when you are ready to come back out." Jake tells me as he walks out.

"Well, let us see how much of a touch up you need, shall we." Jack and Bonnie say as they step towards my chair. Edward is still quiet and watches as the touch-up my make-up and hair.

"Bella are you going to take the jacket off yet? Pam asks as she pokes her head in my door.

"No Pam, I will after we are done with the next song." I tell her and I can see Edward smirk a little. She nods in agreement and walks off.

"Well you are perfection one more time and ready to go out there and kick some more ass." Jack and Bonnie tell me.

"Thanks guys and I appreciate everything." I tell them as they walk out. That just leaves me and Edward in the room and I can hear Eric and Mike starting to wrap up the solo.

"Um, I guess I need to get back out there and get ready to go back up on stage." I tell him as I stand from my chair and begin to head for the door. And that is when he reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"Bella?" And he lets my name hang there for a moment like he is deciding on exactly what to say.

"Yes Edward, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I really loved sitting on stage with you, and that I am not going anywhere. Now go back out there and raise some hell." He says as he kisses my hand and flashes me that smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and I plan on it. And by the way, I'm glad you aren't going anywhere. Let's go." And with that we walk out of my dressing room. He heads back out front and I make my way down to Jake who is standing by the steps that lead up to the stage. He has my guitar and headset just like I knew he would.

"Give 'em hell Bells." He tells me as I get hooked up and the solo comes to an end and Eric waits on my guitar to start up before he starts pounding on the bass drum going straight into the next song called "Sound of Madness." This song is a little more hard rock than the others and this time instead of Mike playing the beginning guitar it is me. As I come on stage from behind Eric, the light shines on me and I am back in the zone.

"Come on get those hands up in the air!" I yell before I start singing and walking towards the front of the stage while playing my ass off and seeing everyone fist pumping in the air, including all of the Cullen's, the boys, Jake's dad, my dad and Stefan, Katherine, and Damon. That shit is too damn funny.

This is one of my favorite songs we have written and I get into it. I am stomping my foot while I play even while wearing stilettos. I am head banging along with the crowd, walking around the stage, and just rocking my ass off. The crowd is screaming, jumping around, and fist pumping. I even hear Alice and Rosalie scream "Hell Yeah, sing it Bella" a couple of times. I can't help but smile. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have like their own mosh pit going on head banging, jumping up bumping each others chests, and fist pumping. During the guitar solo, Mike and Jessica join me at the front of the stage and we just lay into it. I hear someone in the crowd yell "Play that guitar, Bella" and some that are yelling "Hell Yeah" and that is the most awesome sound ever. I can see Jake off to the side and he is rocking his ass off. As the song starts to come to an end, I walk back towards Eric to stand in front of the drums and to be surrounded by my friends as we finish it off.

"Hell yes, now that is what I am talking about." I say to the crowd as their cheers and clapping continue.

"Jake, I think I need a bottle of water out here." I say as I look at him and he brings me one.

"Everybody give it up for my awesome band and roadie, who are also my best friends." I say to the crowd and the cheering gets louder. As they are cheering, I lean into Jake and tell him to get the stool and acoustic ready. He nods and walks off stage.

"I would like to take this time to introduce everyone in the band. On drums we have Eric Yorkie, on bass we have Jessica Stanley, on lead guitar we have Mike Newton, and on keyboard we have Angela Webber." I announce them and the crowd cheers for them.

"Whoa, you forgot one." Mike tells me and the crowd and I look at him puzzled.

"Give it up for our singer, piano player, and our other lead guitar player Bella Swan." Mike yells out to the crowd and they go crazy and I can't help but smile at him and mouth thank you to him as he nods in my direction.

"Thank you very much." I tell them as the cheers continue and I can her my name being yelled from the VIP section.

"Now for this next song, I am going to need my acoustic so Jake would you please bring it and the stool out here?" I call out to him. And on cue he comes walking out to the front of the stage with both items.

"Thanks Jake, hey everybody give it up for my roadie and best friend, Jake Black." I say as he looks at me and just shakes his head as he walks off stage with my guitar.

"Damn is it hot in here or what? I think I am going to need to take off my jacket for this next song and all the rest." The crowd goes wild when I unzip it and pull it off but I can see my dad's face and he is a little apprehensive. It will be alright dad, I think to myself, as I toss my jacket to Jake.

"So let's get this show on the road shall we." "This next song is called "Buried Alive." I tell the crowd as I sit down and begin to play on the acoustic. And when the moment presents itself, the rest of my friends kick straight into it. It is a fairly slow song with bursts of speed throughout the song and the crowd seems to like it. However, when it gets time for it to speed up, Jake walks out and hands me my electric guitar so I can finish the song off in style and we are coming up on my favorite part of the song right after the solo. The crowd goes even crazier, if possible, when it speeds up for good. Mike, Jessica and I are standing at the front of the stage playing the hell out of our instruments and enjoying life.

"_Take you down now  
Burn it all out  
Throw you all around  
Get you're fuckin' HANDS OFF ME  
What's it feel like?  
Took the wrong route  
Watch it fall apart  
Now you're knockin' AT THE WRONG GATE_

_For you to pay the toll_  
_A price for you alone_  
_The only deal you'll find_  
_I'll gladly take your soul_

_While it seems sick_  
_Sober up quick_  
_Psycho lunatic_  
_Crushing you with HANDS OF FATE_  
_Shame to find out when it's too late_  
_But you're all the same_  
_Trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS_

_Evil thoughts can hide_  
_I'll help release the mind_  
_I'll peel away the skin_  
_Release the dark within_

_This is now your life_  
_Strike you from the light_  
_This is now your life_  
_Die buried alive_

_This is now your life  
Strike you from the light  
This is now your life  
Die buried alive_

_This is now your life  
Die buried alive"_

"Hell yeah, how did you like that one?" I ask the crowd and all I get in return are catcalls, hell yeah's, whistles, and a lot of hands giving the rock sign.

"I thought y'all might like that. "

"Well, I am sad to say that this is our last song of the night. I have had a blast tonight Seattle and I would like to thank you all, Eric the owner of Fenix Underground and our manager, Andy White for an incredible night." I tell them as we get set up.

"This last song is called "Holiday" because that is exactly what it is. Tonight has been our holiday to celebrate so, celebrate it with us Seattle." With that being said, the lights go out and I hurry my way down the side of the stage to the platform behind the crowd. I am going to celebrate this with them on the floor and with my dad as this is his other favorite song. So when I start up on the guitar and the lights come back up and shine on the stage, I am not there. You can see the puzzled looks on their faces until I begin to sing and then in unison, they all turn to see me standing on the platform behind them and they go wild.

I make my way down the steps and into the crowd. I have guys leaning their backs against mine as I play. I have girls swaying their hips in tune with mine. I have others that create a mosh pit around me and we head bang together. I make my way up to the VIP section just in time for my dad's favorite part of the song and to have him sing it into my headset with me. That moment right there made my night. I smile at him as I turn towards Alice and Rosalie and he kisses my cheek. I nod my head at the girls for them to follow me up on stage and they look at me like I'm crazy. I smile as Emmett and Jasper give them a push towards me and they follow. I nod for Katherine to join us as well and she happily follows me out of the VIP section. Just as I turn to head back up to the stage, Edward throws me that smirk and I can't help but smile back at him.

We reach the stage just in time for the solo. To my right, I have Matt walking down that side of the stage and to my left, I have Josh joining me as well. I turn to look at the others and see that Barry is playing his bass as well. Now this is what I am talking about, all of us at the front of the stage doing what we love. The girls automatically start dancing on either side of me and you can hear the whistles coming from their men and others in the crowd. I can see Andy standing off to the side with Jake waiting for us to finish up and he gives me thumbs up and I just nod in recognition. As I finish the song, the others leave the stage and my band members join me at the front of the stage.

"We would like to thank you for coming out tonight for our premiere. Without you all it wouldn't have been much of show. We'll see you next time." I tell them as we take our bows and begin to leave the stage as Andy comes out on stage.

"Let's give it up for The Night Walkers again Seattle." He yells into the microphone and the crowd erupts into screams again.

"They will be back at their table in about twenty minutes to do a meet and greet. They will sign autographs, take pictures and talk to you all. Thanks for coming out again." He says and then the curtain goes down.

As we make our way backstage, I see my dad waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and he has the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey dad." I say as I step off the bottom step into his open arms.

"Hey Bells, you were awesome out there." He tells me as we continue to hug. He then leans back and kisses me on the cheek.

"How did you get here?" I ask him as we make our way to our dressing room.

"Andy called me this morning and told me that he would pay to have me flown out here and then have a car ready to take me back tonight if need be."

"I am so glad you are here. Seeing you in the crowd just made this night even better."

"I'm glad I was able to come and see my little girl's dream come true." He tells me as I sit in my chair to rest for a minute before going out for the meet and greet.

"Dad, you are going to make me cry saying things like that and I still have to go out and take pictures and sign autographs." I tell him with a giggle.

"Well, that is the way I feel about it so tough. Besides it's not every day that a father can say he has a rock star for a daughter." He tells me with a chuckle. About that time Jack, Bonnie, Jake, and Andy all come into the room.

"Let's get you touched up shall we. We can't have you looking all sweaty and hair going every which way in the pictures, now can we?" Jack and Bonnie say as they start reapplying make-up and hair products.

"Bella that was one of the best shows I think I have ever seen. Mr. Swan, you have a star on your hands." He tells my dad with a smile.

"Thank you and I know I do." About that time his cell phone rings and he excuses himself to take the call.

"Bella, we need to have you all out there at the table in about five minutes." Andy tells me as he heads towards the door.

"Okay, we will be right there." As I say that my dad walks back in and I know that look on his face.

"Bells, there have been some issues come up back at home and I have to head back that way now." He tells me

"Alright dad, have a safe trip back and I will see you on Monday." I tell him as I hug him goodbye.

"Will do and Andy you take care of my girl."

"Don't worry Mr. Swan, I have it all under control and the car is waiting for you out back." He tells my dad as he shakes his hand and walks out the door.

"I love you, Bells." My dad tells me as he leans in for one more hug and I really don't want him to go.

"I love you too, Dad." And with those words, my dad walks out of the dressing room.

"You ready to head out front?" Jake asks me.

"Yep, let's do this." I tell him as we head out the door and we make our way out to the table in the front of the club.

People are lined up waiting for us and when we appear they start screaming, clapping, and whistling. It is crazy. We sign t-shirts, photos, CD's, take pictures with the fans and just talk to them for a little bit. They all tells us how much they loved the show, that they had never been to a show like that, when do we think we will be back, and that they had an awesome time tonight. It makes me feel proud of us and how well we did. As the line begins to dwindle down, I am looking down signing someone's t-shirt when a photo is laid down for me to sign next.

"And who do I make this out too?" I ask whoever it is that wants me to sign the photo.

"You can make it out to Edward." That sexy ass voice tells me and I look up into those golden eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing? I was going to give you one of these later. You didn't have to come down here and wait in line." I tell him with a smile as I sign the photo for him.

"Yes I did because I wanted it signed on the night of the show and I'm a fan just like everyone else here." He tells me with that crooked grin that makes me melt every time.

"You are so silly. Now, go up to the VIP section and I will be up there in a bit." I tell him as I hand him the photo.

"But I want to take a picture with all of you." He tells me.

"Really? You are killing me here Edward." I say with a giggle and I get the rest of the band together so we can take a picture with him. As we pose for Andy to take the picture, Edward steps up to my side and puts his arms around my waist and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I really enjoyed tonight and I got your message loud and clear." He whispers in my ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now smile for the camera." I tell him as I turn to face Andy and he snaps the picture.

"Thank you for the picture, Ms. Swan." Edward tells me as he grabs his autographed photo and his camera.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Cullen." I tell him as he walks off towards where the others are.

As we finish up, Eric comes over to tell us that he has never seen a show like that or had a crowd go that wild for any band that has performed here. He tells us to just go and relax and that he is going to keep the drinks coming in the VIP section on the house. He also tells Andy that he wants to go ahead and book us to come back. That right there just finishes off a perfect night for me.

We make our way back up the VIP section and just hang out with everyone. When there is a good song that comes on, we go down to the dance floor and just cut loose. People that were still there from the show dance with us and order us drinks. By the time it got to be midnight, I was exhausted and ready to go. We all headed out to the limos and made our way back to the hotel. Of course Edward and the others rode back with me. Luckily, I had been able to avoid James all night because Andy had him running security out on the floor and Jake was with me.

When we arrived at the hotel, James offered to escort me up to the room but Edward told him that he had it covered. Those two had like a stare off for a few minutes and then Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the hotel and made our way up to my room.

"I don't think I told you how good you look in that outfit." He tells me as we ride in the elevator.

"Thanks, this outfit was a gift from Andy and the guys. I love it" I tell him and I think I blush a little bit.

"Well it leaves nothing to the imagination that is for sure." He says as the elevator dings for my floor and we make our way to my room.

"Thanks for escorting me up to my room, Edward." I tell him as I dig out my key to the door.

"You are most welcome and anytime." He tells me and then we just stand there.

"Well, I guess I will see you sometime tomorrow." I say as I open the door to my room and get ready to go inside.

"Um, Bella can I ask you something?" He says before I shut the door.


	24. Chapter 23 : Charlie

**A/N: All I can say is that I apologize for it taking so long to update. RL tends to get in the way and throw in some writer's block and you get a whole lot of nothing. Thanks for sticking with it and there is more to come soon. All people, places, lyrics, or any other reference belongs to them alone. I just own the idea...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

You always have those moments when you are proud of your children for accomplishing goals in their lives and I didn't think I could be any prouder of Bella until I saw her on that stage making her dream come true. As the lights came up and focused on Bella, my heart swelled with pride and tears welled up in my eyes because there stood my little girl, now a young woman, fixing to rock this place. She didn't see me at first as she was scanning the crowd from the opposite direction. When her eyes landed on mine, she smiled so big and a tear rolled down her cheek. I knew she had wanted me to be here for this and I'm grateful to Andy for managing to get me here because I didn't want to miss her moment for anything. She was fantastic up on that stage performing and engaging the crowd and they absolutely loved her. I watched the Cullen's and their friends as she performed. They all had those golden eyes and Billy kept looking from them to me as if to let me know that Carlisle was the one I wanted to talk to. I also noticed that Edward never took his eyes off Bella and when her eyes would meet his, her cheeks would flush and she would smile or wink at him. The concert was going great but I noticed that when it was time for her to play the piano, she looked really pale and I wasn't the only one that noticed. Edward leaned into Carlisle and whispered something to which he just nodded his head and he began to watch her. It was like they knew what was going on with her. Which made me begin to wonder if they held the answers to my prayers and could save my little girl in a way that no medical treatment could or any other person could?

The rest of her show went off without a hitch. She looked much better when she came back on stage and I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her and tell her how proud of her I was. When the last song ended, Jake came out to get me and take me backstage so I could be there when she walked off. As she approached the steps and saw me standing there, she ran right into my awaiting arms and hugged me so tight and I returned it. She asked me what was I doing there and I told her about how Andy had arranged to get me there. As we walked to her dressing room, I told her how fantastic she did on stage and she told me she was glad I was there. While we were talking in her dressing room, my phone started vibrating and I knew exactly who it was and why he was calling. I excused myself to talk in private and to give everyone else a chance to come in and see Bella before she had to go back out to take pictures and give autographs.

"What's up deputy?"

"Sorry to bother you Chief but there have been two more attacks."

"Damn it, when did this happen?"

"They were brought in just a little bit ago. I wouldn't have called but the woman that was attacked is talking craziness and you said to notify you if something happened."

"No, you did the right thing by calling me. What kind of craziness is she talking?"

"She's positive she was attacked by a vampire. When I tried to tell her that there is no such thing she went ballistic and had to be sedated."

"Did the other victim say anything?"

"No, he was unconscious when he was brought in. He's lost a lot of blood and they have to give him a transfusion to get his blood pressure back up."

"Alright, I'm heading back that way."

"No Chief, stay with Bella. We've got this covered until you get back tomorrow."

"No, she will understand and I want to be there to talk to them when they wake up, especially the woman."

"Alright Chief, have a safe trip back and give Bella my love."

"Will do, talk to you soon."

After I hung up the phone, I just took a few minutes to compose myself before going back into her room. When I went back into her room to let her know that I had to head back, everyone was in there. She understood and told me to text her to let her know that I made it back safely. I promised that I would and then Billy and I headed back out to the car to go home. He asked me what had happened once we were in the car because I didn't give much of an explanation inside. So I told him all that I knew up to that point and the color drained from his face a little. We stayed pretty quiet on the ride home. He was lost in his thoughts as I was in mine. Every once in a while I would catch him looking at me but he would just smile and look away. What if the woman wasn't just talking craziness? What if this was a vampire attack? How the hell was I going to deal with that? Or better yet, how was I going to stop it. One thing was fore sure and I was going to have to do some more deep research and eventually talk to Carlisle because I knew he held all the answers to all of my questions. The most important on being could he help Bella?


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The chapter that just posted was an older one that got lost in the scheme of things. I'm currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it out to you within the next week. After that chapter, there should be only about 5-6 more left before this story wraps up. Thank you sticking in there with me.

Amy


End file.
